Historias que nunca se vão
by Lila Gadelha
Summary: Um passado distante é revelado. Lagrimas se escondem por traz de uma triste historia, uma garota aparece e traz de volta um passado escondido onde nele só existe um proposito para o presente, matar Hao Asakura.
1. Chapter 1

Essa historia se passa durante o começo da luta dos shamans ate o final e bota na historia um final alternativo, shaman king INFELIZMENTE não me pertence. Nesse fanfics vamos ter uns pulos de epi. Mais eu vou escreve-los. Como eu não me lembro exatamente as falas eu vou improvisar ta?

**Epi. 13-o grande espírito**

**Asa prateada:** Yoh Asakura você esta classificado!

Em outro canto

**Voz1:** Você certeza que esta pronta?

**Voz2:** Por que não estaria?

**Voz1:** pois muito bem que comece o seu julgamento. Eu sou o Juiz Karimu (não sei se ta certo) e a única coisa que você tem que fazer é me acertar.

**Voz2:** Só isso? Vai ser muito fácil.

**K**(é Karimu ta?): Que comece o seu julgamento. É... É... Como é que é seu nome mesmo?

**Voz2:** ¬¬" É Mia.

**K:** Ah é! Valeu. Então que comece seu julgamento Mia.

**Mia:** Da pra apressar o passo fio?

BUUUUUUUUUUUUM (q onomatopéia mais tosca né?). Pra quem não entendeu isso é uma explosão ta?

mudando de cenário

**Epi. 25-a viagem dos shamans** (isso acontece logo após a conversa do Hao e o Asa prateada)

**Hao:** Finalmente você apareceu.

**Voz:** Eu apareço quando quero

**Hao:** Ótimo. A propósito o que você faz aqui?

**Voz:** Queria ver com meus próprios olhos se o que diziam era verdade.

**Hao:** Você já viu não? Já pode ir.

**Voz:** ESCUTA AQUI!

**Hao:** Não sou eu que tenho que escutar

**Voz:** Eu quero o quarto elemento.

**Hao:** Vai continuar querendo. A não ser...

**Voz:** Não faço tratos Asakura. (desaparece)

Em outro lugar

**Anna:** Quero que tenha cuidado.

**Yoh: **pode deixar.

**Anna:** Já sabe o que vai acontecer se perder não é?

**Yoh:** você me mata?

**Anna:** exato.

...(passagem de um pequeno tempo).

**Hao:** vocês vão com isso?

**Horo-Horo:** E como você queria que nós fossemos?

**Hao:** Com o grande espírito é claro.

De longe uma sombra observava.

**Voz:** Esta exigindo de mais deles Asakura.

mudando de cenário

**Epi. 38-A lenda dos shamans**

Yoh e a Turma acabavam de se despedir de Lili-Lala e em outro canto uma conversa acontecia.

**Hao:** Você novamente. Pensou na minha proposta?

**Voz:** Sim.

**Hao:** E...

**Voz:** Já disse que não faço acordos ou pactos.

**Hao:** É uma pena, pois só quem saía ganhando era você.

**Voz:** Conte outra Hao. Você acha que me engana com essa carinha de anjo? Eu lhe conheço e muito bem.

**Hao: **Conhece? Tem certeza Mia?

**Mia:** Pelo ao menos meu nome você se lembra. Mais você tem razão não conheço, não mais.

**Hao:** Ótimo.

**Mia:** NÃO TEM NADA DE OTIMO AQUI! DEIXE DE SER SINICO.

**Hao:** Acalme-se esta muito nervosa. Mais pense comigo, se você aceitar esse acordo chega à Aldeia do Pach e ainda lhe forneço uma parte do espírito de fogo.

**Mia:** Hum, e em troca terei que ser controlada?

**Hao:** É só um pequeno preço a se pagar. Afinal o fogo é o poder não é?

**Mia:** Você não é burro, só se faz. Sabe muito bem que não quero o 4º espírito somente para o poder.

**Hao:** é?(levantando-se) E para que então? (Aproximando-se dela) ein?

**Mia:** Não chegue perto

**Hao: **por que não minha querida Mia? Tem medo de que? (pegando o rosto dela) De Mim? De não resistir e querer lembrar os velhos tempos? Os tempos os quais você era minha. Ou pelo ao menos eu achava que era. Ate você me trair.

**Mia:** Fiz aquilo para o seu próprio bem.

**Hao:** (cada vez mais perto) Então já recuperou a memória.

**Mia:** Dessa vez eu não deixarei você se machucar. (entrando no jogo)

**Hao:** E se eu já tiver me queimado?

**Mia:** aí esta mais um motivo para me dar o 4º espírito. (Afastando-se dele e retirando sua mão se seu rosto).

**Hao:** Você não vai desistir não é?

**Mia:** Digamos que eu estou um pouco mais teimosa.

**Hao:** Então faremos um pacto. Não vou controlar sua força mais também não vou lhe ceder, porem lhe darei uma pequena parte do espírito de fogo se, e somente se, você me fizer um pequeno favor.

**Mia:** não vou prejudicar o mais novo descendente dos Asakura Hao!

**Hao:** Não quero que o prejudique somente que fique de olho nele. Finja se preciso ser uma de suas amigas, a MELHOR, amiga. E depois me conte seu ponto mais fraco. Sua maior fraqueza. Só peço isso.

**Mia:** Recuso-me.

**Hao:** é realmente uma pena vou ter que mandar outra pessoa para isso.

**Mia:** Não, não vai. Eu não vou deixar.

**Hao:** Como se você pudesse me impedir!

**Mia: **E que tal meu acordo. Eu recebo pelo ao menos 1/3 do 4º espírito e em troca lhe passo uma parte de um dos outros três espíritos.

**Hao:** Cederia-me uma parte de um de seus preciosos espíritos elementares?

**Mia:** Somente dos elementares. Não pode pegar nenhum dos derivados.

**Hao:** Diz isso, pois são os que causam mais estragos...

**Mia:** e estragos você já causa de mais.

**Hao:** De qualquer um?

**Mia:** de qualquer um, Espírito do vento...

Ao dizer isso uma enorme ave branca-trasparente aparece (estilo aqueles pássaros do grande espírito só que 10 vezes maior)

**Mia:** ...água ou terra.

E dois enormes espíritos aparecem, espíritos como e do mesmo tamanho que o espirito de fogo.

**Mia: **e então?

**Hao:** é incrível como um espírito grande desse tem tão pouco poder não é?

**Mia:** não mude de assunto, Sabes muito bem q o Espírito milenar do fogo é q representa a poder, ou outros são compostos de velocidade (vento), sabedoria (água) e força.

**Hao:** hum,hum,hum,hum. É eu sei.

**Mia:** ENTAO POR QUE RI?

**Hao:** Não se altere.

**Mia:** Eu alterada imagina. ¬¬ Com uma faquinha na mão.

**Hao:** n.n"Em todo caso eu aceito a sua proposta Mia, mas com uma única condição.

**Mia:** Ai meu deus lá vem bomba, mais diz...

**Hao:** (segurando o queixo dela) Não poderá me trair.

**Mia:** (soltando-se) Não vou contanto que você não faça o mesmo.

**Hao:** Não farei.

**Mia:** Ótimo (dito isso some)

mudando de cenário

**Epi. 39-As flores Poderosas**

**Anna:** É MELHOR NÃO BRINCAR COMIGO!

**Tamao:** O tapa da senhorita Anna!

**Manta:** É o primeiro que ele defende

**Hao:** Você é realmente perfeita para ser a esposa do Rei Shaman.

**Anna:** Agora você acertou mais esqueceu que eu ainda tenho a outra.

**Tamao e Manta:** É a famosa ESQUERDA!

**Hao:** Hum, em todo caso entrega logo isso pro Yoh, Ate mais...

**Opacho:** Hao-kun... T.T

**Hao:** Mais o que...

**Mia:** Quer dizer então que resolveu dar em cima de criancinhas Asakura?

**Hao:** Do q você esta falando? Opacho é um dos meus subordinados.

**Mia:** Se eu estivesse falando dessa miniatura de shaman estaria tudo bem, mas dar em cima de crianças comprometidas é muito feio. ¬¬

**Hao - pensamento:** ela ta falando da Anna "

**Mia:** E então? Não vai dizer nada em sua defesa?

**Hao:** eu...eu... espera só um instante. O que você esta fazendo aqui?

**Mia:** Garantindo o nosso acordo.

**Hao:** Ah...

**Mia:** Parece-me surpreso

**Hao:** Não para falar a verdade eu já esperava essa resposta

**Mia:** Hum, esta dizendo que estou mentindo?

**Hao:** Estou dizendo que você não quer me contar a verdade

**Mia:** Ótimo continue assim. Um Dia você chega lá

**Hao:** Como queira. Pode ficar pelo contrario do que você pensa, eu prefiro que você fique sobre meu alcance.

**Mia:** Ótimo.

mudança de cenário

**Epi. 42-O espírito da Espada**

**Hao:** Eu só queria saber o que eles estão aprontando.

**Opacho:** Vou saber pra você.

**Mia:** Hum! Puxa saco. ¬¬

**Hao:**

**Hao:** portão da babilônia é?

**Opacho:** A turma ta chamando assim.

**Mia:** (levantando-se da pedra onde esta sentada e indo embora)

**Hao:** Onde você pensa que vai?

**Mia:** Estou aqui para ficar de olho em você. Mais isso não lhe da o direito de controlar minha vida.

**Hao:** Só lhe fiz uma pergunta.

**Mia:** E eu lhe dei sua resposta. (some)

**Hao:** É melhor você não abusar da sorte minha querida.

**Anna:** primeiro o Amidamaru incorporou na Harusame depois na espada futsunamitama.

**Manta:** Ah ta.

**Yoh:** Eu não entendi nada do que você falou Anna. '

**Voz:** Isso porque você é muito lento.

**Ren:** Quem é você?

**Voz:** Eu? Não sou ninguém que você conheça.

**Yoh:** Ahn?

**Voz:** Você é Yoh Asakura?

**Yoh:** Sim.

**Voz:** (saindo das sombras, com um pulo, e parando em frente de Yoh) Ate que enfim lhe achei.

**Yoh:** Ahn... Você é uma menina?

**Horo-Horo:** LOGICO JÁ DAVA PARA PERCEBER ISSO SÓ PELA VOZ.

**Ryu:** Que grassinha (cara de apaixonado).

**Voz:** é... Posso continuar "?

**Ryu:** Ah claro foi mal.

**Voz:** Obrigada. Bem meu nome é Amélia Kioyama.

**Todos:** O QUE VOCE É PARENTE DA ANNA!

**Amélia:** quem é Anna?

**Todos:** Esquece.

**Amélia:** Bem continuando... Onde é que eu parei mesmo? Ah é! Meu nome é Amélia Kioyama mais podem me chamar de Mia.

**Yoh:** Ah ta. É um prazer conhece-la Mia eu sou o Yoh.

**Todos:** (gota – com aquela pequena quedinha )

**Mia:** Asakura Yoh... Eu realmente imaginava que depois da viagem astral e união de seu espírito com a futsunamitama você teria ficado mais forte, mas pelo que vejo você ainda continua fraco. Aff... Isso é decepcionante sabia?

**Anna:** E por que o seu interesse na força do Yoh?

**Mia:** Vem cá garota alguém te chamou para a conversa? Então dá um tempo ta? Eu me intrometi na sua conversinha com o Hao-kun? Não? POIS ENTAO NÃO SE INTROMETA NA MINHA!

**Anna:** Hum. – pensamento – como é metida.

**Mia:** Ótimo.

**Yoh:** É... Com licença mais por que você esta aqui?

**Mia:** Eu não disse não?

**Yoh:** Não "

**Mia:** Ah ta foi mal, eu vim aqui para lhe testar Yoh Asakura.

**Ren:** Aí que saco outra subordinada do Hao. Escuta aqui vocês não se cansam não? Acabaram de mandar aquelas outras três meninas.

**Mia:** E... Que cara estressado, mais fica quieto aí estressadinho porque eu não sou uma "subordinada" do Hao não. Para falar a verdade Hao Asakura me irrita.

**Horo-Horo:** Se você não é uma das parceiras do Hao por que você quer testar o Yoh.

**Mia:** (abaixando a cabeça e falando com o tom de voz melancólico) Por que se não vou ser obrigada a fazer uma coisa a qual não gostaria de repetir. (voltando ao estado alegre) Mais tudo bem escolha uma.

Nesse instante Mia retira do bolso de sua calça três cartas uma contendo uma figura ondulada azul, outra transparente e outra marrom e a ponta para Yoh.

**Mia:** Vamos escolha.

**Yoh:** Mais o que é isso?

**Mia:** É o inimigo que irá enfrentar.

**Yoh:** O QUE? Você quer que eu lute com você?

**Mia:** Não quero, estou dizendo que vai.

**Yoh:** Ah ta – pensamento – eu sou mesmo um comandado. Então eu vou querer esta. (apontando para a azul)

**Mia:** Um não foi a melhor idéia mais tudo bem.

Ela estala os dedos e surge um imenso espírito azul (todos já sabem que é o da água então eu não vou dar muitos detalhes se vocês quiserem saber como é voltem lá em cima para a segunda conversa do Hao e da Mia que vocês vão saber.) que entra em seu corpo.

**Yoh:** EU VOU TER QUE LUTAR CONTRA ISSO?

**Mia:** eu disse que não era a melhor escolha, a melhor escolha para você que usa um espírito humano seria a carta com o desenho marrom já que ela seria o terceiro espírito, o Espírito da Terra. Afinal de contas o que você esta esperando? Saque logo sua espada e chame seu espírito.

**Yoh:** Ta, aí espera eu não sabia que já avia começado.

Ela começa a atacá-lo com fortes jatos de água que começam a sair de sua mão. Yoh fica somente a desviar porem não consegue ser rápido o bastante e dois deles o atingem.

**Mia:** Seus reflexos são bons mais ainda não são perfeitos, precisa ser mais rápido.

**Yoh:** Fique quieta.

Ele vai com tudo para cima dela porem ao se aproximar ela lhe da um chute o meio da barriga e ele é atirado longe. Ele logo se levanta e tenta usar o a espada porem ela a segura e some.

**Yoh:** (murmurando) Onde ela esta?

**Manta:** Yoh cuidado.

Yoh olha para cima e a vê sobre ele invocando uma bolha que o cobre por inteiro prendendo-o. Ela salta para longe e fica a observá-lo. Ren não agüentando mais ver o amigo ser massacrado tenta intervir porem ela somente estica o braço em direção dele e uma espécie de corda envolve seu pescoço, porém a corda não era um corda qualquer ele não conseguia se solta nem corta-la, pois a corda era feita da vento. Os outros vendo a situação de Ren tentam ajuda-lo e Mia percebendo que eles iriam intervir da uma batida no chão com o pé. Logo uma jaula é criada em volta dos deles prendendo a todos.

**Mia:** Que bonitinho tentando salvar o amiguinho porem nesta lutar Yoh Asakura terá que se livrar sozinho.

Todos ficam um pouco nervosos, pois Yoh já estava lá há algum tempo se não saísse logo daquela bolha poderia morrer.

**Mia:** Como ele consegue?

Todos ficam com cara de bobos, pois não estavam a entender nada.

**Mia:** Nesta bolha ele não luta somente com a falta de ar mais também com a mente. E de todas as ilusões que eles esta enfrentando eu não acho nenhuma que o faça desistir. Esse garoto é incrível. Não nega ser um Asakura.

**Jun.:** Mais é claro! A água representa a inteligência (mente) dos seres vivos existentes.

**Manta:** O que?

**Anna:** A natureza é composta de quatro elementos básicos. Ar (ou vento), Água, Terra e Fogo. Cada um deles representa uma coisa sobre os seres. O ar a velocidade, a água a inteligência, a terra a força e o fogo o poder. O Yoh decidiu então lutar não somente com a água em si e sim com sua própria mente.

**Horo-Horo:** Isso deveria ser um fato bom não? Quero dizer o Yoh não tem inteligência nenhuma.

**Mia:** Vai logo cara desiste. Não quero te matar.

Todos olharam para Yoh ele já estava ficando roxo.

**Mia:** Desista logo. Não da mais.

Com isso a bolha d'água some e Yoh cai no chão tentando recuperar o fôlego.

**Yoh:** Eu...eu...eu desisto.

Dito isso ele desmaia

Algum tempo se passa ate Yoh finalmente abrir os olhos. Já estava a escurecer quando este resolve se levantar a primeira pessoa que avista é Mata que está ao seu lado como de costume. Ele pergunta onde está Mia porem o que este responde é:

**Manta: **Ela já saiu há algum tempo.

**Yoh:** Que pena queria perguntar algo.

Logo após o final da Luta Mia certifica-se que Yoh esta bem e volta ao acampamento onde Hao a esperava.

**Hao:** Será que agora me pode dizer aonde foi?

**Mia:** Já disse que isso não é da sua conta.

**Hao:** (levantando-se da pedra onde estava sentado e aproximando-se dela) Por que não minha querida Mia? Foi fazer algo que eu reprima? Algo que não deveria ter feito?

**Mia:** um... Deixe-me pensar. Se digo que não é da sua conta é porque MINHA VIDA NÃO LHE ENTERESSA! Aff... Estou com sono vou dormir. (retirando-se)

**Hao:** (puxando-a de volta fazendo-a ficar entre seus braços) E se eu disser que interessa? O que você faz?

**Mia:** Um... Não sei. Que tal isso.

Dito isso ela dá um chute bem nos (vocês sabem onde)

**Mia:** Ate mais Asakura.

Hehehehehe bem esse é o primeiro cap. se gostaram deixem reviews se nao gostaram, odiaram, deixem reviews tambem plix. Bem esse cap eu adimito que é um pouco monotono mais as coisas vao esquentar a partir do proximo ta bem? Muito o brigada a todos que tiveram paciencia de ler. Beijos dessa que vos escreve

**Lila-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

Mudança de cenário

**Epi. 45 – O Grande Espírito.**

Yoh e sua turma já aviam passado pela caverna azul (ou pelo ao menos aquela caverna, pois só quem passou pela caverna azul foi a Anna e as outras meninas né?). E Yoh já havia acabado de chegar ao restaurante onde se encontravam seus amigos, quando o grupo do Hao e os X-laws chegam, pois bem é agora que vamos começar.

**Hao:** É incrível a força do Grande espírito.

**Mia: **(aparecendo encostada em uma pilastra do lado oposto ao da Turma do Hao) Deixe de ser cínico por que você não vê nada de impressionante na força do grande espírito Asakura.

**Hao:** Então você resolveu aparecer.

**Mia:** Realmente é incrível que depois daquela demonstração de fraqueza você ainda me olhe nos olhos. (gente pra quem não ta entendendo nada depois da Mia da um chute naquela parte sensível do Hao ela se afastou do grupo dele)

**Hao:** Hum, você realmente acha que aquilo foi uma demonstração de fraqueza?

**Mia:** Não tente se passar por forte porque eu sei que foi Hao Asakura.

**Hao:** Ótimo pense como quiser.

**Mia:** Pode deixar eu pensarei.

**Vozes vindas de longe:** MIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

**Mia:** Que? Não pode ser!

De repente param em frente a Mia duas garotas um pouco parecidas porem ao mesmo tempo deferentes.

**Voz1:** Maninha... Ate... Que... Enfim nós... Achamos-lhe.

**Voz2:** É... E para isso... Nós corremos... Muito... TÁ PENSANDO O QUE MINHA FILHA QUE NÓS SOMOS FEITAS DE FERRO É? A GENTE CANSA SABIA?

**Mia:** O que estão fazendo aqui?

**Voz 1 e2:** A mamãe mandou a gente aqui para ajudar... (comunicadozinho que a Gordoba faz ta, é que eu não me lembro direito como é mais é aquele em que ela diz que tem que se formarem grupos de 3 pessoas).

**Hao:** E então Mia vai ficar no meu grupo?

**Mia:** Nem pensar eu já tenho meu grupo.

**Hao:** E quem seria?

**Mia:** seriam elas. (apontando para as duas meninas que haviam acabado de chegar correndo) Minhas irmãs Hill e Cary.

**Hao:** Ótimo que seja. (sai com sua "turma")

**Mia:** Vamos.

**Hill e Cary:** Ta.

**Yoh:** (que ate agora assistia tudo calado) Vocês entenderam alguma coisa?

**Todos:** Não.

**Anna: **E então vocês têm que formar grupos de três. Como vai ficar?

**Ryu:** Eu vou ficar com o meu patrão.

**Fausto:** Eu vou ser o futuro medico da Pousada Funbari então eu também vou ficar com o Yoh.

**Ren:** Ótimo então eu fico com essa dupla de idiotas (eu não me lembro bem o que ele diz então se estiver errado me corrijam, por favor).

**Chocolove:** Quem você esta chamando de idiotas.

**Horo-Horo:** QUEM DISSE QUE A GENTE QUER FICAR COM VOCE?

**Manta:** Foi bem fácil.

(do outro lado em cima de uma arvore)

**Cary:** Então é ele o novo descendente dos Asakura?

**Mia:** Sim.

**Hill:** Parece que você vai ter trabalho, pois ele é bem fraco.

**Mia:** Em força ele realmente é, mas o espírito desse garoto é forte.

**Cary:** Aquele samurai me perece bem fraco.

**Mia:** Não falo do espírito protetor e sim do espírito de luta e perseverança desse menino, ele não nega em nenhum ponto ser um dos Asakura.

**Hill:** Para mim ele ainda parece ser bem fraco.

**Cary:** Se você quiser, nós o treinamos.

**Mia:** NÃO. Ele tem que aprender sozinho.

**Hill:** Mais se for assim você vai ter que cometer o mesmo erro de 500 anos atrás.

**Mia:** Não importa. Afinal um velho sábio um dia me disse: Dê tempo ao tempo.

**Cary:** Fala isso só porque eu queria acabar com ele.

**Mia:** Continua encrenqueira e doida por lutas não é?

**Cary:** Não sou encrenqueira! Só não levo recados pra casa.

**Mia e Hill: **

mudando de cenário

(gente na realidade é agora que tudo começa, porque ali só foi uma pequena introdução da Mia. Bem agora eu não vou botar o numero dos epis. Porque vão ser como se tivessem sido epis. cortados mais se por um acaso eu resolva introduzir os personagens Mia, Hill e Cary em algum epi. Eu vou botar o numero ta?).

**Onde tudo realmente começou.**

**Hill: **Relaxa Mia.

**Cary:** Mais eu avisei.

**Hill:** Se você ficar assim só vai piorar a situação.

**Cary:** Você não me escutou porque não quis.

**Hill:** Tenta relaxar e se você precisar desabafar pode contar comigo.

**Cary:** Eu realmente não gosto de ser chata mais eu vou repetir. EU AVISEI, EU AVISEI.

**Mia:** JÁ CHEGA! EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS CALADAS AS DUAS.

**Hill:** Mais nós só estamos tentando ajudar.

**Cary:** Você só esta assim porque sabe que eu estou certa.

**Mia:** Eu não preciso da sua ajuda Hill, e você quer parar de encher meu saco Cary? Não to nem aí se você avisou e eu não escutei.

De repente elas escutam o barulho de uma explosão. E Mia sai correndo para a floresta.

**Mia-pensando:** Se aquele filho-da-mãe estiver fazendo algo eu juro que acabo com a raça dele sem do nem piedade.

Porem quando ela chega lá o que ela encontra é o grupo dos Ren's treinando.

**Horo-Horo:** Aí calma Ren disse jeito você vai destruir a floresta.

**Chocolove:** É cara pega mais leve.

**Ren:** Seus idiotas vocês são uns molengas mesmo.

**Mia:** Eu não acredito. Corri ate aqui só para ver um bando de inúteis brigando poupe-me.

**Hill:** (chegando morta de cansada) Nossa você podia correr um pouquinho mais de vagar né mana?

**Cary:** E aí o que ouve? Diz-me quem é que esta destruindo pra eu ajudar quer dizer pra eu matar, quero dizer pra eu dar uma lição, é, é isso para eu dar uma lição.

**Mia:** Ninguém esta destruindo nada sua destroiazinha. Só são esses idiotas me dando um susto.

**Hill:** Eu ainda não entendi porque você adora destruir as coisas Cary.

**Cary:** Eu não gosto de destruir as coisas, são vocês que tem essa mania de dizer que eu gosto.

**Ren:** O que vocês estão fazendo aqui, e afinal quem são essas duas?

**Mia:** Essas são minhas irmãs Hilary e Caroline.

**Hill:** Mais pode me chamar de Hill.

**Cary:** E me chamem de Cary se não quiserem morrer.

**Ren:** Como se alguma de vocês pudesse me matar.

**Cary:** Que vê se eu não posso?

**Mia:** Pare Cary, já chega de briga.

**Cary:** Estraga prazeres, vai perturba o seu querido Hao-kun vai.

**Mia:** O QUE VOCE DISSE?

**Hill:** Cary peça desculpas.

**Cary:** Eu não ela que se entenda com aquele...

**Hill:** Cary!

**Mia:** Eu vou embora daqui isso sim. (sumindo)

**Hill:** espera Mia. Aí ta vendo o que você fez?

**Cary:** Eu não to nem aí.

**Hill:** Aff... (virando para os garotos) Estão vendo o que eu tenho que agüentar? Pera. Para tudo. Aí que fofo!(apertando as bochechas de Ren) Como ele é fofinho!

**Ren:** O-O que você esta fazendo?

**Hill:** Você é muito fofo. Ate parece um daqueles bonequinhos fofinhos que agente aperta um bocado.

**Ren:** (mais vermelho que um tomate) Será... Será... SERA QUE DAVA PARA PARAR COM ISSO?

**Hill:** Ah me desculpe.

**Horo-Horo:** Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. O Ren ta todo vermelho.

**Hill:** Por quê? Esta com febre? (colocando a mão na testa de Ren)

**Cary:** Hehehehehehehehehehe acho que não Hill.

**Hill:** Mais então por que ta vermelho.

**Ren:** EU NÃO ESTOU VERMELHO!

**Chocolove:** Ta sim cara.

**Ren:** Ora seus idiotas voltem já para o treino!

**Cary:** Vem Hill não vamos atrapalhar-los. Ah mais uma coisa se forem destruir alguma coisa ME CHAMEM .

**Garotos:** " ta!...

**Mia:** Mais eu lhe avisei, se você quiser eu lhe ajudo. Hum como se eu precisasse de ajuda. Ele é que saiu perdendo.

**Hao:** (aparecendo do nada em cima de uma das arvores) Quem saiu o que?

**Mia:** Você ta aí é? Vem cá por que não me deixa em paz?

**Hao:** Talvez porque você não saiba viver em paz.

**Mia:** Com você na minha cola não consigo mesmo.

**Hao:** Vai me dizer que não gostou do meu presente.

**Mia:** Aquilo não é um presente é um desacato. Se acha que vou fazer o que você quer...

**Hao:** (pulando da arvore e ficando na frente dela) E quem disse que eu quero?

**Mia:** Acho que deixou aquilo bem claro no seu "presente".

**Hao:** (pegando o rosto dela com sua mão) Ora minha querida Mia porque insiste de cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes?

**Mia:** Talvez por que eu sou a única que possa cometer esse erro.

**Hao:** Não se acha especial de mais não?(cada vez com seu rosto mais perto do dela)

**Mia:** Sou o que posso ser.

**Hao:** Então porque resiste tem medo de se machucar?

**Mia:** Não tenho medo de outra coisa.

**Hao:** (com os lábios quase colados aos dela) Alguma vez já lhe machuquei?

**Mia:** Só meu coração.

**Hao:** Então qual seria essa outra coisa a qual você tem medo?

**Mia-pensando:** De lhe machucar. (deixando escorrer uma lagrima)

**Hao:** (limpando a lagrima que escorria sobre sua face) Acho que acabei de ver a mascara cair.

**Mia:** (virando o rosto) Infelizmente tem outra por baixo.

**Hao:** Não tem problema eu também retiro esta.

**Mia:** Será que não entende?

**Hao:** Não, eu realmente não entendo o porquê desse jogo de mascaras. Seria porque você tem medo de não resistir?

**Mia:** Está errado novamente.

**Hao:** Não estaria se me dissesse o porquê correto.

**Mia:** (voltando seu rosto para o dele novamente) Porque tenho medo de lhe machucar.

**Hao:** Hum. (afastando-se) se não quer me dizer a verdade não diga só não venha me implorar quando for sua vez de morrer.

**Mia:** Você só quer ouvir o que você quer. Então não me culpe quando eu cometer o mesmo crime pela segunda vez.

**Hao:** Ótimo (sumindo)

**Mia:** Por que você tem essa ambição tão cruel Hao. Por quê?

Uma lagrima é derramada

**Mia-pensamento:** Por que é tão difícil para você entender?

A segunda, a terceira.

**Mia-pensando:** Por que é tão difícil para você compreender que eu ainda te amo.

E assim se sucede um derrame interminável de lagrimas ate que...

**Voz:** Por que esta chorando?

**Mia:** Yoh?

**Yoh:** Não devia chorar acho que o sorriso ficaria bem mais bonito no seu rosto.

Flash back.

Mia Kioyama 5 anos de idade.

**Mia:** Buaaaaaaaaaaa, eu machuquei meu joelho T.T

Hao Asakura 6 anos de idade

**Hao:** Por que choras?

**Mia:** Snif, snif é porque eu machuquei meu joelho e esta doendo muito.

**Hao:** Não deveria chorar, o sorriso fica melhor no rosto das meninas.

Fim do flash

**Mia:** Yoh...

**Yoh:** Tome (mostrando um lenço).

**Mia:** O - obrigada.

Flash back

**Hao:** Tome (mostrando um lenço) pode assuar o seu nariz.

**Mia:** Bligada.

Fim do flash

**Yoh:** Ta tudo bem?

**Mia:** Ahn? O que? Ah claro esta tudo bem é só que essa cena me pareceu tão familiar!

**Yoh:** Que cena?

**Mia:** Nada esquece.

**Yoh:** Mais por que você estava chorando?

**Mia:** Não foi nada só besteira minha.

**Yoh:** Se fosse besteira você não estaria chorando.

**Mia:** Não foi nada já disse.

**Yoh:** Agora eu tenho certeza que você é parente da Anna.

**Mia:** Anna... Ela é sua noiva não é?

**Yoh:** É, é sim por quê?

**Mia:** Prometa-me uma coisa Yoh.

**Yoh:** Ta mais o que?

**Mia:** Jamais desconfie dela. A desconfiança pode acabar com o mais unido casal e é a pior coisa que existe no mundo. Uma pessoa sem confiança é uma pessoa sem vida e sem amigos.

**Yoh:** Ta certo mais por que você fala para eu lhe prometer isso?

**Mia:** Por que a vida é cheia de truques e se você cair em um deles lembre dessa promessa que você me fez.

**Yoh:** Ta. Mais você ainda não me contou o motivo do seu choro.

**Mia:** Por favor, esqueça que você me viu chorando, foi somente um momento de fraqueza, um momento que eu não posso mais ter enquanto não cumprir meu dever. Ate mais. (dito isso vai embora)

**Hill e Cary:** MIAAAAAAAAA. ONDE VOCE ESTA? MI... Hei garoto.

**Yoh:** Eu?

**Hill:** É.

**Cary:** Você por um acaso viu uma menina de cabelos longos e pretos, com olhos azuis?

**Hill:** Épor acaso voceviu?

**Yoh:** Se vocês estiverem falando da Mia vi sim.

**Cary:** Você a conhece?

**Hill:** Pera aí agora me lembrei você é o herdeiro da família Asakura.

**Cary:** É mesmo. Eu lhe desafio para uma luta.

**Yoh:** O QUE?

**Hill:** Cary depois você brinca com o herdeiro dos Asakura agora a gente tem que achar a Mia antes que ela se encontre com o Hao.

**Cary:** Por mim ela pode se encontrar eu disse que ela só ia sofrer se viesse para cá mais ela não quis me escutar

**Yoh:** Então era por isso que ela tava chorando.

**Hill:** O QUE? ELA TAVA CHORANDO?

**Cary:** Também depois daquele "presente".

**Yoh:** Presente? Que presente?

**Hill:** Cary!

**Cary:** Ah deixa o garoto saber. É que ontem à noite...

Flash back

**Mia:** Um que delicia Hill! Eu já estava com saudades da sua comida.

**Hill:** Valeu Mia.

**Cary:** Ah nem tava tão bom assim.

**Hill:** O QUE VOCE DISSE?

**Hao** (aparecendo do nada): Boa noite.

**Mia:** O que quer aqui Asakura?

**Hao:** É um prazer reve-la também Mia.

**Mia:** O prazer é todo seu.

**Hao:** Apesar do seu desprezo eu vim aqui para lhe entregar isso (jogando um pacote para ela)

**Mia:** O que é isto?

**Hao:** Abra e saberá. Ate mais.

**Mia** (abrindo o pacote): Ate mais? ATE NUNCA.

**Hill:** O que tem aí Mia?

**Mia:** Isso.

Neste instante Mia mostra a suas irmãs uma foto dela de 500 anos atrás e no verso tinha escrito "_só para você se lembra do tempo que você me pertencia, ou pelo ao menos era o que eu achava"_.

**Hill:** O que?

**Cary:** Que atrevido.

**Hill:** Não entendi! O que tem de mais?

**Mia:** Aquele atrevido agora resolveu apelar para a tática suja? Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que eu não trai ele? Aquele, aquele, infantil, bobo, idiota, cabeça dura, insurpotavel, imbecil, (PI, PI, PI, PI, PI gente eu cortei os palavrões porque isso é uma fic de respeito).

Fim do flash

**Hill:** e foi isso que aconteceu.

**Yoh:** Eu não entendi. A Mia e o Hao soa noivos ou namorados ou algo do tipo?

**Cary:** Aí sua anta a Mia e o Hao foram noivos há 500 anos atrás, foi ela que matou o Hao!

**Yoh:** O QUE?

**Hill:** Umhum, umhum verdade nossa irmã é a reencarnação de uma shaman muito poderosa no passado.

**Yoh:** Uao! Que demais!

**Cary:** Hill esse daí pirou de vez.

**Hill:** Realmente.

**Voz:** YOHHHHHHHH.

**Yoh:** Aí não! Eu me esqueci que eu to fugindo do treino da Anna. T.T

Em outro canto

**Anna:** Asakura Yoh apareça agora!

De repente ela esbarra em uma pessoa.

**Voz e Anna:** Escuta aqui você não olha por onde anda não? Foi você que esbarrou em mim! Que seja.

**Anna:** Espera aí você é aquela garota que quase matou o Yoh. Como é mesmo seu nome? É May...não é Amy...

**Voz:** É Mia.¬¬ E você é aquela garota atirada que estava se engraçado para cima do Hao-kun.

**Anna:** Não estava nada seu "querido" Hao-kun é que estava praticamente me implorando pra ser a Rainha Shaman, mal ele sabe que eu já vou ser.

**Mia:** Ah é? E de quem?

**Anna:** Do MEU Yoh é lógico.

**Mia:** Então você é a Anna? Pelo que eu me lembre eles disseram que essa Anna era uma Kioyama também mais você me parece ser muito fraca para ser uma Kioyama. Aí, aí deve ser da parte da família que migrou para o Japão só não sabia que ainda existiam shamans por parte daqueles descrentes.

**Anna:** Quem você esta chamando de fraca?(mostrando os demônios)

**Mia:** Então você esta com pré-morte e pos-morte? Ja foi um presentinho de Asakura?

**Anna:** O que voce quer dizer com isso?

**Mia:** É muito tola mesmo. Nao sei como foi escolhida para ser a futura esposa do descendente mais novo

**Anna:** o que voce quer dizer com isso?

**Mia:** Eu? Nada. So que a 500 anos atraz a celeçao era mais rigorosa.

**Anna:** Como voce se atreve?

**Mia:** Quer um conselho? Nao aceite presentes de Hao Asakura, pois voce sempre esta em desvantagem.

**Anna:** Para a sua informaçao eu dominei os demonios, nao foi nenhum presente de Hao Asakura

**Mia:** É o que voce pensa.

**Anna:** Como?

**Mia:** Voce realmente acha que ele iria deixar voce ficar com os dois mais leais servos dele? Os espiritos dos demonios infernais que ele dominou e ficou para ele ao invez de devolvelos a seu devido lugar?

**Anna:** Escute aqui...

**Mia:** Nao escute aqui voce! Hao Asakura infelismente nao é alguem que se possa confiar, (entristecendo) e eu sei disso mais do que ninguem.

**Anna:** Pense como for. Se acha que Hao Asakura os deu para mim, continue no caminho assim voce chega lá. Nao vou ficar escutando uma conversa de uma subordinada revoltada

Slapt(gente isso é um tapa ta?)

**Mia:** Nunca mais abra a boca para dizer asneiras intendeu? Eu nao sou nem nunca vou ser subordinada de alguem. Principalmente alguem como Hao Asakura.(indo embora)

**Anna:** Espere.

**Mia:** (parando de andar sem olhar para traz) O que foi?

**Anna:** Desculpe-me.

**Mia:** Ahn?

**Anna:** Nao sabia que era tao apaixonada por ele.

**Mia:** O QUE? FIA VOCE TA FICANDO DOIDA PORQUE HAO ASAKURA PRA MIM E MERDA É A MESMA COISA.

**Anna:** Hum.

**Mia:** Nao espera. Eu posso ate estar "apaixonada" pelo Hao mais nao tanto quanto voce esta pelo descendente dos Asakura.

**Anna:** O-o que? Nao sei do que esta falando.

**Mia:** Ah voce sabe sim. Nao tente esconder isso.(abaixando a cabeça) Aproveite pois seu amor é possivel e voce nao tem obrigaçao nenhuma com ele só faz o que voce quizer fazer.

**Anna:** Como? Por que diz isso?

**Mia:** Eu tenho uma obrigaçao nesse mundo, uma obrigaçao que nao gostaria de ter que cumprir. A obrigaçao de cometer o mesmo erro pela segunda vez. A Obrigaçao de matar Hao Asakura.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hill:** (tomando sorvete) Ah q bom. ummmmmmmmmmm. EH MT GOSTOSO!

**Mia:** " Eu sei q é Hill menos ta?

**Cary:** Isso é uma besteira eu queria era estar lutando

**Mia:** (enfiando um sorvete na boca dela) Come e não reclama.

**Cary:** Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

**Mia e Hill:** Que foi?

**Cary:** ISSO É MUITO BOM!(devorando tudo em uma mordida só) EU QUERO MAIS.

**Hill:** EU TAMBEM!

**Mia:** Acalmem-se parecem duas crianças

**Cary e Hill: **HAI!

**Mia:** Tomem vão comprar eu espero aqui.

**Hill:** Você não quer outro?

**Mia:** Ta brincando né? Eu nem acabei esse.

**Cary:** Bom com isso eu compro outro para mim.

**Hill:** E eu como fico (acompanhado Cary em direção a sorveteria) (gente se eu esqueci de dizer elas estavam sentadas naqueles banquinhos em frente à fonte ta?).

**Cary:** Ah se vira. (as duas já longe)

**Mia:** Aff paz e sossego ate que enfim. O que vou fazer agora? Aí aí esta me dando uma vontade de lutar. Já tem tempo que estamos parados né vento?(neste instante um pássaro transparente pousa no ombro dela) Eu gostaria de lutar um pouco, mais com as minhas irmãs não da. Elas ainda são muito fracas. Aff Quero dizer, fracas elas não são mais elas também não são tão fortes. Ah tanto tempo não temos um bom desafio não é (acariciando a cabeça do pássaro em seu ombro) Nossa ultima luta foi uma decepção. Só serviu para me mostrar que o descendente dos Asakura Ainda não esta forte. Falando nisso ele tem uma noiva bem chata né? Muito arrogante aquela menina, pelo ao menos se ela tivesse mais força eu entendera mais fraca daquele jeito não dá ibope. Falar em fraqueza me faz ter más lembranças. Faz-me lembra de uma palavra que já deveria ter sido extinta do meu dicionário.

**Voz:** E que palavra seria essa?

**Mia:** Ah ta na cara que é liberdade.

**Voz:** e porque liberdade deveria ter sido extinta do seu dicionário?

**Mia:** Por que eu nunca vou ser livre, e realmente acho que essa historia de ser livre para poder viver é besteira. Por isso que... Hei pera aí quem é... O que você faz aqui?

**Yoh:** Oi.

**Mia:** Falei no diabo ele apareceu. Incrível não?

**Yoh:** Ahn? Eu sou mau?

**Mia:** Não mais vai me obrigar a cometer um erro pela segunda vez.

**Yoh:** Ahn?

**Mia:** Esqueça Asakura você é muito devagar quase parando.

**Yoh:** Devagar quase parando?

**Mia:** quer dizer que você é muito lento.

**Yoh:** Ah ta.

**Mia:** (depois de algum tempo calada) Yoh. Você quer tentar novamente?

**Yoh:** Tentar o que?

**Mia:** Vencer-me, o que mais seria? ¬¬

**Yoh:** N-nada.

**Mia:** Meninos. Ate os mais avoados tem pensamentos negativos.

**Yoh:** Eu não tive um pensamento negativo!

**Mia:** Já, já eu acredito nisso ta? Vamos?

**Yoh:** Dessa vez você tenta maneirar.

**Mia:** Tudo bem. Mias aí não vai ser um teste e sim um treino.

**Yoh:** que é bem melhor porque no treino você não me mata!

**Mia:** (com cara de perversa) Quem disse?

**Yoh:** Aí.

Eles vão seguindo ate a floresta para lutarem sem interrupções mais antes Mia deixa um bilhetinho para Hill e Cary dizendo que foi lutar

**Hill:** Mia chegamos e a Cary gastou todo o seu dinheiro em 100 sorvetes

**Cary:** Dedo duro

**Hill:** Hehehehehehehehe. quem mandou você não me subornar?

**Cary:** Eu bem que tentei só que você é muito lerda pra escolher 50 sabores diferentes.

**Hill:** Não sou nada.

**Cary:** que bilhete é esse?

**Hill:** Deixa-me ler. Humhum. "_Caras_ _irmãs doidas e abirobadas que eu odeio de paixão fui lutar com o descendente dos Asakura não me esperem porque eu volto tarde. Ah sim e Cary se você quiser matar a sua vontade de lutar devolve os no mínimo 100 picolés que você comprou o meu dinheiro e vem para a floresta. Fui..."_

**Cary:** Ah o que eu faço agora? Vou lutar ou como os picolés? Vou lutar ou como os picolés? Ah isso é muito complicado!

**Hill:** Porque você não come tudo de uma vez e vai lutar?

**Cary:** É isso que eu vou fazer (engolido tudo de uma vez) Aí que dor de cabeça!

**Hill:** Olha tem um PS da Mia. Deixa-me ler. "_Ps: Cary não coma tudo de uma vez se não você vai ficar com dor de cabeça e caso tenha feito isso. Hehehehehe eu bem que avisei."_

**Cary:** Hill Eu vou te matar!

**Hill:** Não é melhor correr e pegar a luta?

**Cary:** A luta (sai correndo)

**Hill:** Eu me livro de muitas desse jeito.

**Mia:** E então Yoh esta pronto?

**Yoh:** Sim.

**Mia:** Otimo. espírito da Terra vinde a mim em forma de espada!

**Yoh:** Espada?

**Mia:** É que eu tenho que especificar se ao ele incorpora.

**Yoh:** Ah ta. Amidamaru incorporar harussame e futisunamitama.

E estão prontos para começar, Mia com uma espada marrom (estilo aquela do Hao quando ele luta com o Yoh) bem grande e Yoh usando o espírito da espada.

**Mia:** um,2,3 e...

**Cary:** Oie!

**Mia:** O que você ta fazendo aqui?

**Cary:** Você não disse que se eu quisesse lutar eu viesse ate aqui?

**Mia:** É mais eu achava que você ia preferir comer os sorvetes

**Hill:** (aparecendo do nada) mais ela comeu. Hihihihihi ela comeu tudo de uma vez.

**Mia:** E não ficou com dor-de-cabeça?

**Hill:** Hahahaha, essa é a parte boa ficou sim.

**Mia**: Eu tenho que admitir que às vezes você me da medo Hill "

**Cary:** Mais e aí não vamos lutar não? E olha aí é o descendente dos Asakura.

**Yoh:** Oi.

**Hill:** Oie! Tudo bem com você?

**Yoh:** Ahn sim '

**Hill:** Que bom. É que sabe a gente prefere matar as pessoas com boa saúde!

**Yoh:** É O QUE?

**Mia:** Hill. ¬¬

**Hill:** Hehehehehe é só brincadeira.

**Cary:** Mais e então a gente vai lutar ou não?

**Mia:** Aff. Eu ia lutar mais já que você esta aqui vamos ver se o Yoh chegou pelo ao menos ao seu nível.

**Cary:** TA ME CHAMANDO DE FRACA É FIA?

**Hill:** Que é isso ela disse que quer ver se ele já esta forte como você.

**Cary:** A ta.

**Mia:** E então fia vai lutar ou não com ele?

**Cary:** Com prazer. De repente uma grande energia vai saindo de Cary, ela vai aumentando, aumentando,aumentando e de repente dessa energia sai... Uma abelha.

**Yoh:** OQUE VOCE FEZ ESSE MENDO TODO PRA SAIR UMA ABELHA?

**Lila **(ou narradora tanto faz): Fio luta e não reclama não se não vou botar você nessa lutar de vestido da época da Cabral, e todo cor de rosa.

**Cary:** AH QUE COISA MAIS PATY!

**Lila:** Fica na tua aí também viu fia se não quem vai pagar o pato é você. Agora QUEREM FAZER O FAVOR DE CONTINUAR LENDO SUAS FALAS?

Cary: Ah ta bem só não se estressa não. Onde é que eu tava mesmo? Ah sim Bella (é o nome da abelha) incorporar modo tiro.

**Yoh:** Amidamaru incorporar Harussame e fut... hei eu já estou com a espada! 'foi mal.

De repente mal ele acaba de falar e um objeto parecendo uma estaca quase acerta seu pescoço.

**Yoh:** Hei o que é isso? Já começou.Que historia é essa de estaca? Seu espírito não é uma abelha?

**Mia:** (que só assistia sentada em uma pedra junto com Hill) Tenha cuidado Asakura, isso não são estacas e sim ferrões. Se a ponta de algum deles tocar na sua pele, mesmo que seja de raspão, você ficará com a parte que foi tocada imobilizada.

**Yoh:** O QUE E VOCE DEICHA SUA IRMÃ BRINCAR COM ISSO?

**Cary:** Isso não é uma brincadeira. Hoje eu faço da sua noiva um viúva prematura.

Ela sai correndo em direção a Yoh que também avança com a espada, ela lança mais ferroes porem ele os desvia com a espada. Novamente os dois se encontram e a uma colisão de ataques. Porem dessa vez com o choque eles voaram longe cada um batendo em uma arvore, Yoh cai no chão com tudo porem Cary cai em pé. Ela aproveita a chance e começa a atirar mais ferrões em Yoh porem este consegue se desviar, não de todos mais de maioria. Um conseguiu arranhar sua perna esquerda e outro seu braço direito, ele praticamente não conseguia se mover e Cary aproveitando isso ia partir para a luta corpo a corpo porem antes que pudesse encostar nele...

**Mia:** Cary cuidado!

**Cary:** O que? Merda!

Cary foi atingida por traz por uma forte energia, só não foi mais fatal pois Mia invocou o espírito do Vento e criou um escudo para esta.

**Hill:** Mais o que foi isso?

**Mia:** Tenho que ir. Hill cuide de Cary e ajude Yoh com a imobilização. Depois isso vá para o Hotel com Cary. Yoh não faça nenhum movimento pois isso só vai fazer o veneno correr se espalhar pelo seu corpo.

**Yoh:** VENENO? VOCE NAO HAVIA DITO QUE ISSO ERA VENENO!

**Mia:** É um veneno porem é inofensivo, só faz você ficar imóvel porem não é fatal não se preocupe. Fui...

**Hill:** Mia espera... Não adianta ela já foi?

**Yoh:** Faz idéia do que foi aquilo?

**Hill:** Aquilo foi seu irmão.

**Mia:** (pensamento) Idiota deixa eu te encontrar. A mais você vai me pagar, seu lesado Quase matou a minha irmã.

De repente ela sente algo vindo em sua direção.

**Mia:** Merda. Vento.(asas surgem em suas costas.) Quer me matar é fio?

**Hao:** (surgindo da fumaça que havia se formado, andando calmamente) Só queria lhe testar.

**Mia:** (indo pra cima deste e lhe acertando um tapa) QUASE MATOU MINHA IRMÃ.

**Hao:** (segurando a mão desta depois de receber os tava, e puxando-a para mais perto) Esta quase fez o mesmo com a minha outra metade. Quer dizer que já foste visitar Yoh e não e avisou? Por quê?(Fingindo esta interessado)

**Mia:** Primeiro porque não lhe devo satisfações e segundo porque se você realmente quisesse saber já teria sabido a muito tempo.

**Hao:** Está tão arisca comigo. O que eu lhe fiz?

**Mia:** Nada A NAO SER TENTAR MATAR A MINHA IRMÃ!

**Hao**: se foi por isso peço desculpas, porém eu já sabia que ia salva-la e se ela se machucou é porque está a ficar muito fraca e lenta não?

**Mia:** Vou lhe mostra quem é fraca e lenta.(Já se preparando para atacar.)

**Hao:** Oh não vamos lutar afinal nós dois já sabemos o resultado não?

**Mia:** Sei. e o resultado é a minha vitória.

**Hao:** Faz-me rir Mia. Você sabe muito bem que não tem a mínima chance contra mim.

**Mia:** O que?

Flash back

China 500 anos atrás

**Mia Kyoyama **15 anos, sacerdotisa, itako e shaman de alta categoria formada em seu treinamento

**Hao Asakura **16 anos shaman de alta categoria.

Encontro inesperado, ele dominou os demônios infernais, ela esta ali para manda-los (os demônios) para o inferno que era seu lugar. Resultado briga.

**Hao:** Então é a famosa sacerdotisa chinesa que todos falam.

**Mia:** E você o shaman que livrou o povo daquelas criaturas.

**Hao:** Aparenta-me ser muito nova ainda. Não deveria estar em casa estudando minha criança?

**Mia:** Esta enganado ao meu respeito meu senhor, sou uma shaman de alta categoria e estou aqui com a missão de devolver estes demônios ao inferno que é o seu lugar.

**Hao:** E se eu não quiser devolve-los o que a senhorita faria?

**Mia:** Aí o meu destino me diz que eu devo toma-los do senhor.

**Hao:** Se é assim acho que deveria começar a tentar não?

**Mia:** Não tentarei, eu o farei

**Hao:** Perfeito.

**Mia:** (fazendo aqueles movimentos com as mãos) Só não asseguro ao senhor que não o machucarei para isso.

**Hao:** Duvido que faça isso.

A luta começa. ele a atacando com todos seus golpes possíveis mais sem usar o espírito de fogo, ela tentando se defender e ao mesmo tempo atacar. Ele a atinge, ela se machuca mais não desiste. Ela continua tentando e consegue atingi-lo. Nenhum desiste e ele a vence.

**Hao:** (ajudando-a se levantar) Ainda tem treinar mais senhorita.

**Mia:** Deve-me um kymono novo meu senhor.

**Hao:** Faz muito tempo não minha criança?

**Mia:** Sim meu amigo, depois que vim para cá para realizar meu treinamento não o vi mais.

**Hao:** Você cresceu bastante.

**Mia:** (abraçando-o) Senti saudades meu amigo.

**Hao:** (retribuindo o abraço) Como tem passado?

**Mia:** Bem, quero dizer agora que reencontrei meu salvador.

Fim do Flash

**Hao:** Lembra da nossa luta de reencontro?

**Mia:** (pensativa) Hai.

**Hao:** E do porque você me chamou de salvador?

**Mia:** Hai.

Flash Back

Japão 500 anos atrás

**Mia Kyoyama** 3 anos de idade.

**Hao Asakura **4 anos de idade.

Incêndio mata família de nobres que viajou para o Japão para tentar unir a família novamente.

**Mia:** snif...snif...buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (gente ta meio tosco mais imaginem um choro mais triste ta?)

**Hao:** O que faz num lugar como este.

**Mia:** Eu... os meus pais... Eu estou com medo.

**Hao:** O que aconteceu?

**Mia:** Eu estou com medo.

**Hao:** Pode fazer o favor de me explicar o que aconteceu?

**Mia:** EU ESTOU COM MEDO, BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

**Hao:** (abraçado-a) Não fique com medo eu vou te ajudar mais só vou poder fazer isso se me contar o que aconteceu.

**Mia:** A casa onde meu papai e minha mamãe estavam pegou fogo. Eu quero meu papai e minha mamãe!

**Hao:** Não se preocupe eu também não tenho papai nem mamãe, mais eu vou te ajudar. Você esta com fome?(oferecendo um pedaço de pão com queijo)

**Mia:** Bligada.

**Hao:** Você é uma shaman também.

**Mia:** Eu sou o que?

**Hao:** Você consegue ver os espíritos também não é?

**Mia:** Hai. Mais meus amigos também ficaram na casa. Eu acho que eles também morreram. Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

**Hao:** Se são espíritos eles já estão mortos não podem morrer novamente.

**Mia:** Então onde eles estão.

**Hao:** Devem ter voltado para o alem.

**Mia:** Mais eles estão bem?

**Hao:** Hai.

**Mia:** E meu papai e minha mamãe? Estão lá no céu também?

**Hao:** Provavelmente sim.

**Mia:** Mais eles também estão bem?

**Hao:** Acho que sim.

**Mia:** Que bom . Mais e eu? O que eu vou fazer? Eu não quero ter outro papai e mamãe! Não eu não quero aquela mulher queira me levar embora mais eu não quero ir.

**Hao:** Não se preocupe eu vou cuidar de você.

**Mia:** Mas você não é muito pequeno? Acho que tem a minha idade.

**Hao:** Mas eu cuido de mim mesmo. Eu acho que também posso cuidar de você.

**Mia:** Serio?

**Hao:** Hai.

**Mia:** (pulando em seu pescoço) Arigatou!

**Hao:** (corando) N-nao tem de que.

**Mia:** Como é seu nome mesmo? Você não me disse.

**Hao:** Meu nome é Hao, Hao Asakura.

Fim do flash

**Mia:** Você me ajudou quando meus pais morreram, depois me ajudou a treinar e quando eu já estava com idade o suficiente para me cuidar sozinha (10 anos) eu voltei para a China.

**Hao:** Acho que mereço um pouco de respeito e admiração não?

**Mia:** Há 500 anos atrás sim. Agora? Não. Principalmente quando tenta matar minha irmã!

**Hao:** Já lhe pedi desculpas.

**Mia:** Quando suas desculpas me convencerem me interne porque estarei doida.

**Hao:** Você faz uma idéia tão negativa de mim.

**Mia:** Quer parar de ser cínico? Eu odeio quando faz isso.

**Hao:** Tudo bem

**Mia:** Odeio esse seu jeito de "eu sou legal você é que não percebe isso" ¬¬

**Hao:** Porque minha querida (aproximando-se dela)

**Mia:** Nem venha. Quer saber eu vim aqui só pra lhe dar uma bronca e como já fiz isso eu vou...

Ela não termina a frase pois quando estava a se virar para ir embora Hao a puxa de volta dando um beijo em sua boca. Mia fica estática nunca esperaria isso. Quando passa sua surpresa e ela percebe finalmente o que esta acontecendo ele tentar se separar porem a única coisa que Hao faz é aprofundar mais o beijo e puxa-la mais para se. Ela tenta tanto se livrar, que acaba por desistir de resistir e se deixa levar retribuindo o beijo. No começo era um simples "selinho" porem foi aprofundando como um longo beijo apaixonado, porem o que era para ser somente um beijo sem valor acaba se tornado um beijo cheio de desejo e sentimento, ate que acaba.

Oie gente! Bem aí esta mais um cap. de Historias que nunca se vão. Eu ate que gostei de escrever esse cap. eu achei ele legal ao contrario dos outros que eu não achei tão bons.

Eu quero agradecer a **Sophie Asakura **muito obrigada por ler e comentar. E esta aí o beijo da Mia e do Hao que você tanto queria. Hehehehe. Bem gostaria de agradecer a P.A.M. Bem respondendo as suas perguntas eu achei que tinha deixado bem claro como eram os espíritos da Terra, Água, e Ar bem mesmo assim eu vou voltar a explicar eles são iguais ao espírito de fogo menos o do Ar (ou Vento) que é uma grande ave parecida com aquelas do grande espírito, umas 10 vezes maior mais parecida, se bem que nesse capitulo ela aparece pequena que é para poder pousar no ombro da Mia. Quanto a historia da pintura e não fotografia eu botei fotografia pois fica mais no contexto, e isso é uma fic. Não precisa ser exatamente seguida de datas corretas né? E novamente quanto a nacionalidade da Mia a ela e as irmãs são chinesas natas, a 500 anos atrás ela também nasceu chinesa, e sim ela é parente da Anna mais uma parente bem distante. Respondidas as perguntas eu vou me despedir e plix comentem vocês não imaginam a minha alegria quando eu vejo uma review.

Bjux

Xau.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hill:** Conta-me...

**Mia:** não.

**Hill:** Por quê?

**Mia:** Não estou com vontade.

**Hill:** Por favor.

**Mia:** QUER FAZER O FAVOR DE CALAR A BOCA?

**Hill:** Mais...

**Cary:** Deixa de encher o saco da menina o cara de jumenta.

**Hill:** Mia olha do que ela me chamou.

**Mia:** Querem fazer o favor de calar a boca. Minha cabeça ta latejando.

**Cary:** Só porque teve outro encontro com o Hao?

**Mia:** Quer saber eu estou seriamente repensando se eu deveria ter te salvado.

**Cary:** Eu poderia ter me salvado sozinha.

**Mia:** Faz-me rir Cary.

**Hill:** Olha!

**Mia e Cary:** O que?

**Hill:** um bar karaokê! Eu quero ir, eu quero ir.

**Cary:** Pois vai e deixa de enche nosso saco.

**Mia:** Aí meu deus O QUE, QUE EU ACEBEI DE PEDIR SUAS... Calma Mia se controle você conseguem já passou 12 anos da sua vida agüentando elas você pode agüentar mais cinco minutos né?

**Cary:** E começou. Hill bora sair daqui porque daqui a pouco ela vai começar a reclamar de se mesma.

**Hill:** Ai que coisa. Hei Mia bora lá no karaokê, a turma do Yoh ta entrando lá. EU QUERO IR APERTAR AS BOCHECHAS DO REN-KUN.

**Cary:** Ela realmente foi adotada.

Mia: Ai meu deus ta bora.

**Cary:** Não acho que eu que fui adotada.

Entrando no bar karaokê.

**Hill:** REN-KUN (pulando no pescoço dele) Há quanto tempo. (apertando as bochechas dele) Continua fofo.

**Mia:** Hill menos bem menos. ¬¬

**Ren:** é-é-é...

**Cary:** Hill sai de cima do menino.

**Hill:** Que? A desculpa

**Ren:** O - obrigado

**Cary:** Negocio de obrigado me deve 100 pratas pela ajuda!

**Todos:** QUE?

**Mia:** Ela esta de brincadeira. Mais o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

**Yoh:** nós viemos fazer um concurso no karaokê!

**Hill:** Que legal eu também quero ir posso?

**Yoh:** Pode sim.

**Manta:** Quem são elas Yoh? Eu conheço esse (apontando pra Mia) mais e essas outras duas?

**Hill:** QUE FOFO. ELE PARECE AQUELES ANÕES DE JARDIM!

**Todos:** (menos Manta) Ahahahahahahahahaha anão de jardim!

**Hill:** Que foi? Eu o acho fofo!

**Mia:** Nada Hill esquece. Elas são minhas irmãs e parceiras de lutar Hill e Cary.

**Ryu:** Que gracinhas acho que a família toda deve ser bonita! (se ajoelhando na frente de Mia, Hill e Cary) Vocês querem ser meu best pleace!

**As três:** Não.

**Ryu:** ç.ç

**Mia:** E então Yoh já se recuperou das picadas?

**Yoh:** Ahn? Ah já sim .

**Mia:** Que bom.

**Anna:** (puxando Yoh para a mesa) Vamos Yoh.

**Chocolove:** E então galera quem é que vai cantar primeiro?

**Hill:** Eu!

**Horo-Horo:** Você já sabe a musica?

**Hill:** Hai! (ela cochicha algo com um homenzinho lá e sobe no palco)

**Manta:** Mais como vai ser julgado?

**Hill:** Que tal por quem bota mais sentimento na musica?

**Horo-Horo:** Boa.

**Yoh:** É fica muito legal!

**Hill:** E entao vamos lá?

**Mia, Cary e Anna:** Pra que essa animação toda?

**Hill:** Deixem de ser bestas só por isso não vou mais cantar quem vai cantar primeiro é a Cary!

**Cary:** Ta.

**Hill: **E você vai cantar essa musica (mostrando uma folha)

**Cary:** Ta.

Ela vai subindo em um palquinho.

**Hill:** E tem que botar sentimento. Tem que dar uma dancinha também!

**Cary:** Ta.

**Hill:** Pro povo qual é a musica!

**Cary:** QUER O FAZER O FAVOR DE PARAR DE ME MANDAR FAZER AS COISAS?

Hill: Ah ta foi mal. "

**Cary:** ¬¬. Bem a musica é... The killer's song.

O ritmo começa e junto com ele Cary começa a cantar também.

**Cary:** I love the killer's song,

The song of underground

I love the killer's song,

The song of underground

I love the killer's song,

The song of underground

I love the killer's song,

The song of. underground

À medida que ela cantava seu corpo entrava no ritmo. Começando com os quadris balançando logo apos o resto do corpo todo.

**Cary:** The king of the night

He feels me with delight

He's sexy and crazy

His song stop and he's mine

He's a deejay in my dreams

He's a king and not a queen

We love each other in the dark and push

Play or stop

(Assuviu)

La la lalala

La la lalala

Lalalala lalala lalalala lalala

La la lalala

La la lalala

Lalalala lalala lalalala lalala

La la lalala

La la lalala

Lalalala lalala lalalala lalala

Todos estavam de bocas abertas como aquela menina conseguia cantar aquela musica de uma forma tão convincente? Parecia ate que a musica foi escrita por ela.

**Cary:** I love the killer's song,

The song of underground

I love the killer's song,

The song of underground

I love the killer's song,

The song of underground

I love the killer's song,

The song of underground

The king of the night

He feels me with delight

He's sexy and crazy

His song stop and he's mine

He's a deejay in my dreams

He's a king and not a queen

We love each other in the dark and push

Play or stop

(Assobio)

La la lalala

La la lalala

Lalalala lalala lalalala lalala

La la lalala

La la lalala

Lalalala lalala lalalala lalala

La la lalala

La la lalala

Lalalala lalala lalalala lalala

Ela para de cantar e para de dançar. Daqui a pouco começam... Os aplausos

**Hill:** É Cary! Perfeito (assobio)

**Mia:** Nada mal maninha. Pra uma esquentadinha ate que você cantou bem.

**Yoh:** Quem é o próximo? Pera quem vai julgar?

Asa prateada surgindo do nada com um cartaz de 100.

**Yoh:** Oi Asa prateada será que você poderia julgar?

**Todos:** (com aquela quedinha básica) ¬¬"

**Mia e Anna:** Ele já esta fazendo isso seu bocó!

**Yoh:** Ah ta valeu

**Mia:** e agora quem vai?

**Hill:** Eu! Deixa eu ir, por favor!

**Mia:** Vai logo e para de enrolar!

**Hill:** Ta. (subindo no palco) A só queira dizer que eu vou tentar me esforçar pra botar sentimento nessa musica porque pra falar a verdade eu nunca senti o sentimento que essa musica retrata.

Ela ia começar a cantar quando!

**Hill:** Hei pera aí eu ia me esquecendo! Eu preciso de uma segunda voz para essa musica! Sobe aqui Anna!

Anna: O que? Eu?

Hill: É. Duas Kyoyamas cantando juntas. Não vai ser divertido?

**Anna:** Como você sabe que sou uma Kyoyama?

**Hill:** Muito simples. A Mia me contou.

**Anna:** Ah.

**Hill:** Vem logo e deixa de enrolar

**Anna:** (subindo no palco) Ta.

Yoh: Vai la Anna!

Anna - Corando.

E assim Hill começa.

**Hill:** Catch me as I fall

Say you're here and it's all over now

Speaking to the atmosphere

No ones here and I fall into myself

This truth drives me into madness

I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away

**Hill:** don't turn away

**Anna:** don't give in to the pain

**Hill:** don't try to hide

**Anna:** though they're screaming your name

**Hill:** don't close your eyes

**Anna:** God knows what lies behind them

**Hill:** don't turn off the light

**Anna:** never sleep never die

Quando Anna Começa a cantar todos ficam boquiabertos. Não imaginavam que a menina chata e torturadora chamada Anna tivesse uma voz tão bonita. Quanto a Hill realmente esta estava muito bem. Como ela havia dito a musica não tinha nada a ver com sua personalidade porem esta cantava de um jeito que parecia que sempre viveu naquele sentimento.

**Hill:** I'm frightened by what I see

But somehow I know that there's much more to come

Immobilized By my fear

And soon to be blinded by tears

I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away

If I will it all away

**Hill:** don't turn away

**Anna: **don'tgive in to the pain

**Hill:** don't try to hide

**Anna:** though they're screaming your name

**Hill:** don't close your eyes

**Anna:** God knows what lies behind them

**Hill:** don't turn out the light

**Anna:** never sleep never die

**Anna:** fallen angels at my feet

Whispered voices at my ear

Death before my eyes

Lying next to me I fear

She beckons me shall I give in

Upon my end shall I begin?

Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end

Realmente Anna se sentia daquele jeito. Sua mente por incrível que parecesse estava entrando na musica. A musica toda se parecia com esta. Sempre sentiu aquele sentimento de solidão de vazio e aquela musica retratava tudo. Tinha que admitir estava gostando de cantá-la.

**Hill:** don't turn away

**Anna:** don't give in to the pain

**Hill:** don't try to hide

**Anna:** though they're screaming your name

**Hill:** don't close your eyes

**Anna:** God knows what lies behind them

**Hill:** don't turn out the light

**Anna:** never sleep never die

Nesta ultima estrofe as duas se empolgam entrando completamente na musica.

**Todos:** ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Bis, bis!

**Hill:** VAEU GENTEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

**Anna:** que idiotice - pensamento - Foi bom ter cantado esta musica.

**Mia:** Asa prateada qual foi à nota?

Asa prateada mostrando uma plaqueta onde tinha escrito 9,5

**Asa prateada **- pensamento: A outra foi mais sexy.

**Hill:** O que Tio? Mais a gente foi tão bem. Buaaaaaaa.

Cary: Que patético ¬¬"

Mia: Próximo!

**Ryu**: Eu vou.

**Mia:** (tacando um pedaço de madeira na cabeça dele): Tu agora não Tio.

**Ryu:** TIO? ç.ç

**Mia:** Vamos ver... que tal o Ren.

**Ren:** O QUE?

**Hill:** É! Ren-kun!

**Ren:** DE JEITO NENHUM!

**Mia:** Faça Hill feliz Ren. Ela esta tão triste e ficaria tão alegre se você cantasse!

**Ren:** (corando) N-não.

**Jun:** Vamos Ren cante.

**Todos:** Ren, Ren, Ren...

**Ren:** DEIXEM DE BESTEIRA EU JA DISSE QUE NAO VOU CANTAR!

**Mia:** Ah meu filho se eu encasquetei que quero ver você cantar VOCE VAI CANTAR ENTENDEU?(com os olhos em brasa)

**Ren:** T-ta. (morrendo de medo)

**Mia:** O timo canta essa musica aqui oh. E CANTA COM SENTIMENTO ENTENDEU?

**Ren:** T-ta certo.

Ren estava subindo no palco quando viu a letra!

**Ren:** O QUE? EU NAO CANTO ESSA MUSICA DE JEITO NENHUM!

**Mia:** Vai cantar e vai gostar entendeu bem?

**Yoh:** ela da mais medo que a Anna.

**Manta:** Humhum, humhum.

A musica começa e Ren também começa a cantar.

**Ren:** There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea.

You became the light on the dark side of me.

Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.

But did you know,

That when it snows,

My eyes become large and,

The light that you shine can be seen.

Baby,

I might compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.

Ooh,

The more I get of you

Stranger it feels, yeah.

And now that your rose is in bloom,

A light hits the gloom on the grey.

There is so much a man can tell you,

So much he can say.

You remain,

My power, my pleasure, my pain.

Baby, to me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny

Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?

**Ren **- pensamento: Essa musica, parece que me invade.

But did you know,

That when it snows,

My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.

Baby,

I might compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.

Ooh, the more I get of you

stranger it feels, yeah.

Now that your rose is in bloom.

A light hits the gloom on the grey,

I've been kissed by a rose on the grey,

I've been kissed by a rose ( on the grey)

...And if I should fall, at all

I've been kissed by a rose (on the grey)

There is so much a man can tell you,

So much he can say.

You remain

My power, my pleasure, my pain.

**Ren **- pensamento: Por que me vem à imagem da Hill quando eu canto essa musica?

To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny

Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby.

But did you know,

That when it snows,

My eyes become large and,

The light that you shine can be seen.

Baby,

I might compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey,

Ooh, the more I get of you

Stranger it feels, yeah.

Now that your rose is in bloom,

A light hits the gloom on the grey.

**Ren **- pensamento: Não, não pode ser eu não posso, eu não estou... Que droga eu tenho que admitir. EU ME APAIXONEI PELA HILL.

Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.

Ooh, the more I get of you

Stranger it feels, yeah.

Now that your rose is in bloom.

A light hits the gloom on the grey,

Now that your rose is in bloom.

A light hits the gloom on the grey.

**Todos:** Yeah!

**Horo-Horo:** Dali Ren.

**Chocolove:** Foi muito bom cara!

**Yoh:** Parecia profissional.

**Hill:** (pulando no pescoço dele) (o novidade) Ai ficou muito fofo!

**Mia:** É para alguém que estava relutante em cantar ate que você se saio bem! Asa prateada qual foi à nota?

Asa prateada levantando a plaqueta escrito 6,5

**Ren: **O QUE? EU FUI LA EM CIMA CANTAR E AINDA RECEBO ESSA NOTA?

**Asa prateada** pensamento: Foi pior que a outra principalmente por que não tem grassa ver um macho cantar se tivesse sido um linda menina eu poderia ate dar um 8,0.

**Mia:** Aí, aí. Esquece. Quem é o próximo?

**Cary:** Por que você não vai?

**Hill:** Isso Mia vai! Sua voz é linda!

**Mia:** E você já me ouviu cantar?

**Hill:** Não mais você sendo uma Kyoyama aposto que a sua voz é linda

**Mia:** ¬¬" Tudo bem eu vou. Mais a musica que estou com vontade de cantar vocês com certeza não conhecem.

**Hill:** Por que ela é desconhecida?

**Mia:** mais ou menos isso "

**Cary:** Vai logo e deixa de enrolar!

A melodia começa

**Mia:** We were strangers

Starting out on a journey

Never dreaming what we'd have to go through

**Mia **- pensamento: Essa musica me traz tão boas lembranças!

Now here we are

And I'm suddenly standing

At. the beginning with you

**Mia** - pena que eu não vou ter a segunda voz

Ela ia continuando porem como em um transe Yoh se levanta da cadeira onde estava sentado e vai subindo ao palco cantando.

**Yoh:** No one told me I was going to find you

Unexpected, what you did to my heart

When I lost hope

You were there to remind me

**Mia e Yoh:** This is the start

**Mia:** mais como?

**Yoh:** (com a voz seria e o olhar frio e sem vida) Não pare só cante.

**Mia:** Hai.

**Mia e Yoh:** Life is a road, and I want to keep going

Love is a river I want to keep flowing

Life is a road, now and forever

Starting a Wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end I want to be standing at the beginning

With you

**Mia:** We were strangers

On a crazy adventure

**Yoh:** Never dreaming how are dreams could come true?

**Mia e Yoh:** Now here we stand

Unafraid of the future

**Mia:** At the beginning with you

**Mia e Yoh:** And life is a road, and I want to keep going

Love is a river I want to keep flowing

Life is a road, now and forever

Wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

At the end I want to be standing at the beginning

With you

Mia por um isntante jurou que via outra pessoa a sua frente e com isso começou a se levar pela musica que tantas recordações a traziam.

**Mia e Yoh:** I knew there was somebody somewhere

Like me alone in the dark

Now I know my dream will live on

I've been waiting so long

Nothing's going to tear us apart

Os dois começavam a se deixar levar pela musica e a se aproximar.

**Mia e Yoh:** And life is a road and I want to going

Love is a river I want to keep flowing

Life is a road, now and forever

Wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end I want to be standing at the beginning

With you

Life is a road, and I want to keep going

Love is a river I want to keep going on

**Mia:** Starting out on a journey

**Mia e Yoh:** Life is a road and I want to keep going

Love is a river I want to keep flowing

In the end I want to be standing at the beginning

With you

No final da musica os rostos estavam praticamente colados ate que...

**Yoh:** O que? O que esta acontecendo? O que eu estou fazendo aqui em cima? Você não ia cantar Mia?

**Mia:** (afastando-se) Eu já cantei Yoh. Mais agora eu tenho que ir.

Hill e Cary já iam se levantando.

**Mia:** Não vocês duas ficam eu vou sozinha. Cantem e se divirtam mais um pouco. se esforcem pra ganhar a competição e thau

Do lado de fora.

Mia andava apressada.

**Mia** - pensamento: Como meu Deus, só me diga como eu fui m deixar levar? Como Yoh sabe a musica? Não Hao não pode estar certo, Yoh não é a outra metade dele, isso ele é somente um ser humano que já estava predestinado a nascer Hao somente se instalou no mesmo útero que a mãe dele só isso, ele não é a outra metade não é!

De repente ela esbarra em alguém e cai no chão. Ela olha para os lados e se vê em um bosque.

**Mia:** Eu andei tanto assim? A me desculpe eu... O que faz aqui?

**Hao:** Estou ao seu lado já faz uns 15 minutos. Esta muito distraída aconteceu algo?(com ar de cínico)

**Mia:** Foi você não foi? Foi você que fez aquilo! Foi você que entrou na mente de Yoh e o controlou para cantar não foi?(com os olha cheios de lagrimas), por favor, diga que foi.

**Hao:** Não sei do que falas minha querida.

**Mia:** (já derramando algumas lagrimas) Eu sei que foi você. Diga que foi você, por favor.

**Hao:** (deixando a pose de superioridade e abaixando-se enfrente a ela que estava ajoelhada com as mãos na cabeça) Sinto muito mais não sei do que fala.

**Mia:** (abraçando seu pescoço e caindo no choro): Hao.

**Hao:** O que foi? Esta tudo bem Mia?

**Mia:** Não, não está! Eu fico tendo recordações fico vendo imagens. É tudo tão confuso. Eu quero que isso pare.

**Hao:** Você ainda não se lembrou de tudo não é? Por que me disse que tinha se lembrado se não se lembrou.

**Mia:** Eu me lembrei. Eu sei o que aconteceu, eu sei por que eu renasci, mais de vez em quando surgem cenas na minha memória cenas, que eu acho que não deveria me lembrar, cenas que eu me lembro quando estou com a pessoa errada.

**Hao:** Esta tudo bem Mia. Vai passar. Eu não vou deixar isso voltar a acontecer.

Flash Back

**Mia Kyoyama 17 anos**

**Hao Asakura 18 anos**

**Hao:** Esta tudo bem meu anjo não vou deixar ninguém te machucar.

Fim do Flash

**Mia:** NAO PARE EU NAO QUERO MAIS LEMBRAR!

**Hao:** Mia aclame-se

**Mia:** Eu não quero, não quero mais lembrar.

dito isso ela desmaia.

**Hill:** MIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.(gritando)

**Cary:** ONDE VOCE ESTA? MIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. desisto ela não ta em canto nenhum. Aposto que ela ta bem você é que esta com essa psicose Hill.

**Hill:** Mais Cary você viu o estado em que ela saiu ontem do restaurante. E se ela foi fazer uma besteira? Aí meu Deus e se ela já tiver feito uma besteira? PRA QUEM EU VOU RECLAMAR QUANDO VOCE FIZER ALGO ERRADO... MIAAAAAAAAAAAA APARECE LOGO ISSO NAO TEM GRASSA! PRA QUEM EU VOU FALAR MAL DA CARY?

**Cary:** Você fala mal de mim? ¬¬

**Hill:** Eu quem disse isso? "

**Cary:** ¬¬ você.

**Hill:** A ta vendo já começou! Eu quero a Mia!

**Yoh:** (surgindo do nada como sempre) Oi! O que vocês estão fazendo.

**Ren:** Com certeza mais uma idiotice.

**Hill:** Buaaaaaaaaaa ate o Ren-kun esta contra mim hoje! T.T

**Cary:** Quer fazer o favor de calar a boca? Nós estamos procurando a Mia.

**Yoh:** Por quê?

**Hill:** Lembra quando ela saiu ontem do restaurante?

**Todos:** (é o Ren e o Yoh ta?) Hai.

**Hill:** Pois é de, pois disso quando a gente voltou para o hotel...

Flash Back

(Já perceberam que eu adoro flash back?).

**Hill:** Aí que bom estar de novo em casa. (espreguiçando-se)

**Cary:** Casa não isso é um Hotel ¬¬"

**Hill:** A tanto faz porque eu acho que um quarto de hotel com uma sala, um banheiro, três quartos e uma míni cozinha pode ser considerada uma míni casa. ë lógico que não se compara com a nossa casa mais da pro gasto né?(tão pensando o que? As meninas são podres de ricas. Acharam mesmo que eu iria bota-las em um quartinho fulerage como aquele de shaman king é?

**Cary:** É pode ser. Mais mesmo assim isso ainda é um hotel.

**Hill:** A tanto faz. Ser que a Mia já chegou? Miaaaaa você esta em casa?

**Cary:** Quarto do hotel.

**Hill:** EU JA DISSE QUE TANTO FAZ.

**Cary:** Bem como as luzes já estão todas apagadas e você não recebeu nenhuma resposta de uma só alma viva, da para perceber que ela não esta em casa.

**Hill:** Ou ela pode já estar dormindo! Pera eu vou ver. (abrindo a porta do quarto de Mia) Mia você já Che... gou? Nossa que estranho não tem ninguém.

**Cary:** Ah deixa! Eu vou pro meu quarto assistir TV você deveria ir dormir. Ela só chega tarde mesmo.

**Hill:** É tem razão. Boa noite.

Na manha seguinte.

**Hill:** (invadindo o quarto de Mia) Bom dia mani... nha. Maninha? Mia? Cary corre aqui!

**Cary:** Que foi?

Hill: A Mia não esta aqui.

**Cary:** A ela já deve ter saído.

**Hill:** Mais a cama nem foi mexida!

**Cary:** Você sabe que ela gosta de arrumar a cama quando se levanta.

**Hill:** Mais ainda são 06h00min da manhã!

**Cary:** Faz o seguinte. Liga lá para a recepção e pergunta que horas ela saiu pra você ter a prova de que não aconteceu nada.

**Hill:** Ta. (ligando) Alo recepcionista? A senhorita poderia me dizer que horas a minha irmã saiu? Como ela não passou por aí? Ela nem voltou à noite? A ta então obrigada. (colocando o tel. no gancho) Isso basta para você ficar preocupada?

**Cary:** Ta bem você venceu. Vamos procurar a Mia.

Fim do Flash

**Hill:** E foi isso que aconteceu.

**Yoh:** Ah ta.

**Ren:** Quer dizer então que vocês estão procurando a líder de vocês.

**Cary:** MIA NAO É NOSSA LIDER!

**Hill:** Isso mesmo Mia é nossa irmã.

**Cary:** Ate porque se alguém tivesse que ser nossa líder essa pessoa seria eu.

**Todos:** ¬¬"

**Hill:** Vamos logo Cary vai que ela chegou a se...

Cary: Calada!

**Yoh:** Chegou a que?

**Ren:** Então quer dizer que vocês têm segredos ahn?(retirando a lança e apontando para Cary) Queremos ouvir tudo.

**Cary:** Você quer briga é? Tudo bem.

**Hill:** Cary, Ren-kun nós temos que encontrar a Mia! Depois vocês se matam.

**Yoh:** A Hill tem razão.

**Cary e Hill:** Tem?

**Yoh:** É lógico. Afinal eu não sei o que a Hill quis dizer naquela hora mais me pareceu perigoso.

**Hill:** Parece não, é.

**Cary**: Aff, isso é só besteira sua Hill. A Mia já é bem grandinha e sabe se cuidar sozinha. se você acha que ela se encontrou com o Hao novamente o problema é seu. Opa.

**Hill:** HAHA! NAO FUI EU QUE CONTEI! AGORA SE A MIA FICAR COM RAIVA EU NAO TENHU NADA A VER COM ISSO. FOI VOCE QUE CONTOU!

**Ren:** Hao?

**Yoh:** O que tem o Hao nessa historia toda?

**Cary:** Nada. É que a Hill acha que a Mia foi atrás de matar o Hao.

**Hill:** Não é isso que eu... (ela não pode acabar pois Cary bota a mão em sua boca)

**Yoh:** Ah ta.

Ren: Nessa eu não caí.

**Cary:** Então me chamando de mentirosa?

**Hill:** Querem deixar de conversa. Cary a gente tem que achar a Mia. (virando-se para Yoh e Ren). Vocês poderiam nos ajudar a procurar?

**Yoh:** Claro

**Cary:** Ótimo. Hill e Ren vão procurar pela cidade, eu vou para a praia e Yoh na floresta combinado?

**Todos:** Hai (e saem em suas buscas)

Passando algum tempo YOh chega à floresta onde começa a gritar...

**Yoh:** MIAAAAA. VOCE ESTA AÍ?

**Voz:** Pare de gritar se não vai acorda-la.

Yoh olha para frente e vê uma cena que não imaginara que veria. Debaixo de uma arvore estava Hao sentado com Mia em seu colo dormido.

**Hao:** (alisando os cabelos de Mia) É linda não?

**Yoh:** ...

**Hao:** Sinceramente é estranho não é?

**Yoh:** O que é estranho?

**Hao:** Como ela nos atrai, como se fosse uma mágica ou algo assim.

**Yoh:** Você a matou?

**Hao:** Quem sou eu para matar Amélia Kyoyama. Logo eu um mero mortal enfeitiçado por esta beleza.

**Yoh:** Então o que você fez com ela?

**Hao:** Já disse não fiz nada, agora quanto a você é outra historia.

**Yoh:** O que quer dizer com isto?

**Hao:** Realmente não sabe? Hum isso mostra como ainda esta fraco. Sabe Yoh, ontem eu encontrei esta garota a andar sem rumo e perdida e ao invés de perceber minha presença ela simplesmente continuou andando sem que me perceber-se ate eu me pro na sua frente e ela colidir comigo.

**Yoh:** O que isto tem a ver comigo.

**Hao:** Dexe-me continuar. Bem como eu ia dizendo, sabe como posso explicar isso para você, deixe-me ver a sim, geralmente meus encontros com Mia são um pouco digamos que perigosos, porem ontem ela parecia afetada, nem eu que sou uma das pessoas que mais a "afeta" consegui fazer com que Mia Kyoyama chorasse.

**Yoh:** Continuo sem entender.

**Hao:** Tenha somente um pouco de calma. Bem você sabe quem esta menina foi há 500 anos atrás não sabe Yoh.

**Yoh:** As irmãs dela me contaram que ela foi sua noiva.

**Hao:** Exato. Porem ao contrario de mim ela não era experiente o suficiente para renascer, e com isso ela não recuperou totalmente a sua memória. Bem ontem Mia me admitiu isso e me disse que anda tendo algumas recordações, recordações de seu passado recordações do meu passado, isso ate seria compreensível se quando ela tivesse perto de mim ela se recordasse mais não é sempre perto de mim que ela se recorda sabe quando ela se recorda Yoh.

**Yoh:** Não.

**Hao:** Quando esta perto de você!

**Yoh:** O que?

**Hao:** Exatamente, e meu caro "irmãozinho" eu tenho um conselho para lhe dar.

**Yoh:** E qual seria?

**Hao:** Fique longe da Mia entendeu?

**Yoh:** Por que diz isso?

**Hao:** Não escutou o que eu disse? Fique longe dela. Não olhe para ela nem fale com ela.

**Yoh:** Por quê? eu não entendo!

**Hao:** Por que a Mia é minha e somente minha.

Dito isso Hao levanta-se deixando Mia encostada na arvore, ele para e fica há olha um tempo para Yoh com um sorriso cínico no rosto, logo depois ele vira-se novamente para Mia da um beijo nesta e some.

**Yoh:** Só que isso Hao, é uma tarefa um pouco difícil.

Ele anda ate Mia agacha-se na frente dela e a bota em suas costa levando-a de volta para a aldeia do Patch.

Chegando la...

**Hill:** Yoh! Você a encontrou grassas a Deus.

**Cary:** (que chegava correndo) O-o que aconteceu com ela?

**Yoh:** Eu não sei quando eu a achei ela estava desse jeito.

**Hill:** Vem vamos leva-la para algum lugar onde ela possa descansar.

Eles a levam para a pousada onde Yoh e os outros estavam hospedados já que era mais perto e a coloca deitada em uma das camas.

**Fausto:** (uhu ele apareceu finalmente) Ela aparentemente esta bem só esta desmaiada.

**Cary:** (tacando uma tapa na cabeça dele) E isso já não é demais?

**Fausto:** Não ela só esta dormindo

**Cary: **(tacando outro tapa na cabeça deste) Então por que você não disse logo?

**Fausto:** Aí calma foi mal.

**Mia:** (acordando) O que... O que aconteceu? Onde eu estou?

**Hill:** EH MIAAAA!

**Mia:** (tapando os ouvidos) Por favor, Hill escândalo agora não ta?

**Hill:** Opa foi mal.

**Cary:** E então?

**Mia:** E então o que?

**Cary:** Aff... Primeiro, e então como se sente? Segundo, e então como foi que a senhorita desmaiou? E terceiro, e então o que estava fazendo na floresta desmaiada?

**Mia:** Me sinto bem, não me lembro e eu estava na floresta?

**Cary:** Sim o Yoh, hei pera aí onde ta o Yoh? A tanto faz o Yoh te achou la e a gente trouxe você pra cá porque era mais perto.

**Mia:** Ah, ta. (levantando-se) Com licença tenho que respirar um pouco de ar.

**Hill:** Mia você acabou de acordar então tenha juízo.

**Mia:** Meu Deus eu acho que o mundo pirou enquanto eu dormia você me mandando ter juízo quando nem você tem?

**Hill:** Faça o que digo mais não faça o que faço.

**Mia:** Não se preocupe não vou fazer nada de mais.

**Cary:** Então vamos com você.

**Mia:** não, tenho que ir sozinha, afinal não vou conseguir raciocinar com vocês duas me enchendo a paciência. Thau.

**Hill:** Vai pela sombra!

**Mia:** Ta.

**Cary:** E fica longe das florestas sempre que você entra la acontece algo!

**Mia:** Pode deixar!

**Hill:** Agora você se preocupou?

**Cary: **Ela ta escondendo algo e eu vou descobrir.

**Hill:** Vamos segui-la?

**Cary:** Não porem com Hao Asakura e Yoh Asakura longe de nossas vistas, nós não podemos deixa-la só!

**Manta:** E o que o Yoh tem nessa historia toda?

**Cary:** Muita mais muita coisa.

**Hill:** (que por incrível que pareça também estava com uma expressão seria) Não achou estranho ele ter sumido?

**Manta:** É realmente.

**Cary:** Anna!(virando para esta que estava encostada na janela com a cabeça em Plutão), precisamos que nos conte uma coisa.

**Anna:** Ahn? O que vocês querem que eu conte?

**Hill:** precisamos que nos conte quantas vezes Yoh já esteve em transe como ontem...

Yoh estava sentado em uma banco pensando no que Hao tinha lhe dito.

**Yoh-pensamento:** O que ele quis dizer com "é estranho como ela nos atrai", e por que ele me mandou ficar longe dela? aí eu não estou entendendo mais nada.

**Voz:** Precisamos conversar Asakura.

**Yoh:** Mia?

**Mia:** É um assunto serio.

**Yoh:** ...

**Mia:** Pode prestar atenção em mim um minuto?

**Yoh:** ...

**Mia:** Yoh esta me escutando?

**Yoh:** Estou mais não devo falar com você (levantando-se)

**Mia:** O que? Por que não?

**Yoh:** É exatamente o que você escutou não devo falar com você (indo embora)

**Mia:** (segurando o braço dele) Por que esta assim? Quem disse que não pode ou não deve falar comigo?

**Yoh:** Não lhe interessa.

**Mia:** (pondo-se na frente dele) Quem disse que não me interessa? Se tem meu nome na historia é lógico que me interessa!

**Yoh:** ...

**Mia:** Foi ele não foi? Foi Hao Asakura que disse para você ficar longe de mim não foi?

**Yoh:** E se tiver sido?

Slapt (tapa ta?).

Yoh se surpreende esperaria uma resposta mais não um tapa em sua cara. Realmente aquela menina era parente de Anna.

**Mia:** É muito tolo não?

**Yoh:** Quem? Eu ou Hao?

**Mia:** Os dois. Basta eu falar que minhas visões do passado têm aumentado e os dois mudam o jeito de agir? Escute aqui eu lhe tomava por uma pessoa mais esperta mais vejo que realmente VOCE É IGUAL AO HAO! Hum, mais tudo bem essa é a minha sina não é? Ser cercada de gente idiota!

**Yoh:** Por que comigo?

**Mia:** O que?

**Yoh:** Por que você lembra do seu passado quando esta comigo?

**Mia**: Eu... Eu não sei.

**Yoh:** Eu não sou o Hao.

**Mia:** Eu sei disso.

**Yoh:** Então por que comigo?

Mia: Por que... por que... POR QUE VOCE ME FAZ LEMBRAR HAO ASAKURA! Mais não o Hao Asakura que todos conhecem e tomam por demônio. Você me lembra o meu Hao. O Hao doce e carismático. O Hao que sempre olhava pra mim com um sorriso sincero no rosto.

**Yoh:** Eu não sou o Hao.

**Mia:** Eu sei! E eu comprovei isso quando eu consegui enxergar o meu Hao no próprio Hao Asakura!

**Yoh:** ...

**Mia:** não tem com o que se preocupar Yoh. Eu não gosto de você.

**Yoh:** O que?

**Mia:** É isso o seu medo não é? Que eu goste de você.

**Yoh:** N-não é isso.

**Mia:** você pra mim só é um bom amigo. quer ser meu amigo Yoh Asakura?

**Yoh:** (corando) S-sim.

**Manta:** (é tipo aquela narraçaosinha do Manta que às vezes ele faz no final de um cap. ta) E então tudo foi resolvido realmente Mia não gosta de Yoh, quer dizer gosta só que somente como um bom amigo, depois disso resolvido ela e Anna ate que fizeram amizade e o grupo dela se uniu mais ao nosso. Acho que aqui nasce um longa e eterna amizade...

**Voz:** Mais eu disse para ficar longe dela.

Bem esse foi bem comprido não foi? Bom esse eu gostei de escrever como todos os outros porem eu acho que botei mais sentimento neste né? Pois bem agradeço a:

**Sophie Asakura: **Valeu pelo elogio! Que bom que você esta gostando da fic.

**Saturn-MariCat**Bem eu acho que se agarrar é um termo muito forte. Vai com certeza rolar uns beijos entre o casal mais nada de agarramento ou algo mais.

**Anna e Sasami**Hehehehe é eu realmente mandei essa fic pra você avalia-la pra mim enquanto eu não postava no site né? Muito obrigada por me ajudar.

Bem eu quero agradecer também a Natty-chan que também avaliou a fic. A Adrika e a Jessy-chan.

Bjux pra todos e Xau!


	5. Chapter 5

Oi gente bem é só pra avisar que esse cap. eu vou fazer uma luta que é inexistente no anime mais existe no manga ta? Essa luta é uma lutinha básica dos X-laws onde eles estão prestes a matar um grupo de shamans do Egito (no anime mostra isso antes deles chegarem à aldeia do patch mais no manga é depois) Bem o Lyserg não consegue mata-los e então a Jeanne os mata ela mesma. Todos ficam chocados e a turma do Yoh fica ate com um pouco de raiva mais quem fica mais irado são as nossas protagonistas que saem do stádio com os olhos em brasa e sem dizer nenhuma palavra. O que vai acontecer agora? Bem leiam para saber

Acampamento dos X-laws.

Como de costume a boneca de ferro estava no centro de um circulo onde seria invocado o portão da babilônia. Todos estavam em volta protegendo a sua líder Iron Maiden Jeane. Ate que...

Uma explosão é ouvida e uma enorme nuvem de fumaça se forma bem em frente deles e dessa nuvem duas sombras vão correndo em direção a eles. Eles tentam se proteger mais com isso Lyserg e Meene são capturados pelas duas sombras. Elas (as sombras) se afastam um pouco ficando na frente destes. A poeira abaixa um pouco e eles finalmente podem perceber que as sombras na realidade eram duas meninas, uma com cabelos pretos lisos e compridos e a outra com cabelos castanhos e encaracolados. As duas tinham expressões serias nos rostos uma fria e há outra um pouco sapeca.

**Marco:** O que vocês querem?

**Voz:** Elas não querem nada.

De longe eles podem ver uma terceira sombra andando em direção a eles, no começo dificultava ver seu rosto por causa de uma pouca fumaça que restava e depois quando a fumaça baixou ainda não puderam ver seu rosto, pois esta estava coberta por um manto (ou capa tanto faz só sei que tem um capus) preto.

**Voz:** Eu quero.

**Marco:** E o que você quer?

**Voz:** Acalme-se eu vim em paz.

**Marco:** Não é o que parece.

A terceira sombra vira-se para as outras duas garotas que permaneciam com Lyserg e Meene presos. A de cabelos cacheados e castanhos estava com uma adaga afiada no pescoço de Meene, e a de cabelos negros e lisos estava com uma espécie de espinho (ferrão) pescoço de Lyserg.

**Voz:** A isso? É somente uma segurança para que vocês não me atrapalhem.

**Marco:** diga logo o que você quer!

**Voz:** Eu desejo falar com sua líder.

**Marco:** O que você...

**Jeane:** (indo para frente dentro da boneca de ferro) Deixe Marco. Quem é você e o que você quer?

**Voz:** Eu me mostro se você também se mostrar.

**Marco:** Ora sua...

**Voz:** A, a, a. se você presa pela vida de seus amiguinhos fique onde esta. Se não...

Nesse instante as duas meninas apertão com mais força os objetos afiados nos pescoços de Lyserg e Meene.

**Jeane:** Tudo bem Marco. Não podemos perder nossos anjos.

Dito isso Marco abre a boneca de ferro e de dentro dela sai Jeane já vestida com a sua armadura.

**Voz:** Ótimo.

A sombra abaixa o capus e retira seu manto revelando outra menina de cabelos pretos e lisos, porem diferente das outras, esta tinha uma expressão serena no rosto. Sua pele era branca como a neve e os cabelos negros como o ébano (mais não é a branca de neve) estes iam abaixo de sua cintura, os olhos eram claros como os das outras duas que tinham os olhos verdes (a de cabelos pretos que todos já sabem que é a Cary) e cor de mel (que é a de cabelos castanhos que todos já identificaram como sendo a Hill), os olhos desta eram azuis, um azul profundos e penetrantes o que davam um toque mais sereno ainda em seu rosto sereno.

**Jeane:** E então? O que você quer?

**Voz:** Meu nome é Mia e o que eu quero é...

Ela vai andando devagar e segura em direção a Jeane sem perder o sorriso sereno que estava em seu rosto. Ela para bem em frente à menina sagrada e...

Slapt acerta-lhe um tapa.

Os X-laws ficam sem reação. Como aquela menina se atrevia a bater em sua salvadora? Porem Jeane somente vira o rosto para esta e lhe sorri. Durante algum tempo as duas ficam assim, uma sorrindo para outra, cada uma com um sorriso mais sereno possível, que al invés de acalmar a todos aquele sorriso demonstrava a raiva que as duas sentiam e provocava o medo nos outros.

**Jeane:** É muito corajosa.

**Mia:** Não vejo coragem nenhuma em bater em um ser comum e pecador.

Os olhos dos X-laws e os de Jeane arregalam-se. Como ela ousava chamar a menina que dizia lutar contra os pecadores de pecadora?

**Mia:** Sabe, eu acho estranho, uma pecadora se dizer salvadora. Mais se bem que ate aí esta tudo bem afinal ninguém é perfeito ate os mais pecadores podem cometer algo bom em suas vidas, porem você não admite ser pecadora quando na realidade peca cada vez mais.

**Jeane:** Acho que a única pecadora aqui é você.

**Mia:** Eu admito os meus pecados e peço perdão por eles sempre, assim como costumo há pecar cada dia menos, alem do que eu não me julgo salvadora, não me julgo menina sagrada e nem me julgo uma representante de Deus. A maior pecadora aqui Iron Maiden Jeane é você e seus ditos "anjos" salvadores.

"Como" era a palavra. "Como" era a palavra que os X-laws tinham em sua mente. Como uma menina que ate há pouco tempo estava com um sorriso tão sereno conseguia ter a língua tão afiada? Mia sai indo embora como se nada tivesse acontecido.

**Mia:** Bem meu aviso eu acho que já foi dado então eu já vou.

**Jeane:** espere.

Dito isso na frente de Mia surge Chamachu.

**Jeane:** Não posso deixar uma pecadora solta no mundo.

**Mia:** (virando-se de volta para Jeane) Você ainda não se conformou que você também é uma pecadora não é?

**Jeane:** Posso ser uma "pecadora" como você diz porem eu não me apaixono pelo demônio em pessoa.

**Mia:** ...

**Jeane:** Então resolveu se calar? Bem isso só prova que é verdade o que digo não?

**Mia:** ...

**Jeane:** Ora, ora, ora quer dizer então que resolveu se calar, pois bem se você se cala eu falo. Minha cara criança como pode julgar os outros quando é a maior aliada do demônio? Você diz que não é uma subordinada dele porem esta na cara que você é mais, é na realidade a mais fiel seguidora dos 10 mandamentos de Hao Asakura. É a mais fiel seguidora do Deuteromonico (religião onde louvam o diabo). Sinceramente é somente mais uma alma perdida em busca de paz, em busca de harmonia, e que na realidade só consegue achar seu sossego quando faz o mal.

**Mia:** ...

**Jeane:** Mais não se preocupe vou retirar esse peso de você.

Ninguém havia percebido mais Chamachu cada vez mais se aproximava de Mia com sua foice (eu acho aquela lamina que ele carrega parecida com uma foice vocês não?) e quando Jeane acaba de dizer isto Mia já estava na mira de sua lamina. Ate que...

**Jeane:** Mais como?

Nos últimos segundos no ultimo instante Mia se desvia facilmente do ataque de Chamachu.

**Mia:** Já falou muito não? Acho que agora é a minha vez, pois apesar de ser contra os princípios de Hao você é igual a ele.

**Jeane:** Como ousa?

**Mia:** Se bem que me deixem pensar, não eu estou errada. Você é PIOR do que ele. Hao Asakura pelo ao menos tem compaixão e amor por aqueles que gosta já você diz "amar" seus "anjos" protetores e na realidade os mal trata fazendo-os passar por diversas torturas. Minha cara você é o perfeito exemplo de masoquista e não vale nem sequer o chão onde eu piso.

**Jeane:** Ora sua.

Ela parte para cima de Mia e esta faz à mesma coisa. O choque de ataques é muito grande fazendo com que as duas sofressem um pequeno impacto. Porem nenhuma desistia, Jeane tentava lutar com Chamachu porem Mia invocou seus espíritos para lutar com este. Era uma verdadeira luta de titãs e ninguém esperava nada, os X-laws por muitas vezes tentavam interferir porem isto só fazia com que Cary e Hill machucassem mais Lyserg e Meene.

**Jeane:** Você é que não vale nada. Diz amar uma pessoa, quando foi você mesma que a matou há 500 anos traz.

Mesmo com a pressão psicológica que Jeane fazia em Mia esta parecia nem ligar, pois não perdia sua concentração ate que em um golpe Mia lança Jeane longe a deixando incapacitada de se levantar. Ela vai andando calmamente ate Jeane onde materializa uma espada e bota no pescoço dela. Ela esta pronta para dar o golpe final quando.

**Mia:** Não, não vou fazer isso. Afinal se eu fizesse como iria poder falar de você?

Ela vira-se e sai andando.

**Mia:** Hill, Cary vamos.

**Hill e Cary:** ta.

As três saem andando normalmente como se nada houvesse acontecido e os X-laws ficam somente observando elas saírem de vista. Não valia a pena lutar contra um inimigo poderoso para morrer, principalmente porque esse inimigo ainda não era Hao, quando fosse este aí sim elas poderiam dar sua vida em uma batalha, porem...

Assim que saíram das vistas dos X-laws.

**Hill e Cary:** MIA!

Mia cai no chão com suas forças esgotadas. Começam a aparecer os ferimentos a qual esta bloqueou na luta para que pensassem que esta era mais forte.

**Cary:** Eu sabia que você não agüentava sozinha.

**Hill:** Vem Mia. Nós vamos lhe ajudar a andar.

Hill e Cary passam cada um dos braços de Mia por um pescoço destas elas vão andando ate o vilarejo porem ao entrarem na floresta.

**Mia:** Pode deixar. Eu fico aqui.

**Hill:** Mais.

**Mia:** Não se preocupe eu só quero ficar um pouco perto da natureza. Podem voltar para a cidade eu vou depois.

**Cary:** Ta se você quer assim.

Elas vão andando e Mia se despede delas com um breve aceno de mão. Assim Que elas saem de sua vista ela joga o corpo para traz chocando-se com um corpo atrás do seu.

**Hao:** O que você fez?

**Mia:** Por que acha que eu fiz algo?

**Hao:** Por nada, apenas pelas cicatrizes contidas em seu corpo.

**Mia:** A isso? Isso não é nada.

**Hao: **Onde você estava e onde arranjou tantos cortes?

**Mia:** Já disse que não foi nada não precisa se preocupar.

**Hao:** Esta toda ensangüentada! Como pode tentar me convencer que não aconteceu nada?

**Mia:** Hao.

**Hao: **escute aqui na próxima vez que eu lhe vir nesse estado eu juro que você nunca mais vai querer entrar em outra briga.

Hao é calado com um beijo. Um beijo terno e tranqüilo sem preocupações ou dores.

**Mia:** Você fica muito fofo com essa cara de preocupado.

**Hao:** não estou preocupado. Estou com raiva, como pode ser tão irresponsável assim?

**Mia:** olha quem fala de irresponsabilidade.

**Hao:** Isso é serio!

**Mia:** A não esquenta Hao-kun. Num estante passa!

Mal ela fala isso e as feridas começam a desaparecer.

**Hao:** Não me engana com esse truque. Eu sei que você não tem poder de cura.

**Mia:** Mas os que olhos não vêem o coração não sente!

**Hao:** Você só faz camuflar essas feridas, mas elas ainda continuam aí. E pelo contrario do que você diz você continua sentindo elas sim.

**Mia:** É mais você não. E isso pra mim já é o suficiente.

**Hao:** Continua tão teimosa. (desistindo de tentar persuadi-la a ir cuidar dos ferimentos)

**Mia:** Não sou teimosa só sou realista.

**Hao:** Aff... Então esqueça. Que milagre hoje parece estar de bom humor. Não esta em pé de guerra comigo. O que aconteceu?

**Mia:** Estou lhe devendo um favor então não se acostuma.

**Hao:** E que favor seria esse?

**Mia:** Que tal cuidar de mim na ultima vez que nos encontramos?

**Hao:** É seria um bom favor.

**Mia:** Que bom que concorda!

**Hao:** Porem... Não me convence. O que aconteceu.

**Mia:** Hoje você disse que estou de bom humor mais pelo visto você acordou hoje achando defeito e desconfiando onde e de quem não tem.

**Hao:** Amélia Kyoyama você realmente acha que me engana? Há 500 anos atrás você era minha protegida. Realmente acha que pode me enganar.

**Mia:** não Hao Asakura, eu tenho certeza.

**Hao:** Então senhorita tenho certeza que tal ME DIZER O QUE TEM DE ERRADO COM VOCE?

**Mia:** Aff... Não tem nada. Ta legal?

**Hao:** ¬¬

**Mia: **

**Hao:** Desisto. Não toco mais no assunto ta ok? Mais por favor, tira esse sorrisinho falso do rosto.

**Mia:** Ta

Eles passam algum tempo calados e sentados ao pé de uma arvore. Um num lado e o outro do outro, somente pensando nas coisas da vida ate que...

**Mia:** Hao...

**Hao:** Um.

**Mia:** Você já me perdoou?

**Hao:** Pelo que?

**Mia:** Pelo o que aconteceu há 500 anos atrás. Por eu ter te matado.

**Hao:** Ah por isso? Deixa-me ver... Você acha que eu deveria?

**Mia:** Sinceramente?

**Hao:** Hai.

**Mia:** Não.

**Hao:** (assustando-se) O que? Por que não?

**Mia:** (com a voz melancólica) sinceramente o que eu fiz foi uma das maiores traições que uma pessoa poderia cometer. Eu trai ate a mim mesma e não me perdoei você então é que não deveria ter me perdoado mesmo.

**Hao:** Era isso que estava lhe incomodando não era?

**Mia:** (balançando a cabeça em um sinal positivo).

**Hao:** Mas o que fez você pensar nisso?

**Mia:** Hoje eu tive um encontro.

**Hao:** A é, é? Posso saber com que?

**Mia:** Não é esse tipo de encontro. Eu me encontrei com Iron Maiden Jeane a líder dos X-laws.

**Hao:** Por que você foi recriminá-la?

**Mia:** Como sabe que fui recriminá-la?

**Hao:** Isso é típico de você, quando acha que algo não esta correto você recrimina a pessoa que esta fazendo esse algo.

**Mia:** Não sabia que eu era tão obvia.

**Hao:** E não é. É algo que percebi quando convivia mais com você. Com certeza suas irmãs já perceberam isso também. Mais deixe de enrolar e continue logo.

**Mia:** Bem como você disse, eu fui recriminá-la, que ela mate as pessoas tudo bem não tenho nada contra afinal já convivi com duas pessoas do mesmo jeito, mas que chame isso de justiça e se diga salvadora isso sim é um absurdo.

**Hao:** Então você foi dar um pequeno aviso.

**Mia:** Sim. E bem não foi exatamente como eu esperava. Realmente ela é bem forte.

**Hao:** Pois eu ainda a acho fraca. Ela nem no seu nível esta.

**Mia:** Mesmo assim foi difícil derrota-la.

**Hao:** Você a matou?

**Mia:** Lógico que não! Sou contra a matança e você sabe bem disso.

**Hao:** Já sei, já sei, (imitando a voz de Mia) "tudo que existe ate mesmo as coisas imprestáveis devem ter algum propósito, pois foram criadas por Deus e se foram criadas tem que ter algum objetivo no mundo." Não se cansa dessa frase? Ate a do meu "irmão" é mais curta.

**Mia:** Quer para de implicar com a minha filosofia de vida? Bem continuando foi um pouco difícil. Quero dizer um pouco não, foi difícil.

**Hao:** Deu para perceber pelos seus ferimentos.

**Mia:** Já vamos cair no assunto ferimentos novamente?

**Hao:** Desculpe-me. Mas até eu já sei o motivo de você ter ferido tanto. Agora esta tão claro. Eu já não lhe disse que em uma lutar você tem que ficar concentrado e não se deixar abalar? Por que continua botando sentimento envolvido nas lutas e qual foi dessa vez o motivo?

**Mia:** Você.

**Hao:** Ah. Bem me deixe adivinhar novamente, para você vir com aquelas perguntas tão repentinamente, ela falou que você era um grande pecadora, pois matou um pessoa que você mesma dizia amar.

**Mia:** Hao, me da o numero da mega-cena.

**Hao:** Que?

**Mia:** Hoje você esta adivinhando tudo daqui a pouco sabe ate o numero que vai da na mega-cena.

**Hao:** Hahaha, muito engraçado. ¬¬

**Mia:** Mas você esta certo foi isso mesmo que ela disse

**Hao:** Quer fazer o favor de me deixar acabar?

Mia: Desculpe-me eu pensei que já tivesse acabado.

**Hao:** Bem depois ela disse que você era mais pecadora por se apaixonar pelo demônio em pessoa que sou eu e depois me deixe ver a sim ela disse que você sempre estaria com o carma de viver uma vida sem futuro, pois eu sempre estaria em seu caminho.

**Mia:** ¬¬ Você assistiu a luta não foi?

**Hao:** Para falar a verdade não é que esta muito na cara.

**Mia:** ...

**Hao:** Mas quer um conselho Mia? Não acredite no que aquela insignificante diz. Uma coisa ela não pode enxergar. Uma coisa que você pode!

**Mia:** e o que seria?

**Hao:** (chegando bem perto dela e pondo a mão em seu queixo) O coração das pessoas.

**Mia:** (surpresa)

**Hao:** Você tem em si um dom que pouquíssimas pessoas tem. O dom de ver a bondade nos outros mesmo quando ela não existe, o dom de deixar a pessoa mais infeliz do mundo contente, e por fim o dom de criar bondade em quem não a possui.

**Mia:** ...

**Hao:** e você é a única pessoa que conheço que tem esse poder. O poder de realmente ajudar os outros sem querer nada em troca.

**Mia:** Hao.

**Hao:** Por isso que você me pertence!

**Mia:** O que?

**Hao:** Por que você é a única. E mesmo tendo ainda uma inocência escondida você é minha.

Mia ia dando um tapa em Hao porem este segura sua mão, ela tenta dar com a outra porem este também segura esta.

**Mia:** Não sou um objeto para ser possuído, eu não tenho dono entendeu? Eu sou livre como os quatro elementos, sou livre como um gato que não vai quando o chamam se sim quando querem ir.

**Hao:** Continue pensando assim.

**Mia:** Sabe Hao eu estava ate ficando encantada novamente com você ate você vir com essa pose prepotente e essa atitude de posse.

**Hao:** Não estou com pose de prepotente nem atitude de posse. Preste bem atenção Mia. Preste bem atenção e você vai entender. Nós estamos ganhando nos jogos contrários.

**Mia:** Jogos contrários?

**Hao:** Pense nisso e você vai entender. E ate lá. Boa sorte (ele da um rápido beijo nela e some novamente)

**Mia:** Jogos contrários.

Aff... Mais uma vez Hao consegue estragar o clima. Hehehehe mas isso já é típico então não nos surpreende não é mesmo? Bem eu sei que Hao não acredita no coração das pessoas mas a Mia acredita e vocês vão entender essa historia de jogos contrários no próximo capitulo.

Bem quero agradecer a:

**Sophie Asakura**: É eu realmente ainda não expliquei muito sobre o passado da Mia, como ela morreu e como ela voltou mas isso você vai descobrir em um capitulo mais para frente. Quanto ao Hao amar a Mia eu acho que a relação deles ainda é meio confusa, pois a Mia realmente ama o Hao, mas o Hao não acredita que o amor exista nem acredita muito no coração das pessoas e isso para mim ficou bem claro no anime. Então não é possível eu dizer se ele realmente ama a Mia ou se ele só sente uma forte atração por ela. É uma relação bem complicada. A Mia fica tendo esses flashs todo tempo (se bem que todo tempo é exagero), pois ela ainda não se lembrou de tudo do seu passado, ela sabe a missão dela, ela sabe que matou Hao e tem que matar de novo assim como ela sabe que ela amou o Hao, mas isso foi contado a ela pelos pais e você descobrirá como daqui a uns três capítulos eu acho. Quanto a fazer muitas perguntas eu adoro que me fação perguntas então não se importe ta?

**Saturn-MariCat: **O finalzinho da fic não vou poder te contar, pois você vai ter que ler para saber. A aparência da Mia, da Hill e da Cary eu dei mais detalhada mente nesse capitulo então acho que não vou precisar mais te explicar né?

Bem obrigada também as minhas amigas Nat-chan, Jessi-chan, Adri-chan e Bia-chan (ou Anna-chan tanto faz) por lerem minha fic antes de eu posta-la ta? Ou melhor por revisarem minha fic.

Bjux pra todos que leram e xau!


	6. Chapter 6

**Mia:** Aí, aí que cansaço.

**Cary:** A minha vida esta tão sedentária.

**Mia e Cary:** Aff...

**Mia:** Parecemos duas velhas reclamando da vida.

**Cary:**Realmente eu tenho que concordar, acho nem sei mais o significa lutar.

**Hill:** AÍ PAREM DE RECLAMAR ESTAO ASSIM POR QUE QUEREM!

**Mia e Cary:** Não, estamos assim porque não tem ninguém para lutar conosco.

**Hill:** ¬¬" então por que não lutam entre se?

**Mia e Cary:** (uma olhando para a cara da outra): Não ela é muito fraca.

**Hill:** Eu desisto. .

**Mia:** Tive uma idéia!

**Cary e Hill:** Qual?

**Mia:** ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha...

**Cary e Hill:** O calor deixou ela louca! Aí socorrooooooooooo. (tentam fugir)

**Mia:** (segurando elas pela gola da blusa) Fiquem paradas. Numa hora dessas onde nós não temos nada para fazer e não temos com quem lutar o que nos resta a fazer é...

**As três:** COMPRAS!

**Voz1:** Ai eu quero esse!

**Voz2:** Esse é tão lindo!

**Voz3:** Esse não eu fico muito feia nesse.

**Voz1, 2 e 3:** Vamos levar!

Saindo da loja...

**Mia:** Aí é tão bom sair de umas compras improvisadas.

**Hill:** Sim, improvisadas por que na realidade não estamos precisando de roupa nenhuma.

**Cary:** A minha satisfação é tanta ao ver o papai com aquela cara de morte quando vê a conta do meu cartão.

**Mia:** (com estrelinhas nos olhos) Eu tenho que comprar mais!

**Cary e Hill:** EU TAMBEM!

Elas vão correndo para uma outra loja e saem com um monte de pacotes, logo depois vão para outra e saem com mais pacotes, e assim sucessivamente.

À tarde...

**Mia:** Ai, ai torrei meu cartão.

**Cary e Hill:** Eu também.

**Mia:** Vamos ver no total as compras de nós três foram 120 pares de sapatos, 90 blusas, 30 calças fora as saias vestidos bem no total mesmo de roupa foram 210 roupas mais 120 pares de sapatos mais 60 joias (não é bju não viu são jóias mesmo) é acho que compramos o suficiente.

**Cary:** Eu ainda acho que deveríamos ter passado em outra loja para com para mais coisas.

**Hill:** A melhor parte vai acontecer quando a gente chegar ao hotel.

**As três:** EXPERIMENTAR ROUPAS NOVAS!

**Voz:** Oi o que? O QUE É ISSO?

**Hill:** Yoh-kun. AH REN-KUN!(AGARRANDO-SE NO PESCOÇO DELE)

**Ren:** T.T

**Cary:** O que vocês fazem aqui?

**Horo-Horo:** Estamos só dando uma volta. POR QUE NAO É PERMITIDO NAO?

**Cary:** (vontade de matar) (é aquele golpezinho que a Anna aplica neles só quem aplica dessa vez é a Cary) BAKA!

**Horo-Horo:** T.T

**Manta:** Mais vocês acabaram não respondendo.

**Mia:** Ahn? O que?

**Manta:** QUE TANTAS SACOLAS SAO ESSAS?

**Mia:** A isso foram só umas pequenas comprinhas

**Garotos:** Pequenas é? '

**Mia:** Ah.

**Hill:** Que foi?

**Mia:** Cary você não estava entediada?

**Cary:** Sim por... Ah captei seu pensamento.

As duas olham com um olhar perverso para os garotos.

**Hill:** FUJAM, FUJAM EM QUANTO É TEMPO!

Eles iam correndo sem entender nada mais como em um passe de mágica Cary os laça como se fosse um simples rebanho de ovelhas.

**Mia:** Ora não é nada de mais é só um favor.

**Manta:** Ah o que você quer?

**Mia:** (mudando de estado angelical para um estado perverso) Fica quieto aí se não apanha. Bem eu só ia pedir para vocês pare treinarem com agente (carinha de cachorrinho perdido) Por favor.

**Garotos:** Ta né fazer o que?

**Mia:** Valeu.

Eles já estavam em um local desértico (tipo o da primeira luta do Yoh). Os lutadores eram Yoh, Ren, Chocolove, Horo-Horo, Mia, Cary, Hill. Porem como expectadores estavam Anna Manta Jun e Pirika.

**Mia:** E então vamos começar?

**Cary:** Mais ainda não temos os lutadores de cada luta decididos.

**Hill:** É, por que a Mia não divide?

**Mia:** Tudo bem, (virando para os garotos) será que vocês poderiam me mostrar o grande espírito de vocês?

**Yoh:** Claro.

Eles incorporam o grande espírito.

**Mia:** Um vamos ver... O do Horo-Horo e do Chocolove são elemento e animal, perfeito. Cary você lutar com eles dois.

**Chocolove:** O que?

**Horo-Horo:** ta brincando com a gente é?

**Chocolove:** Ta na cara que ela não consegue vencer a gente sozinha.

**Cary:** (com uma veia saltando da testa) O que vocês disseram?

**Mia:** Cary deixe seus ataques para a Luta, bem o do Yoh-kun e do...

**Hill:** REN-KUN!

**Mia:** ¬¬' isso mesmo, são espíritos de samurais, Hill você luta com eles.

**Hill:** Eba eu vou lutar com o descendente dos Asakura e vou machucar o Ren-kun!

**Ren:** O QUE? VOCE ESTA ME ACHANDO COM CARA DE PALHAÇO TA NA CARA QUE ELA NAO ME VENCE!

**Mia:** Não duvide da força de uma Kyoyama.

Mia, Hill, Cary e Anna ficam com caras perversas.

**Yoh:** Tudo bem, mas e você?

**Mia:** Eu luto com quem ganhar.

**Todos:** (gota)

**Mia:** Hill você só pode usar os ataque do setor 1, 2,5.

**Hill:** Eu vou poder usar o 5?

**Mia:** Sim mais somente se você não conseguir vence-los usando os outros. Cary você vai usar os ataques do setor 1, 2,4.

**Cary:** Não vou poder usar o 3?

**Mia:** não.

**Cary:** saco

**Mia:** E sem reclamações.

**Cary:** Aff ta.

**Hill:** Quem luta primeiro?

**Mia:** a Cary.

**Hill:** A droga.

**Cary:** (mostrando a língua para Hill) Bem feito.

**Mia:** parem de discursam! Cary vai logo lutar

**Cary:** Aff... Que extress, mas como eu to a fim de lutar mesmo então eu vou.

Ela vai para um canto, o canto oposto aos que os meninos estavam. Eles já estavam com o grande espírito porem ela do jeito que parou no canto ficou.

**Mia:** Estão prontos? Vai.

Horo-Horo lança varias estacas de gelo para cima dela. Parecia que a luta já havia terminado facilmente.

**Horo-Horo:** Foi fácil demais.

**Chocolove:** Não deu nem para suar.

**Cary:** (surgindo no meio da fumaça que havia se formado com nenhum misero arranhão) Vocês me subestimam demais não acham?

**Horo-Horo:** O que?

**Chocolove:** É a minha vez.

Ele avança para cima dela para dar-lhe uma patada porem esta simplesmente desvia como se nada tivesse acontecido.

**Cary:** Já acabaram?

**Chocolove:** Ora sua...

**Horo-Horo:** Vamos acabar com ela Chocolove.

Os dois a atacam juntos porem com simples desvios ela se esquiva.

**Cary:** Agora que vocês já atacaram é a minha vez.

Ao falar isso ela começa a correr e com isso some logo apos ela aparece na frente de Horo-Horo onde deposita um chute em sua barriga, novamente ela some e aparece novamente na frente de Chocolove onde com um simples movimento e o derruba de seu grande espírito. Logo em seguida ela vai ate eles novamente onde começa a depositar socos e chutes ela consegue derruba-los no chão e se afasta, quando já esta longe ela estica sua mão esquerda e dela começam a sair os ferroes, eles começam a se levantar porem são atingidos.

**Cary:** Agora o golpe final.

**Mia:** Já chaga Cary! Não quero mortes isso é simplesmente uma luta amigável.

**Cary:** Aff... Saco.

**Mia:** Hill agora é a sua vez.

**Hill:** Ta.

Ela vai para o mesmo canto que Cary começou a luta e Yoh e Ren vão para o lado oposto.

**Mia:** Preparar... Vai!

Yoh e Ren ficam parados no mesmo canto.

**Hill:** Vocês não vão atacar? Pois então eu ataco

Ela vai correndo para cima deles com uma velocidade inacreditável, ela some e aparece novamente enfiando uma adaga no ombro direito de Ren, logo apos ela some novamente.

**Ren:** Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

**Yoh:** Ren você esta legal?

**Hill:** (somente a voz) Hehehehehe, viu o que é a dor da minha lamina?

**Ren:** Ora sua...

**Mia:** (pensando) Eles têm que ter calma. A Hill é flor que se cheire ate a hora que ela esta fora de uma batalha.

Hill aparece novamente e Ren e Yoh parte pra cima dela eles a atacam usando a over soul porem ela somente se defende com um braço.

**Hill:** Chamam isso de ataque?

Ela sai correndo em direção aos dois novamente porem dessa vez seu alvo passa a ser Yoh que leva de lembrança um corte na barriga. O corte passa a ser profundo e ele começa a perder muito sangue e com isso acaba por cair no chão cansado.

**Anna:** YOH!

**Mia:** Acalme-se. Yoh Asakura esta fora da luta.

**Hill:** A que pena agora que eu estava começando a me divertir.

Anna tira Yoh do campo de combate e Hill e Ren continuam a lutar, porem nenhum dos dois fazia algum movimento apenas ficavam se encarando.

**Mia:** Hill você já usou o 1 e 2 pode usar o 5 agora.

**Hill:** Com prazer.

Ela vai correndo para cima de Ren novamente porem este a consegue machucar dessa vez, ele faz com ela o mesmo que esta fez com Yoh, um corte profundo no abdômen porem não tão fatal. Ele sai em direção a esta novamente e quando esta perto de lhe dar o golpe final (o golpe pra acabar com a luta não para matá-la ta?)...

**Hill:** (com uma voz fraca e humilde, poderia se dizer ate chorosa) Ren.

Ren ao escutar aquela voz parecia ate que tinha despertado de um transe que nunca entrou. Ele para imediatamente o golpe olhando para esta, porem...

Ele não a atacou, mas esta pelo contrario aproveitou a sua distração e lhe acertou um chute bem em suas costa para ser mais exata no ombro onde estava enfiada a adaga. Ele deu um grito horrendo e caio desmaiado.

**Mia:** Hill vence.

**Cary:** Hei por que você só anuncia o vencedor na luta dela?

**Mia:** Por que na sua todos já sabiam que você ia ganhar.

**Cary:** Hum eu também já sabia que a Hill ia ganhar.

**Mia:** Eu também mais eles (apontando para Anna, Jun e Manta) pensavam o contrario.

Hill encerra seu grande espírito e de dentro dela sai um belíssima ninja.

**Hill:** Ai meu Deus Ren-kun.

**Jun:** Ren você esta bem?

**Mia:** Vamos levá-lo para um medico.

**Anna:** Ele pode aguardar. Quero ver a luta final.

**Yoh:** (acordando) Eu também quero.

**Mia:** Hum tudo bem.

**Hill:** Mas...

**Cary:** Deixa de enrolar Hill, vamos enfrentar essa valentona.

**Mia:** Pode vir maninha.

**Voz:** Hum a única pessoa que pode enfrentá-la sou eu não acha.

**Cary e Hill:** O QUE? HAO!

**Hao:** Ora mais que grande surpresa peguei-os bem no meio de uma luta sem sentido?

**Cary:** O que você quer aqui?

**Hao:** Não quero nada com você sua insignificante.

**Cary:** Ora seu...

**Mia:** Cary, não caia em provocações não perca a calma.

**Cary:** Mais é que com esse cara não da.

**Mia:** Lógico que da.

**Hao: **Descobriu o que eu quis dizer Mia?

**Mia:** Estamos ganhando em jogos contrários.

Neste instante os dois estavam se encarando e andando em círculos, como em uma luta de leões que estão somente esperando um momento para atacar.

**Mia:** quer dizer que não consegue para de pensar em mim Hao?

**Hao:** E quer dizer que eu também já possuo seu coração.

**Mia:** Meu jogo é um pouco complicado, então não creio que a sua vitória já foi dada.

**Hao:** O mesmo digo eu.

**Mia:** Se já descobriu que eu sei o que você quis dizer já esta na hora de ir.

Nesse instante a espera acaba e os dois partem um para cima do outro, o choque acontece e os dois passam um pelo outro. Só estava na espera de quem caíra e de quem ganhara porem...

De Hao eles percebem que foi cortado um pedaço de sua capa (manto, túnica é tudo a mesma coisa) e de Mia...

Apenas é cortada uma mecha de seu cabelo.

**Hao:** Nos vemos em breve.

Dito isso ele se vai.

**Mia:** Hum.

Todos estavam boquiabertos nunca aviam visto um ataque tão rápido.

**Mia:** Vamos levar o Ren ao hospital.

**Todos:** Hai...

Já no hospital o medico já havia examinado Ren, ele disse que estava tudo bem porem que se eles houvessem retirado à adaga de seu ombro ele poderia ter morrido por uma incrível perda de sangue e com isso ainda estava adormecido. Anoiteceu e a maioria já havia ido embora, a maioria como Cary que disse que não tinha mais nada o que fazer ali, Anna que também já havia dito que não tinha mais nada o que fazer naquele lugar, Yoh que havia sido arrastado por Anna, Horo-Horo e Chocolove que grassas aos ferimentos adquiridos com a luta contra Cary também precisavam descansar. Só restavam ali Jun (se a Jun ta então logicamente o Pylong também esta né?), Hill que não saia um minuto sequer do lado da cama de Ren e Mia que tinha ficado para não deixar Hill sozinha.

**Mia:** Hill já esta na hora vamos.

**Hill:** Eu não posso ir agora só vou quando ele acordar.

**Mia:** Hill, mas já esta muito tarde.

**Hill:** Já disse que não vou sair daqui.

**Mia:** Hill...

**Hill:** JA DISSE QUE NAO VOU SAIR DAQUI ENQUANTO ELE NAO ACORDAR!

**Mia:** Mas... A esquece eu já vou indo ta? Só não vai chegar muito tarde você precisa dormir entendeu bem?

Hill nem respondeu Mia desistiu de tentar persuadi-la e saiu do quarto.

**Jun:** Pode ir.

**Hill:** O que?

**Jun:** Pode ir eu fico aqui com ele não se preocupe.

**Hill:** Não, vá você.

**Jun:** O que?

**Hill:** Eu causei isso tudo. Eu o machuquei assim. Não suporto quando machuco as pessoas, principalmente quando eu machuco um amigo.

**Jun:** você gosta dele não é?

**Hill:** Sim. Ele é um ótimo amigo eu acho ate que o melhor que eu já tive. Afinal nunca tive um amigo só tive amigas que são minhas irmãs.

**Jun:** Pois então eu já vou indo ta?

**Hill:** ahn?

**Jun:** Sabendo que meu irmão esta em boas mãos eu fico tranqüila.

**Pylong:** Você acha que realmente foi uma boa idéia deixa-la com o Ren e trazer o Basson com agente?

**Basson:** ç.ç eu queria ficar com o chefinho.

**Jun:** Sim eu acho que foi uma boa idéia, ou melhor, eu tenho certeza.

**Basson:** Mais ela quase matou o chefinho.

**Jun:** Não se preocupem eu garanto, deu para ver nos olhos dela que ela é uma boa pessoa...

**Minoriko:** (é o nome do espírito da Hill ta?) Senhorita Hillary a senhorita não acha melhor ir para casa?

**Hill:** Não.

**Minoriko:** Mas...

**Hill:** Escuta aqui Mino eu não quero saber eu vou ficar aqui ate ele acordar mesmo que ele passe um mês aqui eu vou ficar. Afinal fui eu quem o deixou nesse estado.

**Minoriko:** Sinto muito.

**Hill:** Não se preocupe eu sei que só segue as ordens de meu pai. Agora por que você não vai para casa descansa um pouco e avisa pra Mia que eu vou dormir aqui ein?

**Minoriko:** Se é o que a senhorita quer...

**Hill:** Sim é isso que eu quero.

Ela sai do quarto deixando apenas Hill e Ren que ainda estava a dormir.

**Hill:** (segurando a mão dele) Sinto muito. Eu sei que errei, é que quando eu entro em uma luta eu não consigo me segurar eu tenho que lutar ate o final. Desculpe Mino também afinal ela também foi treinada por meu pai para lutar ate o final. Eu sinto muito e você nem sabe o quanto.

Ele continuava sem se mexer somente com uma leve respiração, dormindo em um sono profundo, um sono que quase passou a ser um sono eterno e sem volta.

**Hill:** E tudo por culpa minha. (ela começa a derramar algumas lagrimas.). Se você soubesse o quanto é importante par mim... Você é um dos melhores amigos que tenho sabia? Se não o melhor apesar eu sempre estar pulando no seu pescoço e apertando as suas bochechas eu gosto de você. Esse é o meu jeito de dizer que você é meu amigo. Agora você imagina o que a Mia e a Cary sofreram não é? Hum, não responde, acorda logo Ren eu preciso de você, você é um dos meus poucos amigos nesse mundo.

**Ren:** (com uma voz baixa, mas que dava pra escutar) Quer a ser algo mais?

**Hill:** Ren? Você acordou?

Ele vai abrindo os olhos lentamente. E quando os abre por completo... Hill pula em seu pescoço.

**Ren:** Hill meu ombro, meu ombro.

**Hill:** A opa! Foi mal. Que bom que você acordou não sabe o quanto eu me preocupei.

**Ren:** Ë eu sei eu escutei o que você falou.

**Hill:** Tudo?

**Ren:** Hai.

**Hill:** (puxando sua bochecha) Então por que não abriu os olhos antes?

**Ren:** Aí é por que... Aí ta doendo.

**Hill:** A opa foi mal de novo. "

**Ren:** ¬¬

**Hill:** Mas não entendi. Por que você perguntou se eu queria ser algo mais? Você quer ser meu melhor amigo? Há aí ta um pouco difícil por que eu acho que a Mia e a Cary não iam gostar de serem substituídas e...

**Ren:** Não é isso.

**Hill:** Não? Então o que é?

**Ren:** Hill eu... Eu... É que eu... - pensamento - fala logo são apenas 3 palavras.

**Hill:** Você o que? Aí meu Deus se ele não esta conseguindo falar é porque esta doendo algo e...

**Ren:** Não, não é nada disso.

**Hill:** Então o que é?

**Ren:** É QUE EU TE AMO TA LEGAL?

**Hill:** (corando) Vo-você o que?

**Ren:** Eu te amo, eu não paro de pensar um minuto sequer em você, eu... Eu não consigo nem dormir direito a noite e... A esquece ta? Eu sei que você não gosta assim de mim e você ate já disse isso. Mas é que eu já não estava mais agüentando pronto falei.

**Hill:** Ren eu...

**Ren:** Não precisa me responder ta bem?

**Hill:** É que, eu preciso pensar.

**Ren:** Pode pensar o quanto quiser por que eu já disse que não precisa me responder eu só precisava contar.

**Hill:** Ren...

**Ren:** Que foi?

**Hill:** Eu também gosto muito de você.

**Ren:** O que?

**Hill:** Sabe eu inda não sei se é um amor de amigo ou um amor mesmo por que eu nunca senti isso antes, mas o fato é que quando eu te vi naquele estado quer dizer nesse estado eu, eu quis morrer.

**Ren:** Se você fizesse isso eu ia ate o céu te buscar de volta.

**Hill:** Ren. EU TAMBEM TE AMO!

**Ren:** Precisava gritar?

**Hill:** É que quando você falou foi gritando então eu pensei que tinha que fazer o mesmo. "

**Ren:** Ah ta. ¬¬"

Mia revirava de um lado para o outro da cama.

**Mia:** Não acredito perdi o sono.

Ela olha para o relógio ao lado de sua cabeceira e vê que já são 01h00min AM

**Mia:** Hill por que não cumpre sua promessa. Disse que iria voltar cedo a culpa não foi sua.

**Minoriko:** (entrando pela janela) Senhorita Amélia.

**Mia:** Mino? O que faz aqui aconteceu algo com a Hill?

**Minoriko:** Não senhorita, mas ela andou avisar-lhe que iria dormir no hospital hoje.

**Mia:** Entendo. Mino faz um favor pra mim sim? Fique de vigia, não deixe que ela faça alguma besteira esta bem?

**Minoriko:** Hai Amelia-dono.

Ela sai voando pela janela novamente e Mia tenta a voltar a dormir porem apos virar e revirar na cama ela desiste dessa idéia e resolve ir dar uma volta.

Mia andava pela cidade, era confortante a rua vazia pela noite. Muitas pessoas achavam estranho ou ate mesmo assustador porem Mia achava aquilo reconfortante. Era incrível a escuridão daquelas ruas, pela manha eram sempre agitadas, mas pela noite as ruas ficavam escuras e assustadoras, ela passa por uma parte aonde nenhuma luz entrava quando...

**Voz:** O que uma menininha faz sozinha uma hora dessas? Não sabe que é perigoso?

**Mia:** Perigoso?

**Voz:** Sim é muito perigoso existem vários estrupadores soltos nas ruas hoje em dia sabia?

**Mia:** Serio é?

**Voz:** É sim. E sabe um desses caras sou eu.

A sombra começa a andar em direção a Mia com pensamentos pervertidos, porem.

Ao chagar bem perto de Mia este queima fortemente. Ela se agacha em frente dele que está deitado no chão praticamente já morto e diz:

**Mia:** Pois saiba que eu sou o único perigo aqui...

**Hao:** (aparecendo em cima de um prédio) Bravo.

**Mia:** A lá vem você novamente será que dava pra parar de encher meu saco uma vez?

**Hao:** Calma só lhe fiz um elogio.

**Mia:** Hum sei.

**Hao:** Sabe odeio quando faz isso.

**Mia:** Serio? Então vou passar a fazer mais vezes.

**Hao:** Domina muito bem o espírito de fogo.

**Mia:** Fui treinada minha vida inteira para isso se eu não dominasse seria uma desonra.

**Hao:** Então você já esta desonrada há muito tempo.

**Mia:** Acabou de dizer que domino bem o espírito de fogo, e agora acabou de dizer que não consigo domina-lo direito?

**Hao:** Quis dizer que você domina bem a parte que lhe dei.

**Mia:** Hum.

**Hao:** E quanto a mim? Não acha que esta me devendo algo?

**Mia:** Já fornecia uma parte do espírito da água na luta.

**Hao:** Eles ainda estão muito fracos não?

**Mia:** Hai, não conseguiram ver nada.

Flash Back

Nesse instante a espera acaba e os dois partem um para cima do outro, porém somente olhos poderosos poderiam ver o que realmente se passou ali. Na hora do "ataque" Mia não o atacou realmente assim como ele também não. Os dois na realidade fizeram uma troca e para isso precisavam de uma parte de cada, Hao queimou uma pequena parte do cabelo de Mia e esta o cortou e infiltrou um pouco do espírito da água neste.

Fim do Flash

**Hao:** É uma decepção para eu ouvir isso sabia?

**Mia:** Não finja ser um irmão preocupado que você não é Hao.

**Hao:** Não tenho cara de irmão preocupado?

**Mia:** Não ¬¬

**Hao:** Como você esta arisca hoje!

**Mia:** Estou normal.

**Hao:** Então da ultima vez que nos vimos você estava anormal por acaso?

**Mia:** Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

**Hao:** O que foi Mia? (aproximando-se dela) Ficou chateada por saber que esta perdendo em seu próprio jogo?

**Mia:** Não acredito. Como você vai chegar ao ponto de ir atrás de saber quem esta perdendo e ganhando em nossos jogos?

**Hao:** Sabe que eu não acredito em "força do coração", "força da amizade".

**Mia:** Sim eu sei.

**Hao:** Mas se é esse seu jogo... Aí a historia muda.

**Mia:** Esta me saindo muito arrogante hoje.

**Hao:** Arrogante eu?

**Mia:** Humhum.

**Hao:** Que é isso Mia... Isso esta somente na sua imaginação.

**Mia:** Faz-me rir Hao

**Hao:**

**Mia:** ¬¬

**Hao:** Hoje esta tão séria... Aconteceu algo?

**Mia:** Acabou de dizer que eu estava arisca e agora esta me dizendo que estou seria, de um tempo ta?(diz indo embora)

**Hao:** Com certeza aconteceu algo e eu vou descobrir o que foi...

Ela vai ate uma parte deserta porem bonita, calma porem agitada um lugar chamado mar (ou praia tanto faz). Um dos lugares mais bonito que a natureza pode criar um lugar onde mesmo estando deserto continua sendo bonito, pois é banhado pela luz do luar, e que mesmo estando calmo continua agitado com as ondas indo e voltando sobre a nítida imensidão azul.

**Mia:** Não existe lugar melhor.

**Voz:** Lógico que existe.

**Mia:** Por que continua a me seguir?

**Hao:** Por que sou um "cavalheiro" e como tal não vou deixar uma dama sozinha.

**Mia:** Serio Hao o que você quer?

**Hao:** Que tal lhe contradizer.

**Mia:** Boa resposta, mas, me contradizer sobre o que?

**Hao:** Vou contradizer sua afirmação de agora.

**Mia:** Não pode me contradizer... O mar, a praia, é o lugar mais perfeito que existe.

**Hao:** Não, não é. O lugar mais perfeito para se estar, é o lugar onde posso estar com você.

**Mia:** (cara de surpresa e envergonhada) Ha-Hao.

**Hao:** Exatamente (tocando levemente seu rosto).

**Mia:** (virando o rosto) sabe que não posso fazer isso.

**Hao:** O que você não pode fazer?

**Mia:** Não posso corresponder seus sentimentos.

**Hao**: Não seriam seus sentimentos que você não pode demonstrar?

**Mia:** O que?

**Hao:** Por minha parte não existe sentimento nenhum.

**Mia:** ...

**Hao:** É incrível como só consegue pensar em você não?

**Mia:** ...

**Hao:** Não deixar se levar por seus sentimentos, para não sofrer quando tiver que cumprir seu destino. Mas sabe de uma coisa Mia? Eu vou fazer você mostra-los você querendo ou não.

Dito isso ele rouba um beijo desta que ao perceber tenta inultimente se afastar, pois com uns 5 segundos ela já não consegue resistir.

**Hao:** (afastando-se) Lembre-se que você me pertence. (indo embora)

**Mia:** (substituindo a cara surpresa por uma travessa) É você que pensa, pois na realidade é você que esta perdendo nos dois jogos...

Hospital da cidade.

Um garoto ainda olhava para sua companheira que dormia profunda mente. Logo depois de admitir seus sentimentos Hill descontraiu o clima e os dois começaram a conversar sobre assuntos banais. Deram duas da manha e Hill acabou adormecendo sobre a segunda cama que se encontrava naquele quarto. (a cama de quem vai dormir no hospital para cuidar da pessoa internada) (quem já foi em um quarto de hospital deve saber do que eu estou falando) Ele a observava de longe. Porem agora se lembrava de uma frase a qual não gostara muito de escutar

Flash Back

**Ren:** En-entao Hill Vo-você gostaria, gostariadenamorarcomigo?

**Hill:** O que?

**Ren:** Gostaria de namorar comigo?

**Hill:** Namorar? Acho que sei lá Ren.

**Ren:** O que?

**Hill:** Sabe meus sentimentos ainda estão um pouco confusos. "

**Ren:** Então por que falou bem alto que me amava?

**Hill:** Acho que para que você não ficasse sem uma resposta.

**Ren:** Então você não gosta de mim é isso?

**Hill:** Não que é isso? É lógico que eu gosto de você mais é que... É que eu nunca amei ninguém como eu já lhe disse e com isso eu não sei se o que eu sinto por você é um amor, amor ou um amor de amigo. Por isso que não posso namorar você. Segundo Mia uma vez me disse que a gente só deve entregar o próprio coração em quem realmente temos certeza que gostamos.

Fim do Flash

**Ren:** Então por que ela disse aquilo? Eu ainda não entendi.

Oie! Bem aqui estou eu novamente com mais um dos meus pateticos capitulos.

Eu gostria de agradescer a:

**Sophie Asakura:** Que bom que voce acha que eu escrevo bem pq na realidade eu odeio as coisas que eu escrevo. u.ú Bme quanto se a Mia vai ter coragem de matar o Hao vc vai ter qu ler para descobrir. (como eu soh mah) Os pais da Mia sao dois chineses mt lokos(isso eh tudo que eu posso dizer por agora) mas eu vou revelalos em historias que nunca se vao parte II.Bem daqui a uns dois capituklos eu acho que já explico (se nao sao uns tres capitulos) e quanto a voce fazer muitas perguntas que é isso eu adoro suas perguntas . Bjux xau

**Saturn-MariCat: **Hehehe valeu pela dica dos nomes (eu realmente nao fazia ideia de como se escrevia Shamash) e valeu por ter me desejado sorte. Continue comentando tah?

Bem eu gostaria de agradescer tbm as minhas "revisoras" Jessi-chan, Natty-chan, Bia-chan, Adri-chan e mais nova que é a Saturn-MariCat-chan valeu msm eu nao sei onde eu estaria sem v6.

Ah eu ja ia me esquecendo novamente aqui vai as traduçao das musiquinhas que eu postei no cap 4 tentao la vai:

A primeira foi **The Killers Song da Carolina Marquez**

A canção do assassino

Eu amo a canção do assassino,  
A canção do amor do subterrâneo,  
Eu amo a canção do assassino,  
A canção do amor do subterrâneo,  
Eu amo a canção do assassino,  
A canção do amor do subterrâneo,  
Eu amo a canção do assassino,  
a canção do subterrâneo.

O rei da noite  
Ele me sente com prazer  
Ele é sexy e louco  
Sua canção termina e ele é meu  
Ele é um DJ nos meus sonhos  
Ele é um rei e não uma rainha  
Nós nos amamos no escuro  
Jogue ou pare

(ASSOBIO)

La la la la la  
La la la la la  
La la lara la la la  
La la lara la la la

A segunda **Lies de Evanescence** (eu amo evanescence )

Mentiras

Limitado a cada membro pelas algemas do meu medo  
Selado com mentiras pelas tantas lágrimas  
Perdido por dentro, perseguindo o fim  
Eu luto pela chance de ser enganado de novo

Você nunca será forte o bastante  
Você nunca será bom o bastante  
Você nunca foi entendido no amor  
Você não vai subir

(coro)  
Eles nunca verão  
Eu nunca serei  
Eu lutarei e continuarei lutando para alimentar essa fome  
Queimando profundamente dentro de mim

Mas através das minhas lágrimas quebra uma luz de cegar  
Nascendo o amanhecer para essa noite sem fim  
Braços estendidos, me esperando  
Um abraço aberto sobre uma árvore sangrando

Descance em mim e eu lhe confortarei  
Eu vive e morri por você  
Permaneça em mim e eu te prometo  
Eu nunca te esquecerei

Eles nunca verão  
Eu nunca serei  
Eu lutarei e continuarei lutando para alimentar essa fome  
Queimando profundamente dentro de mim

Eles nunca verão  
Eu nunca serei  
Eu lutarei e continuarei lutando para alimentar essa fome  
Queimando profundamente dentro de mim

A terceira foi a linda **Kiss from a Rose do Seal**

Gente essa eu nao achei em outro site a nao ser esse: http/vagalume. a ultima foi At the Beginning do Richard Marx e Lewis Donna

Desde ocomeço

Nós somos estranhos começando uma jornada  
Nunca sonhando o que teríamos que atravessar  
Agora estamos aqui e eu estou aguardando  
Desde o começo com você

Ninguém me disse que estava indo te encontrar  
Inesperadamente o que você fez para meu coração  
Quando eu perdi esperança você estava lá para me Lembrar  
Este é o começo

E a vida é uma estrada e eu quero continuar nela  
Amor é um rio e eu quero continuar fluindo  
Vida é uma estrada agora e para sempre jornada maravilhosa  
Eu estarei lá quando a estrada parar de rodar  
Eu estarei lá quando a tempestade estiver passando  
E no final quero estar aguardando  
Desde o começo com você

Somos estranhos numa aventura maluca  
Nunca sonhando como nossos sonhos se tornariam realidade  
Agora estamos aqui sem medo do futuro  
Desde o começo com você

E a vida é uma estrada e eu quero continuar nela  
Amor é um rio e eu quero continuar fluindo  
Vida é uma estrada agora e para sempre jornada maravilhosa  
Eu estarei lá quando a estrada parar de rodar  
Eu estarei lá quando a tempestade estiver passando  
E no final quero estar aguardando  
Desde o começo com você

Sabia que tinha alguém em algum lugar  
Escondendo nosso amor no escuro  
Agora que nossos sonhos serão reais  
Estive esperando por tanto tempo  
Nada vai nos separar

Bem é isso alguma duvida me perguntem tah? xau xau


	7. Chapter 7

**Hill:** Aí, aí. Mais um dia, mais uma hora, MAIS UM MINUTUNHO MIA!

**Mia:** Vamos logo deixa de preguiça.

**Hill:** Eu to com sono!

**Cary:** Você é muito dorminhoca vamos logo acorda pra cuspir.

**Hill:** Deixa de ser chata eu to com sono!

**Mia:** se você não se levantar agora dona Hill vou ser obrigada a... FAZER COCEGAS! (atacando Hill com cócegas junto a Cary)

**Hill:** (morrendo de rir) N-NÃO PA-PARA MIA! PA-PARA CARY!

**Cary:** Hehehehehehe agora vamos, levanta logo. Que eu não quero perder essa luta!

**Hill:** Tinham que marcar um luto justo em uma segunda feira de manhã?

**Mia:** Não reclama por que era pior se a luta começasse as 06h00minh da manha.

**Cary:** Agora anda logo eu to esperando as duas lá em baixo entenderam?

**Mia e Hill:** Ta!

**Mia:** Hill eu vou tomar meu café.

**Hill:** E você ainda não o tomou?

**Mia:** Não é que eu saí cedo para treinar e acabei por esquecer. '

**Hill:** Ah.

**Mia:** Então eu estou indo vê se não demora ta?

**Hill:** Ta vai logo.

**Hill:** Estou pronta vamos?

**Mia e Cary:** Vamos!

**Cary:** quem é que vai ser nosso adversário mesmo?

**Mia:** Um tal de grupo metwau!

**Cary:** Você pegou alguma informação sobre eles Hill?

**Hill:** Bem não muitas porque eu esqueci o meu computador, mas as poucas informações que eu consegui pelo computador do Manta foram que é um grupo de metaleiros que diz querer transformar o mundo em um show de rock.

**Mia:** Metaleiros é?

**Hill:** Sim, os espíritos deles eu não consegui ver mais já ouvi falar que tem a ver com espíritos da terra e da água.

**Cary:** Saco esses espíritos são mais favoráveis a você e a Mia.

**Hill:** Bem não sei se é verdade mais dizem que eles contem um golpe que pode transformar tudo em metal.

**Mia:** Hum e de que nível eles são?

**Hill:** Parece que são do nível cinco.

**Cary:** Nível cinco? Ah vai ser moleza.

**Hill:** Nível cinco onde o nível um é o nível mais forte.

**Cary:** E desse tipo de nível eu estou em que lugar?

**Hill:** Hehehehehehe no quatro.

**Cary:** O QUE? E você esta em que nível?

**Hill:** No quatro também.

**Cary:** E a Mia?

**Hill:** No dois.

**Cary:** NÃO PODE SER! EU SOU A MAIS FORTE DE NÓS!

**Mia:** Relaxe Cary afinal eu possuo três dos quatro espíritos fundadores da vida. Se não fosse por isso aposto que eu estaria no 3º nível.

**Hill:** Correto!

**Mia:** Ai, ai esta sempre correta é tão chato pra dizer ao contrario.

**Cary:** AI SUA CHATA VOCE É INSURPOTAVEL SABIA?

**Mia:** não se preocupe maninha um dia você chega ao meu nível.

**Cary:** Ah sua insurpotavel.

**Mia:** A inveja é uma coisa tão feia sabia?

**Hill:** Tuché.

**Mia:** Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe.

**Cary:** Voces sao despresiveis (imitando a voz do patolino)

**Todas:** Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe...!

No estadio.

**Asa prateada:** A luta de hoje será o grupo metwau contra o grupo flores da China! Todos prontos? Lutem!

As meninas perceberam que aqueles adversários seriam muito fáceis de derrotar eram fracos e alem de tudo eram feios muitos feios, ficou decidido que cada uma lutaria com um. Realmente como Cary havia dito eles usavam os elemenos terra, agua e tinha um outro que usava o elemento do ar. Nao eram os espiritos elementares pois estes pertenciam a Mia eram somente espiritos que tinham os poderes baseados nestes elementos.

**Mia:** Hill ataques de modo um e voce combate o da terra! Cary ataques de modo dois e tres cuide do ar.

**Hill:** Certo!

**Cary:** Pode deixar!

As três começaram a luta Hill usava os golpes com sua espada e Cary lutava voando e lançando seus ferroes enquanto Mia continuava parada somente olhando para seu inimigo.

Cary lançava muitos ferroes ate que o 'metaleiro voador' foi atingido por varios e foi derrotado.

Hill somente defendia os ataques de seu oponente como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ela ate abre a boca em um claro sinal de provocaçao, depois da um sorriso e como um raio ela ultrapaça o oponente deixando-o caido no chao tambem derrotado.

Depois que as duas derrotam seus oponentes o oponente de Mia parte pra cima desta que somente estica um braço em diraçao a este e aperta a mao como se alguma coisa estivesse entre esta. O publico olhava espantado afinal o que aquela menina queria? seu opnente estava praticamente a tres metro de duistancia dela e ela agia como se o pescoço deste estivesse em sua mao. E era o que realmente acontecia a media que Mia fechava sua mao o oponente se contorcia ate que ela lança o braço para o lado como se estivesse jogando uma pessoa e o oponente acompanha este e bate com tudo na parede.

**Asa Prateada:** Vitória do grupo flores da China!

Elas olharam para cima recebendo os aplausos da platéia nunca ninguém tinha visto uma luta tão esplendida. Elas olharam ao redor do ginásio e viram Yoh e seu grupo torcendo por elas. Mia continuou sorrindo e olhando ao redor do estádio (ginásio é tudo a mesma coisa), porém ao olhar para um ponto lá em cima ela para de sorrir. Ela vê Hao e seu sorriso cínico dando thausinho para esta logo depois some.

**Mia:** Aí isso me irrita sabia? Por que ele sempre faz isso?

**Cary:** E por que você continua dando bola?

**Hill:** Ora talvez ele realmente ainda goste de você.

**Mia:** É ate parece.

**Cary:** Mia.

**Mia:** (olhando para traz) O que é?

**Cary:** Eu acho que você deveria ver isso.

**Mia:** Por que ainda continua lendo esse jornal?

**Cary:** Olha (mostrando uma pagina do jornal)

**Mia:** (lendo a matéria) "_O grupo estrela grupo de Hao Asakura esta com sua primeira luta marcada para amanhã. Mesmo a segunda fase da luta dos shamans tendo começado há alguns meses é a primeira luta deste grupo, e todos esperam ansiosos para ver o que Hao irá aprontar desta vez." _O que, que tem? A nossa primeira luta também não foi hoje?

**Cary:** Ah ta bom. Pensei que você fosse querer assistir.

**Mia:** E quem disse que eu não vou assistir?

**Hill:** (com estrelinhas nos olhos) Aí que romântico a Mia vai assistir a luta do seu amado amanha para que caso algo aconteça ela possa cuidar dele.

**Mia:** Não viaja garota. Só quero ter certeza que ele não vai fazer nada de ruim, e alem do que você sabe que nível Hao está não sabe?

**Hill:** Bem pelos meus cálculos ele deveria estar no um mais isso não é possível, pois este nível só pode ser atingido pelo shaman king. Ele deve estar em um nível entre o um e o dois.

**Cary:** Como por exemplo, o 1,5?

**Mia:** Olha aê a garota fez o dever de casa. Hehehehehehehehe

**Cary:** Mas você já gosta de pegar no meu pé não é?

**Mia:** É que é tão legal te irritar maninha.

**Cary:** Não me chama de maninha!

**Mia:** Hehehehe viu?

**Hill:** Realmente é muito legal irritar a Cary.

**Mia:** ...

**Hill:** Você se preocupou não foi?

**Mia:** Se Hao Asakura fizer alguma coisa na luta de amanha não vou poder impedi-lo, pois seria contra as regras.

**Hill:** Não se preocupe pode contar com a gente.

**Cary:** Isso mesmo, vamos vencer isso juntas.

**Todas:** Como um time!

Oie gente! Foi mal a demora, mas é que eu tava com muiiiiiiiita preguiça! T.T Desculpem-me.

Eu queria agradecer a quem comentou como...

**Sophie Asakura: **Que bom que você gostou do capitulo. Espero que tenha gostado desse também. Hehehe não é malvadeza é que se eu revelar agora vai ficar sem graça, mas espera que ta quase acabando.

**Saturn-Maricat: **Oie miga. Não tem problema você reler meus caps. Na realidade eu ate gostei porque assim eu percebo que você realmente gostou. Não eu, não postei a fic. De Sakura ainda não ta? Beijo...

**Mikinha: **Não eu não parar de escrever só sou meio preguiçosa pra postar. Muito o brigada por ler minha fic.

**Yume mayumi: **que bom saber que tem mais gente lendo a minha fic. Porque não comentou antes? Não tem problema afinal você comentou agora né? Muito obrigada e plix continue a comentar.

Bem é isso gente ate o próximo cap. ta? XauXau

'sS...


	8. Chapter 8

Oie gente! Desculpem mas teremos que voltar a passar os epis onde elas aparecem, pois se não ficaria sem sentido.

**Epi. 52- O treino especial**

Luta do Hao

**Carinhas:** (atacando) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**Hao:** São fraquinhos.

O espírito de fogo queima os três adversários, e mostra os X-laws, a turma do Yoh e a turma do Ren assistindo.

**Juiz:** Vitória do grupo estrela!

Hao vai andando ate seu grupo com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

**Mia:** Desgraçado.

Restaurante Patch Patch.

**Ren:** Aquela foi à primeira luta do grupo do Hao?

**Chocolove:** esse grupo estava esquecido mais agora apareceu

**Asa prateada:** Todos os adversários que lutaram com eles morreram.

**Ren:** Falar que morreram todos não é o termo exato para este caso, o certo é falar que o Hao assassinou todos eles não é verdade?

**Asa prateada:** Bem...

**Horo-Horo:** Hum, com certeza eles foram pré-celecionados, pois essa foi à primeira luta.

**Ren:** Eu não gostei disso o que será que esse bom espírito ta pensando?

**Chocolove:** Ora, mas é muito mais do que normal eles serem pré-celecionados.

**Ren:** Ora agora me irritou mais. Se existe essa tal pré-celeção por que o nosso grupo dos Ren's não foi também?

**Bason:** Com toda razão chefinho.

**Ryu:** Se é assim o nosso grupo também

**Lagartixa:** Isso mesmo!

**Ren:** Ah não me faça rir você um grupo de molengas indo para a pré-celeção?

**Ryu:** Vocês trio de comediantes é que não estão prontos para a pré-celeção.

**Ren:** Um trio de comediantes?

**Chocolove:** O que tem de errado nisso?

**Ren e Horo-Horo:** Não é esse o problema!

**Ryu:** hahahaha. É a perfeita combinação de mega idiotas.

**Lagartixa:** São comediantes mesmo.

**Manta:** Um... Esses aí nem sabem se existe essa pré-celeção e estão discutindo.

**Anna:** Eles só estão nervosos porque estão assustados com a luta do Hao.

**Yoh:** O que, que esta acontecendo aqui? Hei asa prateada o que pode acontecer se eu resolver interferir na luta dos outros ein?

**Asa prateada:** Bem quando alguém interferir o juiz vai suspender a luta. Essa é a regra.

**Yoh:** O pior é que mesmo eu dando uma de intruso eu não vou conseguir amenizar o ataque do Hao.

**Ren:** Ah agora escuta aqui eu vou acabar com vocês quando nos encontrarmos na luta dos shamans, vocês vão ver.

**Chocolove:** Vou por uma pedra pesada.

**Ryu:** Combinado mais é melhor vocês treinarem bastante ate lá.

**Lagartixa:** É eles se acham o Maximo.

**Ren:** Vocês na perdem por esperar vou colocar essa historia em pratos limpos!

**Ryu:** Eu também espero por isso.

**Voz:** Se querem por em pratos limpos vamos resolver já.

**Mikihissa:** (aparecendo pendurado de cabeça para baixo no teto) Como vão todos?

**Ren:** Que? Mikihissa?

**Ryu:** Mas porque que você está aí mestre?

**Mikihissa:** Eu tenho quebrado a cabeça para saber qual desses dois é o mais forte o grupo dos Ren's ou o grupo Pousada Funbari.

**Ren:** sem duvida que é o meu grupo.

**Ryu:** É lógico que é o nosso.

**Mikihissa:** Então podem me mostrar?

**Ren:** Mostrar o que?

**Mikihissa:** que tal uma luta treino?

**Asa prateada:** Acho bom.

Nesse exato instante as três garotas chegam.

Hill com sua cara feliz porem desta vez com o olhar vazio, Cary com uma cara sóbria e fechada, e Mia com um semblante triste e ao mesmo tempo raivoso.

**Mia:** Asa prateada me veja uma água.

**Asa prateada:** S-sim.

Todos estavam pasmos ate mesmo Mikihissa.

Elas se sentam no balcão onde estavam Yoh, Anna e Manta.

**Yoh:** É-é vo-voces gostariam de olhar a nossa luta treino? (morrendo de medo)

**As três:** Pode ser.

**Yoh:** En-entao vamos?

**Mia:** Espere somente minha água chegar.

**Yoh:** T-ta.

Já naquele campo onde eles treinam Mikihissa começava a falar enquanto estes tentavam bolar uma idéia para ficarem mais fortes.

As três meninas assistiam a tudo junto com Anna, Tamao, Manta, Jun e Paylong.

Ninguém se atrevia a perguntar o que havia acontecido com estas. Anna já pensava saber a resposta.

**Anna:** Mia.

**Mia:** Sim?

**Anna:** Não fique abatida com isso.

**Mia:** Ahn?

**Anna:** Ele não merece.

**Mia:** Hum, obrigada Anna.

Neste instante Cary e Hill se entreolham e sorriem.

Depois do fracasso das idéias dos dois grupos Mikihissa diz que vai ensiná-los um treino especial.

**Yoh:** arroz e... Um pincel?

**Mikihissa:** Escrevam uma palavra em cada grão de arroz.

**Horo-Horo:** E pra que isso?

**Chocolove:** Você acha que pra escrever alguma coisa nesse grão de arroz?

**Mikihissa:** Pode escrever o nome de algo importante ou de alguma coisa que gosta.

**Mia:** Nós vamos fazer também.

**Mikihissa:** O que?

**Mia:** Eu disse que nós vamos participar desse treino especial também.

**Mikihissa:** Ta então tudo bem. Podem começar.

**Ren:** Alguma coisa que eu gosto.

Nesse exato momento ele pensa em Hill porem esquece e pensa em Jun já que esta tem o nome menor. Porem bason aparece na sua frente com os olhos brilhando.

**Ren:** Seria bem mais fácil escrever o nome da minha irmã que tem poucas letras – pensando – ou o nome da Hill – mas ta bem Bason você venceu vou escrever seu nome.

**Fausto:** Ahn, ahn, eu não consigo pior que uma cirurgia.

**Yoh:** Sabe Maru pra mim o seu nome é o único nome que cabe aqui nesse grão de arroz.

Anna pega fogo.

**Amidamaru:** Sim eu entendo, o meu nome é muito com e difícil e muito comprido também.

**Ryu:** Ly-Ser-Gue.

**Lagartixa:** Hum.

**Hill:** Olha Ren! Ta aqui o meu.

Grão de arroz de Hill Ren-kun

Ren cora.

**Cary:** Pronto.

**Mia:** O que você escreveu?

Grão de arroz de CaryDestruição

**Mia:** ¬¬

**Cary: **Que foi ele disse que podia ser uma palavra também. E o seu que tem escrito?

**Mia:** Tem escrito dever. (com a cara bem seria)

**Cary:** Hum sei.

**Mia:** (lendo em pensamento o que tinha em seu grão de arroz) _"Hao"_

**Mikihissa:** Bem agora todos coloquem aqui na minha mão. Muito bem vejo que todos conseguiram.

**Horo-Horo:** O que isso tem a vê com o treino.

**Ryu: **Talvez seja um exercício para a concentração.

**Mikihissa:** Isso é um aquecimento o super treino começa agora.

Ele vai ate a ponta do penhasco e joga os grãos lá em baixo.

**Mikihissa:** Procurem e encontrem o arroz que cada um escreveu.

**Meninos:** O QUE É IMPOSIVEL!

**Mia:** É muito fácil.

As três meninas dessem Hill enfia a espada na terra que racha ao meio, corre feito o vento e pega o seu grão de arroz, Cary vai voando em certa hora solta um de seus ferroes que faz com que um grão de arroz voe e ela o pega, também era o seu e Mia invoca o espírito da terra em menos de cinco segundos também esta com seu arroz. Elas sobem de volta ao penhasco e...

**As três:** Pronto.

**Mikihissa:** (que se não fosse por sua mascara todos veriam sua boca aberta) Mui-Miuto bem.

Os meninos insistem em dizer que é impossível e Anna...

**Anna:** Se vocês são homens mesmo honrem suas calças E VAO PROCURAR AGORA. (chutando os três)

Os meninos ficam procurando porem não encontram ate que o grupo pousada funbari é chamado para uma luta

No dia seguinte os meninos lutam contra o Ocean Three, eles tentam lutar sem usar o grande espírito porem não conseguem e assim como Anna, Manta, Mikihissa e Hao as meninas também ficam decepcionadas principalmente Mia que perde totalmente suas esperanças.

**Shalona:** O que foi não me parecem muito bem.

**Miry:** Não me digam que perderam.

**Manta:** O grupo do Yoh ganhou.

**Shalona:** Então porque essa cara infeliz?

**Lily:** É mesmo isso é sacarsmo?

**Yoh:** Ah nós temos motivos para estar assim.

**Mia:** (que junto com Cary e Hill acompanhava o grupo pousada funbari) – pensando – muitos motivos.

**Ryu:** E aí pra onde é que foi o meu mestre?

**Anna:** Ele foi ver a turma do Ren, mas não precisam ficar preocupados porque ele não abandonou vocês.

**Yoh:** Um, vou te falar não é nada fácil.

**Fausto:** sabe pessoal entrar sem premio é muito ruim.

**Yoh:** O que mais me preocupa é que nós não temos tempo pra fazer tudo certinho.

**Fausto:** Eu acho que deve ser o Hao. (ainda não entendi por que ele disse isso)

Um oráculo toca.

**Ryu:** Ah de novo?

**Yoh:** Não, não somos nós.

**Todos:** Então só pode ser...

**Lily Five:** Enfim a luta, nós fomos pré-celecionadas, viva, viva, viva.

**Miry:** quem é o adversário?

**Chalona:** É um tal de grupo estrela.

**Yoh:** hei vocês.

**Shalona:** O que foi alguma coisa errada?

**Ryu: **esse grupo por acaso é o grupo estrela é?

**Miry: **é sim vocês conhecem?

**Ryu:** Conhecemos sim.

**Miry:** Quem são?

**Yoh:** O grupo estrela é... O grupo do Hao.

**Lily Five:** Hao? Hao? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

**Hao:** Lily Five? Devem ser fraquinhas, vai ser moleza.

**Epi 53 – Bye Bye Meninas.**

Yoh estava preocupado com a luta de suas amigas contra o Hao, e pede para elas desistirem porem estas não desistem e Yoh vai atrás de tentar falar com seu "irmão" porem este não sabias onde procurar então...

**Mia:** Esta querendo que eu lhe diga onde pode encontrar o Hao?

**Yoh:** Isso mesmo.

**Mia:** E se eu lhe disser que eu não faço a mínima idéia?

**Yoh:** Então vou dizer que esta mentindo.

**Mia:** Pois sinto muito Yoh porem dês do trágico acidente com o Ren nunca mais falei com Hao. E alem do que ele que sempre me procura não eu.

**Yoh:** Ah Mia só uma pista.

**Mia:** Para que você quer encontrá-lo?

**Yoh:** Preciso falar com ele.

**Mia:** Desista Yoh é impossível se argumentar com Hao Asakura. Você não vai convencê-lo de desistir da luta contra suas amigas nem de não mata-las.

**Yoh:** Preciso pelo ao menos tentar.

**Mia:** Tudo bem então eu vou com você ate o ultimo lugar em que eu o vi.

**Yoh:** Obrigado Mia.

**Mia:** Só não vai se acostumando

**Yoh:** Pode deixar

Mia o leva para a parte sem arvores da floresta, porem fica nas arvores que existiam ao redor desta.

Yoh vai caminhando ate o centro e...

**Hao:** O que esta fazendo aqui Yoh?

**Yoh:** quero saber por que matou todos os seus adversários.

**Hao:** Escute Yoh no mundo existem os fortes e os fracos, os fortes podem viver, mas os fracos devem morrer junto com os humanos. Por isso que eu quero que você fique logo forte.

**Yoh:** Ah Hao.

**Hao:** Aquelas Lily Five são suas amigas não são?

**Yoh:** Ahn?

**Hao:** Eu vou matá-las. (some)

**Yoh:** Hao.

**Mia:** (chegando por trás e colocando a mão sobre o ombro de Yoh) Esqueça você sabia que ele não iria lhe escutar.

**Yoh:** Não posso deixar elas morrerem. Se isso acontecer eu serei o culpado.

**Mia:** Se é por uma boa causa... (suspiro) Eu vou falar com ele.

**Yoh:** O que?

**Mia:** Temos duas de cem chances para Hao me escutar.

**Yoh:** Certo.

**Mia:** Se eu não conseguir você terá que pensar em algo.

**Yoh:** Ta.

Acampamento de Hao.

**Um dos servos:** Senhor Hao tem uma menina querendo falar com o senhor e...

Ele não pode acabar, pois é morto pelas costas.

**Mia:** Não preciso de apresentações ou anunciações.

**Hao:** É um prazer revê-la

**Mia:** Infelizmente não posso dizer o mesmo.

Ela se senta ao lado deste.

**Mia:** Tenho um pedido a lhe fazer.

**Hao:** quer dizer então que a senhorita fundadora do partido de ódio a mim tem um pedido para me fazer.

**Mia:** Sem brincadeiras Hao.

**Hao:** Tudo bem, posso ver se posso atendê-lo dependendo do pedido.

**Mia:** Venho lhe pedir que não...

**Hao:** Não.

**Mia:** O que, mas eu nem acabei de lhe pedir.

**Hao:** Você veio me pedir para que eu pare de matar meus adversários e novamente como no dia da minha primeira luta quando no final você veio me pedir isso minha resposta é não.

**Mia:** Hao.

**Hao:** Será que não entende que esses seres imprestáveis e fracos não servem para nada?

**Mia:** Aff...

**Hao:** Para mim neste mundo só podem viver pessoas com a capacidade minima do nível quatro.

**Mia:** isso está errado.

**Hao:** Não, não está. Não tenho culpa dos fracos destruírem o mundo minha querida

**Mia:** Quer para de me chamar assim odeio quando faz isso.

**Hao:** Não.

**Mia:** Ahhhhhhhh, é impossível ter uma conversa com você, porem vou lhe pedir somente que não mate suas adversárias de amanha.

**Hao: **O que? Sabe em que nível elas estão?

**Mia**: Não e também não quero saber.

**Hao:** Elas estão no nível sete.

**Mia:** E eu com isso?

**Hao:** Foi a minha outra metade quem lhe pediu isso não foi?

**Mia:** Não interessa. Por favor, Hao. Por mim.

**Hao:** Minha resposta continua sendo não. Agora será que a senhorita poderia se retirar ou será que quer passar a noite aqui?( com um soriso maldoso na face)

**Mia:** (indo embora muito brava) Não obrigada.

No dia seguinte Mia fala com Yoh que não conseguiu convencer Hao. Este apenas lhe diz que ele mesmo daria um jeito. Ela pergunta o que ele irá fazer porem este somente lhe responde que não vai deixar as meninas lutarem.

Em outro canto Hill e Cary assistiam inertes aos treinos do grupo dos Ren's.

**Hill:** Vai lá Ren.

**Cary:** Explique-me novamente o que estamos fazendo aqui, por favor.

**Hill:** Estamos assistindo o treino deles não esta vendo?

**Cary:** E nós estamos assistindo por que...

**Hill:** Porque temos que dar força e torcer pelo Ren-kun.

**Cary: **Nem a própria irmã dele que gosta dele esta aqui, então por que eu que o odeio tenho que estar?

**Hill:** Por que a Mia não quer que eu fique sozinha.

**Cary:** Você não esta sozinha está com eles.

**Hill:** E... Porque você está algemada a mim.

**Cary:** Bom motivo. T.T

**Hill:** Vai lá Ren-kun!

**Mikihissa:** Eu já não disse que esse treino não dá em nada? Vão procurar o grão de arroz é melhor.

**Ren:** Nós já procuramos e aquilo não da em nada. Se quer tanto que nós treinemos lute comigo. (gente eu não me lembro direito como é a fala dele então eu botei como eu acho que é ta?).

Mikihissa e Ren começam a lutar na realidade Ren tenta lutar com Mikihissa, pois fica só apanhado deste.

**Hill**: Eu acho que o Ren-kun não deveria ter feito isso, Mikihissa-sama esta num nível acima do dele.

**Cary:** Esqueça essa historia de níveis Hill. A força de vontade humana é bem maior que isso.

Elas continuam somente observando depois de muito apanhar Ren consegue acertar Mikihissa.

A luta acaba e como é de costume assim que Mikihissa some Hill pula no pescoço de Ren só que dessa vez puxando Cary junto e fazendo com que esta caia de cara no chão.

**Hill:** Opa eu me esqueci das algemas.

Mia não ficou para assistir ate o final da luta de Yoh contra as Lily Five ela vai para o estádio onde encontra novamente Hao olhando para ela com um sorriso cínico no rosto Mia somente lhe devolve uma cara fechada e senta-se na primeira fileira até que o juiz da luta anuncia que as Lily Five desistiram fazendo com que Hao ficasse com raiva.

**Mia:** Muito bem Yoh você realmente conseguiu.

No Patch Patch

**Anna:** Vocês viraram lendas, pois conseguiram deixar Hao Asakura irritado.

**Mia:** E olha que ele realmente ficou muito, mas muito irritado, ele tinha certeza que iria matar vocês e fazer com que...

Ela não pode continuar, pois Yoh coloca a mão em sua boca.

**Yoh:** (sussurrando no ouvido de Mia) Deixa elas pensarem que foi por causa delas, só para elas se sentirem especiais.

**Mia:** Mesmo eu achando isso errado, esta bem, mas só desta vez.

**Yoh:** Valeu.

**Cary:** Ah, mas eu queria estar lá só para ver a cara do Hao.

**Hill:** Tadinho.

**Cary:** TADINHO! TADINHO NADA. Ah falando em tadinho MIA SERA QUE DÁ PARA ABRIR ESSAS MALDITAS ALGEMAS QUE VOCE COLOCOU EM MIM E NA HILL.

**Mia:** Algemas? Que algemas? Não coloquei algemas nenhuma.

**Cary:** Mas a Hill disse que foi você que mandou ela colocar.

**Mia:** Não mandei coisa alguma, agora é a primeira vez do dia que eu estou vendo vocês duas.

**Cary:** AH HILL EU VOU TE MATAR.

**Hill:** Mas maninha eu só queria ficar mais um tempinho perto de você!

**Cary:** Ah volte aqui!

**Manda:** (Narraçãozinha) Bem no final acabou dando tudo certo, as Lily Five não lutaram, e nós continuamos a nossa busca mesmo com algumas confusões (olhando para Hill e Cary).

* * *

Oie gente! Está aí mais um cap. Eu sinto muito ter de voltar a bota os epis, mas é que se eu nao botasse ia fiar sem sentido e eu nao quero que a historia do anime se altere. Bem eu vou anunciar apartir de agora logo pra nao ficar muito emcima e eu esquecer. Historias que nunca se vao vai ter duas artes a primeira que é essa que voces estao lendo é a que acaba junto com o anime, e a segunda é pra mostrar o que acontece depois, mas eu to pensando seriamente se eu vou separar ou se vou botar tudo aqui. Bem o porque dessa divisao é que eu nao to conseguindo botar toda a historia delas e encaixando no anime, e tambem eu gostaria de revelar as figuras que sao os pais delas. Entao é isso. 

Agradescendo a:

**Sophie Asakura:** Miga nao foi voce que leu rapido nao, foi o cap que tava curto mesmo. Ah nao fica triste eu lhe garanto que ainda vai ter muito pra voce ler. Bjux Lila.

**Yume Mayumi:** Ai foi mal pelos erros de ortografia, é que meu word tá dando problema e nao ta corrigindo tudo tá? Claro que eu lembrei de voce afinal todos que deixarem reviews (mesmo que sejam me criticando) eu vou agradescer tá?

**Saturn-MariCat:** Miga propaganda nao rola neh? ¬¬. HAUHAUHAUHAUAHAU Toh brincando pode fazer suas propagandas avontade!

Entao é isso gente. Eu gostaria de agradescer as minhas revisoras Naty-Chan (eu nao sei onde eu estaria sem as criticas e elogios dela), a Bia-Chan e a Satur-Chan (posso excluir o MariCat?)

Ah vou aproveitar pra fazer propaganda tbm. Eu postei meu mais novo fic de Sakura Card Captor quem gostar leia plix. (mas eu recomendo a quem gosta de ver a Sakura meiguinha e fofinha do jeito que ela é a nao ler essa fic.) O nome da fic é Pirataria Negra (Titulo tosco mais a historia ta legal tahgente) e a tbm quem gosta de Inuyasha eu peço para darem uma passadinha lá e ler Tudo por Amor. Gente foi mal pela propagenda mas é que esse meu fic de Inu tá decadente em reviews.

Bem Mil beijinhus a todos e plix nao deixem de mandar reviews.

**Lila-Chan**


	9. Chapter 9

**Epi 54 – O oitavo anjo**

**Asa prateada:** não haverá limite de tempo quando um dos grupo estiver sem energia terminará a luta.

Todos estavam presentes mais uma luta se repetia uma luta do grupo dos X-Laws contra os parceiros do Hao.

Somente Marco e Lyserg iriam lutar representando os X-Laws e representando os parceiros do Hao três homens vestidos de preto.

**Asa Prateada: **(virando-se pra Lyserg e Marco) Vejo que falta um membro do grupo.

**Marco: **Não faz mal isso não é problema. – pensamento – _excluir alguns membros do Hao da luta vai ser bom._

**Marco: **As asas brancas dos anjos às vezes ficam molhadas de sangue.

**Lyserg:** Pela justiça às vezes tomamos medidas drásticas. Aos injustos sentença de morte.

**Asa Prateada:** Isso é uma luta de shamans não esqueçam disso.

Asa prateada olha para cima de uma parte mais elevada e observa a turma de Yoh assistindo aquilo.

**Ryu:** Lyserg.

**Asa Prateada:** Iniciem a luta dos shamans preparar já.

SSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSS

(isso é em outro canto ta?).

**Hao:** E então não querem se juntar a nós?

Hao está de frente para o grupo de Fudo (não sei se está certo, mas é aquele meninozinho que tenta tirar o Amidamaru do Yoh alegando que ele é um espírito malvado lembram?)

**Fudo:** Um mundo só de shamans?

**Hao:** Os humanos vão destruir esse planeta, por isso queremos formar um mundo só de shamans antes que aconteça.

**Menina que anda com Fudo:** Você é muito arrogante.

**Senhor que anda com Fudo:** Então você veio ate aqui só pra falar disso?

**Hao: **O assunto não é com vocês dois.

Dois parceiros do Hao atacam os dois.

**Senhor que anda com o Fudo: **Venha a nós menino Sentaka.

**Menina que anda com Fudo:** Venha a nós menino Fungará. (se estiver errado os nomes me desculpem, mas é que eu entendi isso).

Eles aplicam o golpe mais forte nos parceiros do Hao e eles pensam terem destruído, mas Hao somente sorri. Eles olham para trás e lá estão eles. Eles matam os dois amigos de Fudo.

**Hao: **Agora podemos conversar a sós.

**Fudo:** (morrendo de raiva) Atrevidooo.

Ele surge com as asas de fogo e ataca Hao.

**Hao: **Que pena...

O espírito de fogo surge e dete o golpe assim como também lança um.

**Hao:** Você ate que era um bom shaman.

O espírito de fogo queima Fudo.

**Hao:** Não se preocupe não deixarei que sua alma seja desperdiçada.

E assim o espírito de fogo come a alma de Fudo.

Um barulho é ouvido.

**Opatcho:** Ahn? Perderam de novo.

**Hao:** De novo. Ultimamente eles estão empenhados.

**Lagus:** A alguma providencia tomar? Perdemos alguns companheiros nas mãos desses caras.

**Hao: **Deixa pra lá. Se foram derrotados por eles não faria muita diferença se estivessem vivos.

SSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSS

Marco vai dando o golpe final quando...

**Asa Prateada: **Agora basta. Já terminou a luta. Eles não têm mais energia para continuar.

Marco e Lyserg vão embora passando pela turma de Yoh.

**Yoh:** Você está com um olhar horrível.

**Lyserg:** Eu vou derrotar o Hao como um membro do X-laws.

**Ryu:** Meu Lyserg.

**Amidamaru:** (aparecendo) É a Morphin está muito triste.

SSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSS

No Patch Patch

**Ryu:** Lyserg.

**Manta:** Hei Ryu vê se come isso e se anima isso é bem gostoso.

Em outra mesa três meninas não estavam com caras muito boas também. Não por Lyserg como os outros ali, mas pela atitude dos X-laws.

**Mia:** Ela não me ouviu.

**Hill:** Você está pensando em ir novamente lá?

**Cary: **Dessa vez eu acabo com a cara deles.

**Hill:** Cary!

**Mia:** Não, ela não vai me escutar. Assim como certas pessoas ela também está determinada a fazer o que ela quer.

**Hill:** Noticias?

**Mia:** Ahn? De quem?

**Cary:** Não se faça de santa Mia.

**Mia:** Eu estava pensando, não vai ter jeito, eu realmente vou ter que acabar com Hao.

**Chocolove:** Hei o que vocês tanto conversão?

**Horo-Horo:** Que milagre a Hill não ter pulado no pescoço do Ren hoje.

**Manta:** é mesmo.

**Hill:** Não seja por isso. REN-KUN (pulando no pescoço dele)

**Ren:** (que já não ligava mais nem corava) Vocês não estão com caras muito boas.

**Cary:** Vocês também não estão. Que é ficar de cara feia agora é moda é?

**Yoh:** Nós temos um motivo. Aquele menino de cabelo verde era nosso amigo, e estamos chateados por que o que ele anda fazendo é muito cruel.

**Mia:** Eu sei bem o que é ver alguém que gosta fazendo coisas ruins.

Mia falou aquilo tão baixo que somente Cary que estava em seu lado pode escutar.

Yoh sai daquele estabelecimento com Maru atrás de se.

**Amidamaru:** Yoh.

**Yoh:** É Maru ele mudou mesmo.

**Amidamaru:** Eu até entendo que eu Lyserg tenha feito a escolha dele, mas mesmo assim... Eu ainda não aprovo os X-laws.

**Yoh:** É. Quer saber eu também não gosto nenhum pouquinho das atitudes deles.

**Cary:** (aparecendo atrás de Yoh) Ninguém gosta. Aquela Jeane é muito atrevida.

**Yoh:** Ahn? Como assim?

**Cary:** Nós já demos um aviso para ele e mesmo assim ela ainda ousa nos desafiar.

**Yoh:** Um aviso?

**Cary:** Digamos que Mia, eu e Hill fizemos uma visitinha e que Mia e ela tiveram seus desentendimentos.

**Yoh:** Elas brigaram?

**Cary:** sim e Mia quase matou ela. Só não matou por que tem muita pena dos outros se fosse eu tinha cortado ela em pedacinhos.

**Yoh:** Eu não duvido nada

SSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSS**  
**

**Marco:** É uma noite silenciosa, as horas passam pacificamente, mas o Hao e sua turma não vão ter paz. Essa noite eles só encontraram a morte.

**Lyserg: **(chegando correndo) Marco.

**Marco:** Um?

**Lyserg:** Por favor, me leva junto com vocês.

**Marco:** Eu não posso.

**Lyserg:** Marco...

**Marco: **Você tem a grande missão de ficar aqui e proteger a senhorita Jeane.

**Lyserg:** Não acho que proteger o portão da Babilônia seja mais importante que derrotar o Hao. Eu quero lutar também, quero ser reconhecido e receber o anjo. O portão está quase sendo aberto quero combater junto. Eu também pertenço aos X-laws.

**Marco:** será que você consegue largar a Morphin?

Lyserg fica surpreso e eles vão embora.

**Lyserg:** Ah não. Eu vou precisar largar a Morphin. A Morphin.

SSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSS

Depois de refletir Lyserg sai correndo do acampamento dos X-laws e...

Morphin vai pedir ajuda a Yoh e aos outros.

**Ren:** Mas tinha que ser no meio da noite?

**Chocolove:** E eu que nem conheço esse Lyserg.

**Horo-Horo:** Ninguém pediu pra você vir com a gente Chocolove.

**Chocolove:** Ah você ta muito chato.

**Amidamaru:** Me diga uma coisa Yoh será que o Lyserg vai ouvi a gente?

**Yoh:** Eu não sei Maru, mas nós temos que tentar.

**Mia:** aonde vocês pensam que vão?

**Hill:** A não o Ren-kun arranjou uma namorada e ta saindo escondido de mim, e eles estão ajudando. Buaaaaaa.

**Ren:** N-não é nada disso. (corando)

**Cary:** Então pra que a pressa?

**Yoh:** Temos que ir ajudar nosso amigo.

**Mia:** Ele não tem jeito Yoh desista.

**Yoh:** Nunca.

**Mia:** O que?

**Yoh:** Eu nunca desisto de um amigo

Ele passa delas e junto dos outros continua correndo.

"_Eu nunca desisto de um amigo"_

**Mia:** Yoh.

**Mia – pensamento:** É isso mesmo eu também nunca vou desistir de você Hao.

**Mia:** Vamos meninas.

**Cary:** O que? Aonde?

**Mia:** Vamos ajudar o Yoh e a turma dele.

**Hill:** Eba Ren-kun

SSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSS

Lyserg se mete na luta dos X-laws contra os parceiros do Hao que tinham derrotado pela manha, mas quando vai atacar percebe que está sem a Morphin.

Os X-laws o protegem e acabam com os parceiros do Hao.

**Marco:** Lyserg, nem percebeu a ausência de sua guardiã está melhorando.

**Ryu:** Lyserg.

Lyserg olha para frente e encontra toda turma de Yoh logo depois três meninas chegam.

**Lyserg – pensamento:** Não pode ser, são as meninas que atacaram a senhorita Jeane.

**Lyserg:** Um? Morphin. Onde você estava Morphin, que é isso... Não... NÃO ME FAÇA PASSAR VERGONHA.

**Ryu:** Lyserg para com isso a Morphin só está preocupada com você.

**Lyserg:** Não é da sua conta.

**Ryu:** Ahn.

**Lyserg:** O que vieram fazer aqui?

**Marco:** Acho que terminou o papo não terminou? Ele é nosso companheiro, ou melhor, é da família.

**Ryu:** Nem brinca com isso. Deixa ele em paz.

Ryu se prepara para atacar os X-laws assim como estes também, mas Yoh se mete na frente de Ryu.

**Ryu:** Patrão Yoh.

**Yoh:** (olhando para Lyserg) O que você vai fazer?

**Lyserg:** Vamos indo Marco.

Ryu se desespera, não era possível era? Aquele era o seu Lyserg?

Lyserg sai andando na direção dos X-laws e eles vão indo embora. É quando ele tira o pêndulo de seu braço e o joga não chão.

Morphin fica super triste e sai voando embora.

**Horo-Horo:** Morphin.

Ryu cai no chão também muito triste e Yoh o fica olhando ir embora.

De repente eles param e Marco se pronuncia.

**Marco: **Quanto a vocês três suas meninas insolentes não ousem se aproximar novamente da nossa senhorita Jeane.

**Cary:** Ora seu...

Cary tenta ir ate lá, mas Mia coloca o braço em sua frente.

**Mia:** Não vale a pena lutar por um bando de covardes Cary. Nunca valeu a pena... (abaixando a cabeça)

SSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSS

**Jeane:** Lyserg Dyserg?

**Lyserg:** Sim.

**Jeane:** Ofereço a você um anjo guardião. O anjo Laguel.

**Lyserg:** Esse é o anjo laguel? É meu... Enfim... Enfim consegui.

**Marco:** Agora posso te contar. O Yoh Asakura e o Hao serão mortos no portão da Babilônia.

**Lyserg: **Ahn.

**Marco:** Quando o portão da Babilônia se abrir todos os maldosos serão eliminados

**Epi 55 – O portão da Babilônia.**

No patch patch

**Ryu:** Lyserg...

**Manta: **Ai Ryu.

**Ren:** Ryu é melhor você parar com isso.

**Horo-Horo:** Não é só você que está inconformado com essa historia, mas eu acho que não tem jeito.

**Manta:** Ahn, Ahn, dêem só uma olhada ta lotado de gente não acham?

**Asa Prateada: **Não é só aqui, a cidade inteira está cheia de lutadores e torcedores, e isso por que hoje não tem nenhuma luta marcada.

**Manta:** não vai ter luta?

**Asa Prateada:** Isso mesmo o Bom Espírito se fechou de repente. Nós juizes não sabemos que medidas tomar.

**Yoh:** Um.

**Horo-Horo:** De novo esse tal de espírito superior

**Ren:** Talvez isso tudo tenha a ver com o Hao e com a atitude dos X-laws.

**Chocolove:** E a nossa luta pessoal? O que vai dar?

**Cary:** Isso é conversa mole.

**Todos:** O que?

**Cary:** Esse juizes são um bando de fracos poderiam eles mesmos marcarem as lutas e decidir logo esse rei Shaman afinal todos vão ter que se enfrentar mesmo. (com a boca cheia de macarrão)

**Mia:** (pisando no pé de Cary) Olha como fala do Bom espírito.

**Cary:** Precisava pisar no meu pé eu estou comendo.

E assim as duas começam a discutir.

**Hill:** a não hoje já é a quarta vez. Primeiro foi pelo canal da TV, depois foi por que as duas queriam entrar ao mesmo tempo no elevador, e aí veio aquela de que lugar era mais bonito a cidade ou a praia e agora por causa do Bom espírito hoje vocês estão exagerando.

**Mia e Cary:** (parando a briga e olhando para a Hill) Não se mete.

**Hill:** Ah ta vendo como elas me tratam Ren-kun bate nelas.

**Ren: **Ahn? O que? Por que eu?

**Anna: **Chega de discussão isso já está me enchendo.

**As três:** E alguém pediu a sua opinião?

**Manta:** Hei eu me lembrei. (pegando o note book)

**Yoh:** Ahn? Qual é manta?

**Manta:** Sabe pode ser que tenha alguma informação nova por aqui.

**Yoh:** Ah muito bem lembrado.

**Manta: **é a única coisa que eu consigo fazer.

**Yoh:** Ah... Manta!

O computador de Manta começa a falhar a desliga.

**Yoh:** Ah o que aconteceu?

**Manta:** ah não o que foi agora?

**Hill:** Deve ter sido a bateria.

**Anna:** Acho que pifou.

Manta chorando.

Ryu se levanta

**Manta:** Volta aqui Ryu.

**Anna:** Deixe ele em paz.

**Manta: **Mas, mas...

Todos ficam calados.

**Manta:** Pensando... Pensado bem, não posso deixar ele assim.

Ele vai atrás de Ryu.

**Yoh:** Manta.

**Mia:** É mesmo muito idiota.

**Yoh:** Ele não é idiota por gostar de ajudar seus amigos.

**Mia: **Estou falando que ele é idiota por não perceber o espírito no computador dele.

**Yoh: **O que?

**Mia: **Vai me dizer que vocês não perceberam?

**Todos:** Não.

**Mia:** O mundo está perdido. ¬¬

SSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSS

**Manta:** Ryu você está por aqui? Ryu. Ryu.

Manta encontra Ryu e Lagartixa em uma arvore.

**Lagartixa:** Ahn? Oi.

**Manta:** Ryu.

**Lagartixa:** Não adianta falar ele não escuta ninguém.

**Ryu:** Lyserg.

**Lagartixa:** Ah to frito faz um tempão que ele está assim.

**Manta:** Hei Ryu vamos reage cara. Ah para com isso Ryu.

**Ryu: **Lyserg.

Depois de muito tentar animar Ryu a única resposta que Manta recebe é...

**Ryu: **Chega me deixa em paz você não pode entender meu sofrimento.

**Lagartixa:** O que você está falando seu bobo?

Manta joga a mochila com o note book na cabeça de Ryu.

**Manta:** Sabe eu... Eu não sou shaman nem sou bom de briga, mas eu... Eu queria ser útil em alguma coisa para vocês. Eu só consigo ficar vendo vocês preocupados e sofrendo sabe não tem nada que eu possa fazer mesmo estando junto.

Manta sai correndo e chorando.

**Lagartixa:** Hei espera aí Manta. O Ryu você viu?

**Ryu:** Ta certo.

**Voz:** É um menino muito corajoso.

**Ryu:** Ahn?

Ele vira para trás e se depara com Mia e suas irmãs.

**Mia:** Com certeza vai ser um shaman exemplar se treinar para ser um, mas... Ele precisa de apoio e isso você não deu.

**Cary:** Deveria sentir vergonha de se mesmo, fica se lamentando por um menino que se possível matava você e enquanto faz isso dispensa um amigo de verdade.

**Hill:** Pobre anão de jardim. Ele é tão fofinho.

**Ryu:** O que eu fiz?

SSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSS

**Manta:** Mas o que é que eu to fazendo. Eu to sempre no lugar errado isso sim.

**Voz:** Não, não ta não.

Manta olha pra ver quem é e se depara com Ryu.

**Manta:** Ryu é você?

**Ryu:** Me desculpe Manta. Eu pensei que o Lyserg só estava perdido no seu mundo, mas sabendo que não era somente uma coisa superficial fiquei nervoso e acabei jogando isso tudo em cima de você. Você só estava tentando me animas me perdoe Manta, me perdoe.

Manta faz que sim com a cabeça.

**Ryu:** E outra coisa você não está no lugar errado, pois esta aqui trilhando uma difícil caminhada conosco e continua firme isso não deve ser apenas para torcer pelos amigos não é? Você deve sabe lá no fundo que deve ter um significado está junto do patrão Yoh, Horo-Horo, Ren aquelas três meninas malucas e os outros.

**Manta:** Estar junto?

**Ryu:** Toma (entregando a mochila dele) isso é importante para você.

**Manta:** Obrigado Ryu.

**Ryu: **Bom agora vamos voltar para nosso patrão Yoh.

**Manta:** Umhum.

**Lagartixa:** Hum, para onde foi o mocinho que estava choramingando.

**Ryu:** Eu sou um cara que me recupero rapidamente.

De repente uma corrente prende Manta

**Ryu:** Manta hei quem é você?

De repente sai Lyserg detrás de uma arvore.

**Ryu:** Lyserg. Mas que brincadeira é essa?

**Lyserg:** Eu estou aqui cumprindo meu dever como um membro dos X-laws.

**Ryu: **Mas o Manta não tem nada a ver com isso.

**Lyserg: **Tem sim, o Manta vai ser o refém não se preocupe que eu não vou machucá-lo.

**Ryu:** Lyserg você vai ter que me explicar.

**Lyserg:** Não te nada a ver com você.

**Ryu:** Lyserg eu estou falando serio.

O anjo de Lyserg aparece e leva Manta dizendo somente que...

**Lyserg:** Se quiser ver o Manta de novo diz pro Yoh ir para a floresta árida do norte.

E depois some.

SSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSS

**Chocolove:** Isso é uma cilada na certa.

**Yoh:** Que seja os temos que salvar o Manta.

**Horo-Horo:** Então vamos lá.

**Mia:** (aparecendo com Hill e Cary na porta do quarto) Nós também vamos.

**Ren:** Acho melhor não se for muita gente podem fazer algum mal ao Manta.

**Mia:** Que façam porque nós vamos vocês querendo ou não.

**Yoh:** É melhor ficarem aqui.

**Mia:** Eu já disse que nós vamos.

Mia coloca a ponta da espada (que é o espírito da terra) no pescoço de Yoh.

**Anna:** Não teria coragem de machucá-lo. (com os dois demônios já atrás de se)

**Mia:** Acha que eles podem me deter?

**Yoh:** Tudo bem.

**Anna e Mia:** O que?

**Yoh:** Vocês podem ir, mas vamos logo.

**Anna:** Vão com Deus. (retirando-se)

**Yoh:** Ta.

SSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSS

**Opatcho: **E então Hao.

**Hao:** Ah esse Yoh não toma jeito. Muito menos ela.

**Opatcho:** (sorriso)

**Opatcho:** Os X-Laws já estão agindo o que vai fazer?

**Hao:** Eu deixei a coisa correr achando que não era da minha conta, mas eles passaram do limite. Vamos agir.

**Hao – Pensamento:** Eu sei que ela não vai deixar Jeane abrir o portão.

SSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSS

**Marco:** estão vindo.

**Manta:** Não Yoh.

**Horo-Horo:** Lyserg você?

**Ren:** Então quer dizer que esse é o seu novo guardião. Não diga que essa coisa é mais preciosa que a Morphin

**Marco: **Yoh Asakura seja bem vindo ao portão da babilônia.

**Yoh:** Solta o Manta agora.

**Marco:** Se você se tornar seguidor da senhorita Jeane e colaborar com a gente. Tudo bem.

**Manta:** é mentira esses caras não querem se juntar com você.

**Yoh:** Entendi

**Ryu:** e agora patrão Yoh?

**Yoh:** O que eu tenho que fazer?

**Marco:** A senhorita Jeane está no campo magnético. Faça uma reverência diante dela e receberá sua vez.

Yoh larga as duas espada no chão e começa a andar.

**Mia:** Não está pensando em fazer isso está?

**Marco:** Ora vejam quem nós temos aqui. As três atrevidas que quiseram acabar com a senhorita Jeane.

**Cary:** Deveríamos ter feito isso mesmo não é?

**Lyserg:** Ora sua.

**Marco:** Acalme-se Lyserg.

**Cary:** Deveria ter detonado o pescoço desse pivete e depois terminar o trabalho que minha irmã começou.

**Mia:** Yoh não seja tolo, eles não vão cumprir a promessa.

**Yoh:** Eu tenho que salvar o Manta.

**Manta:** Não.

**Chocolove:** Hei Yoh perdeu a cabeça você não pode fazer isso.

**Mia:** Deixe-o é só mais um idiota mesmo.

**Chocolove:** como pode ser tão fria?

**Mia:** espere e verá.

**Manta:** não faça isso Yoh eles estão mentindo, eles vão te matar não faça isso.

**Yoh:** Não se preocupe Manta vai da tudo certo.

**Manta:** Não Yoh não faça isso. Não vá!

**Manta:** Droga Yoh não faça isso não vá Yoh não!

De repente uma grande energia envolve Manta e Yoh para olhando para trás impressionado ele quebra a jaula onde estava preso e aparece Mosuque.

**Amidamaru:** Mas aquele é... Mosuque.

**Mia:** Ele precisava de uma grande força de vontade para se manifestar.

**Manta:** Mo... Mosuque?

Manta vai caindo...

**Yoh: **Manta!

**Lyserg:** Ahn? Laguel.

O anjo de Lyserg vai pegando Manta, mas as cobras brancas de Ryu o afastam e pegam Manta.

**Ryu:** Hei Manta. Você está bem?

**Manta:** Mas o que? Foi o Mosuque?

**Marco:** Yoh Asakura Você não vai fugir. (atacando Yoh)

Horo-Horo e Ren lançam as espadas de Yoh para ele que as pega e incorpora Amidamaru nelas.

Maru impede o ataque...

**Marco:** Você não passa de um homem comum não me atrapalhe eu tenho muito que fazer.

Fausto lança um ataque afastando Marco e Lyserg de Yoh.

**Fausto:** Eu não entendo por que motivos vocês querem pegar o Yoh.

**Ryu:** Não vamos deixa que se aproximem mais.

**Marco:** Não podemos voltar atrás, temos que acabar com isso se não tudo vai por água a baixo. Vamos Lyserg.

**Lyserg:** sim.

**Jeane:** (só a voz) Você dois afastem-se.

**Marco:** senhorita Jeane.

Jeane sai de dentro da boneca de ferro.

**Jeanne:** Eu mesma farei.

**Mia:** Quer dizer que vai parar de se esconder?

Ao contrario dos outros Mia, Hill e Cary estavam calmas e sem o grande espírito.

**Marco:** Eu não acredito a própria senhorita Jeane.

**Jeane:** Não tenho escolha nessa situação. Não tenho mais o que temer.

**Marco:** Lyserg.

Os dois se afastam e...

**Horo-Horo:** Ah apareceu à chefona.

**Chocolove:** é já ta melhorando.

**Jeanne:** Shamash.

Shamash aparece e prende-os em uma gaiola Mia e as outras duas conseguem fugir.

**Yoh:** que coisa é essa?

**Fausto:** Isso parece que está bloqueando definitivamente o uso da nossa energia.

A gaiola começa a flutuar para dentro do campo magnético.

**Jeanne:** O mal precisa ser detido para que reine a paz nessa terra.

**Voz: **Ora do Show.

O espírito de fogo aparece dentro do campo magnético e pega Jeanne.

**Lyserg:** Senhorita Jeanne.

Hao vai aparecendo aos poucos junto dos seus "parceiros"

**Manta: **É o Hao.

Marco aponta a arma para ele, mas...

**Hao:** É melhor ficarem quietos, se vocês morrerem não vão mais poder proteger a preciosa Jeanne.

**Lyserg: **Hao.

**Hao:** Vocês são cruéis demais. O que pensaram em fazer com a minha outra metade?

**Yoh:** Hao.

**Jeane:** O nosso objetivo é um só Hao eu darei a você aquilo que tem buscado.

**Hao:** Mesmo não brinca.

Ele queima Jeanne.

**Lyserg:** Senhorita Jeanne!

**Hao:** Agora queime!

**Epi 56 – A entrada para a babilônia**

Jeanne continua a queimar na mão do espírito de fogo ate que Hao a solta.

**Hao:** Só não torro sua alma por que não se atreveu mexer com a minha protegida hoje.

**Marco:** Sua...

**Lyserg:** Protegida?

**Mia:** Não é que eles têm juízo? Ficaram todos quietos quando você apareceu.

**Hao:** É lógico minha querida eles não querem perder sua preciosa salvadora.

**Mia:** Uma pena, por que eu não tenho nem um pouco de compaixão por ela.

Hill e Cary atacam Hao com seus grandes espíritos.

**Hao:** Só conseguem fazer isso?

Marion e Matilda, as seguidoras de Hao partem para cima das duas meninas.

**Hao:** Não me interrompam enquanto eu estiver falando com a irmã de vocês. Enquanto a você está na hora de me tratar com mais respeito.

Uma chama envolve Mia e ela parece queimar.

**Yoh:** Mia!

**Hao:** Eu te falei pra ficar longe dela, mas você não me ouviu agora ela quem vai sofrer a conseqüência.

**Yoh:** ...

**Hao:** Bem o que vão fazer agora? Com a Senhorita Jeanne nesse estado não vão poder abrir o portão da Babilônia não é mesmo?

**Lyserg:** Nem mesmo a senhorita Jeane conseguiu derrotar o Hao. O que eu faço? O que eu vou fazer?

**Homem dos X-Laws:** Não se preocupe.

**Lyserg:** O que? Como posso ficar passivo a isso? Sem a senhorita Jeanne o portão da Babilônia não abrirá mais. Acabou a esperança de se eliminar o Hao.

**Meene:** Lyserg.

**Lyserg:** Ahn?

**Meene:** Olhe para aquilo. (apontando para a gaiola que prendia Yoh e sua turma) Aquilo é a prova de que a senhorita Jeanne está muito bem.

**Homem dos X-Laws:** É isso mesmo Lyserg a senhorita Jeanne já está se recuperando ela esta dentro da boneca de ferro.

Enquanto os X-laws acalmavam Lyserg Cary e Hill conseguem se livrar de Marion e Matilda. Mia ainda continuava dentro da chama criada por Hao.

**Hao:** Quanto tempo mais você vai resistir?

Yoh e sua turma ainda olhavam a menina dentro daquela chama não podiam fazer nada.

Ate que... A chama se rompe e eles vêem Mia em perfeito estado dentro de uma enorme gota de água.

**Mia:** Enquanto eu continuar com força, você não poderá me vencer com ataques de fogo Hao.

**Hao:** Então acho que mais tarde na lutas final terei que tirar sua força. (sorri) Mas o que é isso? (olhando para os X-laws.)

**Marco:** Vamos proteger a senhorita Jeanne.

**Todos os X-Laws:** Dando as nossas vidas.

**Hao:** Nada contra agir com convicção, mas... Eu não gostei desses caras terem colocados as mãos na minha metade ou da salvadoras dele ter falado da minha protegida.

Os parceiros de Hao vão atacar os X-laws e a turma de Yoh só fica a observar dentro da jaula.

**Horo-Horo:** Se essa jaula continua aqui significa que a Jeanne está viva.

**Ren:** Isso mesmo os X-laws mostram claramente que estão lutando sabendo disso. Eles só estão protegendo a senhorita Jeanne.

**Yoh: **Eu sei, mas essa não é uma luta qualquer. Todos são fortes.

**Hao:** Vão dar a vida para salvar a chefe? Como são ingênuos tenho certeza que nenhum deles conseguirá resistir à queimadura da brasa do espírito de fogo.

**Mia:** Não sabe o que é isso Hao?

**Hao:** Ainda tem forças?

**Mia: **Mais do que você imagina.

**Cary:** Mia deixe-me...

**Mia:** Não.

**Hill:** Devemos libertá-los Mia? (olhando para a jaula)

**Hao:** Não deixem-me ver o quão eles estão fortes.

**Cary:** não manda na gente seu atrevido.

**Mia:** Hill, Cary me dêem cobertura.

**Hill:** O que você vai fazer?

**Cary:** Vai lutar com ele? Posso ajudar?

**Mia:** Não é nada disso.

**Cary: **Então o que...?

**Mia:** Vou acabar com as chances de eles abrirem esse portão.

**Hill:** Vai matá-la?

**Mia:** Não é bem assim.

Ela caminha até um canto onde se senta e começa a fazer um movimento com as mãos.

**Mia:** Se eu fechar esse portão Hao não terá como ficar mais forte.

**Hao:** Ahn?

**Mia: **não ganhará forças quando sair do outro mundo.

**Hao:** Muito esperta.

Mia começa o feitiço riscando alguns desenhos ao seu redor e fazendo um circulo, logo após isso o circulo começa a brilhar e ela começa a recitar um mantra.

**Hao:** ah não vai não.

Ele tenta impedir porem Hill e Cary se metem na sua frente criando uma enorme barreira com sua energia e com a que Mia havia doado a elas.

**Hao:** Tudo bem. Não vou brigar com vocês. Afinal não acho que ela tenha energia o suficiente para fechar o portão onde foram concentradas varias energias e uma de quase mesma quantidade que a dela.

Ele olha novamente para a boneca de ferro.

**Hao:** Hum esse boneco de ferro logo vai virar um caixão de ferro.

**Marco:** Agüentem, agüentem firme tem muitos que podem substituir a gente,

**X-Law1:** Sim, mas só ela como salvadora.

**X-law2**: Não tem outra só a senhorita Jeanne.

**X-law3:** E nós vamos protegê-la.

**Todos os X-laws: **De todos os jeitos.

**Horo-Horo:** eles vão lutar ate morrer.

**Ryu:** Não, por favor, Lyserg para com isso, para...

**Chocolove:** Ah vocês deviam para com isso eles puseram a vida do Yoh em risco.

**Fausto:** Aconteça o que acontecer não é da nossa conta.

**Horo-Horo:** isso não pode ficar assim.

**Ren:** Não da pra agüentar mais.

**Ryu: **Lyserg!

**Yoh:** Vamos lá!

Todos eles incorporam o grande espírito para saírem dali.

Enquanto eles ficam forçando as grades com seus ataques três X-laws morrem.

**Yoh:** PAREMMMMMMM.

E é aí que eles conseguem escapar

**X-law1:** O grande espírito da senhorita Jeanne.

**X-law2:** está fraco.

**Meene:** Não pode ser!

**Lyserg:** A senhorita Jeanne... ela morreu.

Todos os X-laws sobreviventes são atacados.

**Lagus:** Vocês todos vão para o inferno.

Eles vão atacar novamente, mas a turma do Yoh os defende.

**X-law1:** O que vão fazer?

**Horo-Horo:** Calma aí não confunda as coisas.

**Chocolove:** Nós não vaiemos aqui para salvar vocês.

**Ren:** Na verdade foi por acaso que salvamos vocês.

**Ryu:** Eu vim para salvar o Lyserg.

**Marco:** Eu prefiro morrer a receber caridade do inimigo. A senhorita Jeanne se foi é o fim.

**Ren:** Faça o que você quiser, mas se quer morrer vá para bem longe onde a gente não veja.

**Hill:** (correndo ate eles junto de Cary) Ren-kun.

**Ren:** Agora não Hill.

**Hill:** Ahn?

**Ren:** Não é hora para ficar pulando no meu pescoço.

**Hill:** Ta, mas você vai ficar me devendo essa viu?

**Ren: **Hum.

**Chocolove:** quer dizer que a senhorita durona resolveu nos ajudar sem ser por ordens da chefona foi?

**Cary:** Do mesmo jeito que vocês disseram para os X-Laws não confunda as coisas cabeludo, eu só quero acabar com esses caras já que a Mia não permite que eu acabe com o chefe deles.

**Horo-Horo:** Por que você não admite logo que ama a gente.

**Cary:** Por que eu preferiria amar um monte de esterco.

**Chocolove e Horo-Horo:** Ora sua. u.ú

**Ren:** Acalmem-se! Os inimigos são eles e não elas.

**Lagus:** que ótimo vou acabar com todos de uma só vez.

**Ph1(parceiro do Hao):** O que acha vamos ajudar ou não.

**Hao:** não pode deixar isso por conta do Lagus.

SSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSS

**Hao:** O que aconteceu? Parece que está nervoso Yoh.

**Yoh:** ...

**Hao:** Hum, eu acho que é uma boa chance pra testar você. Talvez eu possa ver se você está preparado agora.

Hao invoca o grande espírito e este vai para cima de Yoh que somente saca o grande espírito da espada colocando a ponta deste no pescoço do grande espírito.

**Yoh:** Hei vocês aí... Devem estar brincando. (com a voz fria)

**Manta:** O Yoh ta muito estranho hoje.

Hao faz alguns movimentos e o espírito de fogo o copia, Yoh tenta defender, mas hao contra ataca novamente segurando a espada e puxando-o.

Do outro lado os outros continuavam a lutar com os parceiros de Hao.

Horo-Horo contra Marion, Ryu contra Matilda...

**Ryu: **Ninguém vai encostar um dedo no meu querido Lyserg.

**Lyserg:** Ryu...

Ren contra Lagus...

**Lagus:** Ele está protegendo o inimigo é um louco!

**Ren:** Engano o seu, eu não tenho inimigo algum, aqui eu sou completamente neutro.

**Marco:** São malucos mesmo.

Cary contra Kanna...

**Kanna:** É mesmo uma menina metida. Não está vendo que o senhor Hao não está querendo destruir vocês e sim aqueles malditos X-Laws.

**Cary:** Posso ser metida, mas não sou atirada.

**Kanna:** O que?

**Cary:** Com esse modelito minha filha ate parece que você é outra coisa.

**Kanna:** Ora sua.

**Cary:** Pode vir, vai ser a centésima pessoa que eu matei.

E Hill, bem Hill não estava lutando, estava mais era torcendo para Ren, tudo bem o fato de ele não estar lutando era porque estava dando cobertura para Mia. Estava preocupada com a irmã ela estava gastando energia demais em um tempo muito rápido. Se continuasse assim acabaria por perder suas forças.

Hao continuava a lutar com Yoh e este ultimo continuava perdendo feio.

**Manta:** O Yoh ta lutando pra valer.

**Yoh:** Amidamaru!

**Amidamaru:** Aqui. (nossa parece até chamada de colégio, onde a professora chama o nome e o aluno tem que dizer presente).

**Yoh:** Estilo Amida, grande raio de luz.

O golpe de Yoh acerta em cheio Hao.

**Manta:** Conseguiu.

Hao somente sorri cinicamente.

Quando a luz do ataque se cessa o espírito de fogo aparece atrás de Yoh. Pegando-o com a mão e apertando-o.

SSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSS

Yoh continuava sendo espremido e...

**Manta:** Yoh.

**Hao:** Não ta nada mal. (sorrindo)

O espírito de fogo solta Yoh

**Yoh:** Ahhhhhhhh. (caindo)

**Manta:** O que?

**Hao:** Se conseguir ficar um pouco mais forte que isso Yoh poderemos enfim nos tornar um só.

**Yoh: **Hao.

**Hao:** Agora só falta uma coisa.

Hao Olha em direção a Mia que estava concentrada recitado o mantra de olhos fechados.

**Hao:** Quanto tempo mais será que ela agüenta?

Hill empata a visão de hao ficando no meio deste.

**Hill:** Ela vai ficar aí ate fechar o portão por completo, pode ter certeza.

**Mia – pensamento:** Eu tenho que conseguir, a vida de muitos depende disso. Esse portão é a desgraça da humanidade eu tenho eu conseguir.

Ela começa a recitar o mantra mais forte e rapidamente.

Ate que...

**Voz:** Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... (gente que assistir esse episodio tanta perceber quando essa voz aparece, parece de uma pessoa que está no banheiro defecando).

**Mia:** Não (are os olhos rapidamente e esses se mostram em desespero)

**Ren: **O que é isso?

**Marco:** Mas... E...Ela.

Uma luz forte começa a aparecer vinda da boneca de ferro.

**X-Law1:** O boneco de ferro.

**Lyserg:** É a senhorita Jeanne.

O Boneco vai abrindo ate que mostra Jeanne por completo.

**Jeanne:** Vamos iniciar.

**Mia:** Não!

O Ritual se inicia.

**Marco – pensamento:** Então era isso. A senhorita Jeanne se desfez do grande espírito e concentrou toda energia para abrir o portão da babilônia.

**Lagus: **Mas isso aí é...

**Manta:** O portão da babilônia?

**Hao – pensamento:** Esse boneco é mesmo resistente.

SSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSS

A Grande torre vai crescendo.

**Jeanne:** Infelizmente a minha imprudência levou três anjos à morte...

**Mia:** Minha incompetência vai levar todos a morrerem...

**Jeanne:** A coragem deles me fez conhecer melhor o inimigo...

**Mia:** Minha falta de confiança de que ela iria abrir esse portão vai resultar em uma catrastofe...

**Jeanne:** Só que o estado em que estou agora talvez eu só consiga abrir o portão da babilônia...

**Mia:** E não estado em que eu me encontro agora eu não tenho mais forças para fechá-lo...

**Jeanne:** Não tenho mais energia para poder controlar o portão...

**Mia:** Minha energia falhou e junto dela eu também...

**Jeanne:** E nem para proteger a vida de vocês (os anjos).

**X-Law1:** Estou pronto para morrer.

**X-Law2: **Ainda restam cinco anjos.

**Marco:** Eu darei o meu sangue para conduzi-los até o portão.

**Lyserg:** Me desculpe (olhando para o grupo do Yoh)

**Jeanne:** Muito obrigada meus anjos.

Mia já se encontrava de joelhos no chão olhando para o portão desesperada. Ate que sente uma mão em seu ombro.

**Cary:** Ainda podemos para-lo, não impedi-lo mais fase-lo para de levantar.

**Hill:** Temos somente uma chance.

**Mia:** Meninas...

Ela se levanta suspirando.

**Mia:** Não tenho mais forças para isso, mas... Irei salva-las.

**As duas:** O que?

Imediatamente uma bolha de ar envolve as duas e estas ainda tentam reclamar, mas somente somem.

Isso acontece na hora que o portão é aberto Mia acaba por desmaiar com a falta de energia, e todos são sugados pelo portão.

SSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSS

Em um outro lugar, um lugar desconhecido todos andavam como almas perdidas e vão sumindo ate que...

**Yoh:** Hei o que está acontecendo com vocês?

Uma luz branca é vista e daqui a pouco todos os parceiros de Yoh começam a aparecer desmaiados atrás destes o os de Hao em cima do espírito de fogo.

**Hao:** Parece que não tem mais necessidade de continuar com a luta dos shamans.

Yoh olha para o "irmão" e o vê com uma pessoa em seus brancos. Ele olha para e Hao e novamente para a pessoa.

**Hao:** Não se preocupe. Eu irei cuidar de MINHA Mia.

SSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSS

**Karimu:** Mas afinal o que é que está acontecendo.

**Asa Prateada:** Seu filho morrendo e você tranqüilo assim?

**Mikihissa:** Que absurdo não entenderam nada mesmo.

É ate que varia luzes saem do céu e um grito pode ser escutado.

SSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSS

Hao está sentado em uma pedra falando com o espírito de fogo que não se mostrava.

**Hao:** É você encontrou um prato bem cheio ein?

O espírito de fogo começa a aparecer e é então que mostra que este... Estava comendo Shamachu.

Hao olha para a garota desmaiada em sua frente e...

**Hao:** Você fez exatamente o que eu queria pensando que estava me contrariando. Eu sabia que o portão iria se abrir você querendo ou não, e agora alem de o meu espírito guardião ter ficado mais forte, eu consegui te deixar sem energia suficiente pra lutar comigo. Agora minha querida Mia... EU IREI LHE MATAR PRIMEIRO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (Risada maléfica)

* * *

Oie Gente! Bem está aí o novo cap. Eu sei é muito chato ler caps onde elas se metem na historia verdadeira, mas foi o unico jeito, nós já estamos perto do final daserie, e eu preciso deste final para poder passar a historia delas bem mais explicita. 

Eu gostaria de agradescer a:

**Sophie Asakura:** Oie Miga que bom que voce gostou do cap anterior, pq eu achei ele uma droga, mas tudo bem eu supero. Vai ter que esperar duas series sim hehehe eu sou má. Eu demorei mt? Acho que nao. Bjux

**Yume Mayumi: **Oie miga. A gente ainda nao se falou neh? Mas nao se preoculpe um dia a gente s fala. Bjuz

**Saturn-MariCat:** Eu tambem tava tendo mt trabalho de escola e pra piorar eram bem dois trabalhos para o mesmo dia e neste mesmo dia tambem haviam prova (avaliaçaosinha basica) nas aulas que restaram. Bjux (Ps: Plix nao assassina niguem nao pq se nao ninguem vai ler avaliar e comentar nao minha fic. Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhu)

Obrigadinha as minha revisoras tbm...(quem tá revisando sabe que tá... gente foi mal, mas é que eu toh com uma preguissa de lascar.)

Continuem comentando...

Bjux...

Xausinhu!

Lila-chan


End file.
